La Sirène de New York
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si Splinter n'avait jamais existé? Et si le Professeur O'Neil et son ami le Professeur Sachs avaient introduit du mutagène dans le corps d'une adolescente experte en Arts Martiaux plus ninjutsu et non dans le corps d'un rat? Qu'est devenue l'adolescente qui a très bien connu le Professeur O'Neil? Et si l'une des tortues tombait amoureuse de la Sirène de New-York?
1. Comportement étrange A

La Sirène de New-York

Source: Tortues Ninjas 2014

Genre: Family + Romance + Surnaturel

Couple: Léonardo x ?

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninja* ne sont pas à moi! ni les chansons que vous verrez au fil de la lecture!

Résumé: Et si Splinter n'avait jamais existé? Et si le Professeur O'Neil et son ami le Professeur Sachs avaient introduit du mutagène dans le corps d'une adolescente experte en Arts Martiaux plus ninjutsu et non dans le corps d'un rat? Qu'est devenue l'adolescente qui a très bien connu le Professeur O'Neil? Et si l'une des tortues tombait amoureuse de la Sirène de New York?

***Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde! En ce 24 janvier en l'an de grâce 2015, je vais essayer d'écrire une fanfic sur le film des Tortues Ninjas de l'année passée, mais avec quelques variantes! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et une heureuse année ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!*  
**

Chapitre un: Comportement étrange

Une ombre regarde quatre tortues géantes de très grandes tailles s'entraîner avec dans les yeux une lueur de fierté et d'amour. Cela fait maintenant 15 ans que l'ombre considère les quatre tortues comme ses fils.

_Ils ne sont pas humains, mais ils restent des adolescents et comme tels ils doivent apprendre beaucoup de choses. _ songe-t-elle avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. _Ils ont beau avoir 16 et 15 ans, ils resteront mes petites tortues._

La première tortue a le grain de peau vert-forêt, manie des ninjatos, porte un bandeau bleu mettant en valeur son regard bleu glace. Sa posture parfaite montre que parmi les quatre tortues, c'est lui l'aîné, et par conséquent le leader. Son nom? Léonardo.

La deuxième a le teint vert émeraude pour un regard vert néon où quelques paillettes d'or y brillent en présence de lumière. Elle porte un bandeau rouge s'accordant à merveille à son caractère et ses gestes enflammés comme le prouvent les nombreuses cicatrices parsemant le corps de la tortue aux muscles plus que puissants, ses armes sont des saïs. Raphaël est son nom et à la lueur de son regard, on devine aisément qu'il est le rebelle de la famille.

La troisième porte des lunettes qu'elle doit sans cesse remonter sur son nez inexistant où brille une soif d'apprendre plus que précoce dans son regard brun-rougeâtre sous le masque de couleur mauve. Sa peau est vert olive, elle porte tout un bazar sur sa carapace tandis qu'elle fait tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts agiles. Donatello, pour vous servir!

Et, enfin, la dernière tortue, celle qui s'amuse à taquiner son adversaire tout en bondissant aussi agilement, qu'un singe qu'elle n'est pas, l'œil bleu bébé brillant de malice et de constante bonne humeur derrière son bandeau orange où elle passe et repasse devant et derrière elle, ses nunchakus provocant de petits courants d'air sous sa peau vert tendre. Le Roi de la Joie et de la bonne humeur, je vous présente Michelangelo!

En voyant Raphaël briser le Bô d'entraînement de son frère Donatello et s'avancer vers ce dernier d'une démarche sûr de lui, l'ombre se décide à intervenir, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois lancé dans un entraînement au corps-à-corps, son fils au bandeau rouge devient difficile à calmer.

La première fois, elle avait dû intervenir grâce aux explications de son troisième fils, qui était venu la chercher dans la cuisine afin de la prévenir de la situation. En arrivant au dojo, l'ombre avait pu* constater que Donatello avait raison:

Michelangelo avait éprouvé beaucoup de mal à éviter les attaques de Raphaël, alors que Léonardo avait essayé de retenir son frère impulsif avec beaucoup de difficulté...

L'ombre avait ordonné à ses fils de s'écarter de la piste puis elle avait essayé de calmer le mutant colérique et impulsif. Elle avait vite compris que s'y prendre avec douceur ne marcherait pas. Aussi agile qu'un serpent et aussi rapide que le vent, l'ombre avait évité avec souplesse les coups de poing, de pieds, de coudes et même les lames des armes de son fils au bandeau rouge.

Après deux minutes, elle avait trouvé une ouverture dans la posture combative de son enfant. Sans que ses autres fils ne s'en rendent compte*, l'ombre s'était retrouvé derrière la tortue, dont le corps était parsemé de cicatrices pour ensuite porter un violent coup sur la nuque de Raphaël, lui faisant ainsi perdre connaissance. C'était arrivé i ans de cela*, soit, lorsque ses enfants avaient 12 ans.

-C'est très bien les enfants. prend-elle la parole. L'entraînement est terminé.

Les quatre tortues cessent alors aussitôt de bouger, s'inclinant à l'unisson face à l'ombre tout en la remerciant pour ensuite ranger leurs armes respectives à l'armurerie. La silhouette sort de l'ombre, révélant son identité grâce à des lampes à un plafonnier.

L'ombre est une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, d'origine asiatique, au regard noir étiré en amande, à la chevelure charbonnée parsemée de quelques mèches blanches et retenue en une haute queue de cheval. Elle est vêtue d'un kimono rose pâle donc les motifs représentent des fleurs de Sakura et d'un obi d'un rouge tendre. Regardant chacun de ses fils avec tendresse, elle leur offre un sourire en guise de félicitations puis rajoute, malicieuse:

-Allez dans la cuisine, vous méritez une petite récompense, ne pensez-vous pas?

Mais les quatre frères n'ont pas le temps de répondre, car* la porte du dojo s'ouvre sur...

-Ma petite pomme d'Amour! s'écrie Mikey, plus que ravi de la surprise.

En effet devant eux se tient April O'Neil, un grand sourire aux lèvres, appuyée nonchalamment contre le battant de la porte coulissante. Michelangelo court vers la deuxième humaine de sa connaissance qu'il serre dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas écraser son amie, heureux de la revoir. Excepté Raphaël et Léonardo.

-T'as bronzé. remarque la tortue au bandeau rouge en voyant le teint hâlé* de son amie journaliste.

-Merci. le remercie la jeune femme. J'ai dû me rendre en Afrique afin d'interviewer le Dr. Denis Mukwege.

-Durant ton absence, Mikey n'a pas arrêté de t'envoyer sms sur sms en espérant une réponse de ta part. se moque, ironique, Raphaël avec un sourire taquin* aux lèvres.

Michelangelo ne fait pas attention à la remarque de son aîné au bandeau rouge. La femme au kimono quitte le dojo, suivie de ses enfants et d'April pour se rendre à la cuisine, où les quatre tortues remarquent sur la table, quatre boîtes à pizza à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante.

-Chouette, de la pizza! se réjouit Mikey, tel un enfant devant son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Si Don et Raph' sont ravis d'avoir de la pizza pour le souper, seul Léo garde le silence, le regard absent. Ce que remarque la femme au kimono.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Léonardo?

Battant des paupières, la tortue au bandeau bleu tourne la tête vers la femme qui l'a interpellé, où il lit de l'inquiétude dans son regard onyx.

-Tout va bien, mère.

April a entendu la mère de ses amies tortues parler à Léonardo d'une voix inquiète. Jetant un coup d'œil aux petits frères de Léo, elle constate qu'aucun d'eux n'a entendu la question de leur mère et la réponse de leur grand frère.

_Bizarre..._ pense-t-elle, perplexe. _Certes, Léo n'est pas du genre bavard, mais de là à rester aussi silencieux est plus que troublant!_

La tortue maniant les ninjatos sent bien que sa réponse n'a pas rassuré sa mère. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, désolé, tout en s'excusant:

-Si mon comportement vous a inquiété, je m'en excuse, mère.

Léo s'incline puis rejoint ses benjamins à table, mais sans grand appétit, suivi par sa mère. Cette dernière découvre avec une heureuse surprise, une boîte contenant une salade de légumes coupés en rondelles et une deuxième contenant une dizaine de sushis où trône au milieu une sauce verte très identifiable aux yeux de la femme au kimono.

Tournant la tête vers la journaliste, la mère des quatre frères lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Merci beaucoup April. la remercie-t-elle.

-De rien, Tang Shen. répond April, souriante.

FLASH-BACK:

April se souviendra toute sa vie du jour où son père était rentré du travail accompagné d'une adolescente asiatique de 15 ans. Son nom? Tang Shen Zhi. Malgré leurs 5 ans de différence les deux filles s'étaient parfaitement bien entendues, la petite qu'avait été April avait considéré Tang Shen comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait pas, Tang Shen lui avait avoué la même chose en précisant que la fille du Professeur O'Neil était pour elle aussi précieuse qu'une sœur.

Cependant, la petite April n'avait pas compris en quoi son amie aidait son père et le Professeur Sacks dans leurs recherches. Tang Shen lui avait expliqué que grâce au produit des deux hommes qu'on lui injectait dans le sang, son corps deviendrait beaucoup plus résistant face à la maladie et ses os deviendraient* plus solides.

Lorsque l'incendie qu'avait provoqué le Professeur O'Neil avait fait fuir le Professeur Sacks, aucuns des deux hommes ne savaient que les deux amies étaient encore dans le bâtiment, plus précisément, dans l'aile où dormaient les bébés tortues. L'adolescente et la fillette avaient sauvé les bébés tortues tout en réussissant à sortir du bâtiment en flammes sans la moindre blessure, Tang Shen ayant enveloppé sa petite sœur de cœur dans une épaisse couverture tandis que l'enfant avait tenu les bébés tortues dans ses bras, protégés par la couverture.

Une fois à l'extérieur April avait confié les petites tortues à Tang Shen qui avait promis de prendre soin des petites tortues comme si elles étaient ses bébés à elle. À l'époque, April n'avait pas compris, elle savait que son amie éprouvait un tendre sentiment envers les petits reptiles, mais elle avait deviné que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son amie.

Sa surprise avait été immense en rencontrant pour la première fois Léonardo et ses frères, tortues géantes de deux mètres et dotées de la parole, mais sa surprise avait grimpé en flèche en voyant celle que les quatre frères avaient appelée 'Mère' tout en s'inclinant à la façon japonaise. Car 15 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit où le Professeur O'Neil avait perdu la vie, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite son amie du passé.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK:

Sans un mot, Léonardo se lève de table, tout en annonçant à ses frères qu'ils ont quartier libre pour ce soir.

-Trooop cool! s'écrie, super-joyeux, Michelangelo. Merci Léo, t'es le meilleur!

-Ça tombe bien, j'vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur Mikey. ajoute Raphaël.

La tortue au bandeau rouge fait mention que son petit frère l'a battu aux jeux vidéo il y a trois semaines, il y tient à sa revanche!

-Quand à moi, j'ai la plomberie de la salle de bain à réparer. acquiesce Donnie tout en remontant ses lunettes.

Mikey se penche vers son amie humaine où il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui la fait rire aux éclats. Tang Shen ne comprend pas. C'est la quatrième fois en un mois que Léonardo donne quartier libre à ses frères.

_Certes, les Dragons Pourpres et les Foots sont calmes en ce moment, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Léo d'être si peu vigilant._ songe-t-elle. _Certes, il ordonne à ses frères de s'entraîner plus que durement, mais que cache-t-il?_

Souhaitant une agréable soirée à tous, Léo se dirige vers le dojo où il prend ses armes puis quitte le repère sous l'œil perplexe des deux humaines.*

***Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé, chers fans des Tortues Ninja*? J'espère de tout cœur que vous comprenez ma décision! N'oubliez pas les reviews*, s'il vous plaît! Tout comme je tiens à remercier F-Rose pour son aide si précieuse! Un énorme 'Merci' à toi, ma petite Reine!***


	2. Etrange Amour entre une Tortue et une Hu

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes venues jeter un œil à ma fic tout en ayant laissé une review! Voici le chapitre deux qui, j'espère de tout cœur, vous plaira! Bonne lecture!***

***PS: A vous, nouvelles et nouveaux venus, j'espère que les modifications apportées vous plaisent car ça n'a pas été facile de transférer l'histoire correcte à l'ancienne! Car oui, "La Sirène de N-Y Version Corrigée" sera supprimée lorsque j'aurais terminé toutes les modifications!***

Chapitre 2: Étrange Amour entre une Tortue et une Humaine

À la surface, plus exactement à l'appartement où vit April, à un étage supérieur de celui de la jeune journaliste, une jeune fille regarde par la fenêtre. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut compter sur ses yeux, mais elle veut être là quand il viendra frapper au carreau.

_Jamais, je n'aurais cru que j'allais tomber amoureuse, un jour. _sourit-elle. _Et pourtant c'est ce qui m'arrive depuis un mois._

La jeune fille repense à ce triste jour où le notaire de ses parents était venu la voir pour lui apprendre la mort de ces derniers dans un crash aérien. Ses parents et leurs secrétaires personnelles étaient morts sur le coup. Certes, elle n'était pas aimée par ceux-ci, mais ils restaient sa famille qui l'avaient vu naître puis grandir. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré tout en acceptant les condoléances du notaire parental.

_Je n'étais rien pour eux._ pense-t-elle. _Sauf peut-être un handicap qui n'avait pas le droit de les suivre quand ils partaient en vacances, seuls, ou au travail._

FLASH-BACK, un mois en arrière:

Le soir même, elle s'était jeté du haut du toit de l'immeuble en espérant mourir très vite et sans souffrance. Elle avait gardé les lèvres closes, se refusant de crier. Sa surprise avait été grande en sentant une main caoutchouteuse, lisse, mais ferme, la maintenir contre quelque chose de dur où elle avait reconnu les battements d'un cœur, autre que le sien. Elle avait attendu que son sauveur la dépose sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle vit avant de prendre la parole:

-Pourquoi?

'Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée? ' avait été la question qu'elle mourait d'envie de poser, mais une voix, plus exactement un éclat de voix, lui apprit que son sauveur et elle n'étaient pas seuls, lui faisant tourner la tête vers la voix, soit, vers la gauche.

-Putain, Léo! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauver cette fille? T'aurais pu te faire remarquer! Et j't'signale qu'elle est en train de nous regarder, c'est sûr qu'elle va informer les poulets!

Sur un ton calme le surnommé Léo avait répliqué qu'il l'a sauvé parce que personne ne mérite de mourir à un âge aussi jeune que le sien tout en rajoutant le prénom de Raphaël.

_Sa voix était si belle, bien que froide, je l'ai trouvé magnifique._ pense-t-elle, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce soir.

Ayant pris son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille s'était assise sur ses talons puis avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

-Vous vous trompez...

Mais ni Raphaël, ni Léo ne l'avaient entendue, car elle s'était exprimé à voix basse, mais cela n'empêcha pas le prénommé Raphaël de continuer à insulter sons sauveur.

-OH! avait-elle hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons. COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE J'INFORME LES POLICIERS DE QUOIQUE CE SOIT SI JE SUIS AVEUGLE?!

Son soudain éclat de voix avait fait taire la personne répondant au nom de Raphaël. Sans qu'elle ne le sache Léo et Raph' avaient tourné la tête vers elle, la surprise la plus totale peinte sur leur visage. Délicatement, le dénommé Léo l'avait aidé à se mettre debout tout en présentant son bras afin qu'elle y enroule les siens.

Elle n'avait pas vu le mouvement, mais avait parfaitement ressenti le léger vent qu'avait produit le geste de Raphaël devant son visage, tout comme elle avait senti ses joues devenir brûlantes, gênée d'avoir hurlé.

-Vous pouvez arrêter, s'il vous plaît? avait-elle demandé d'une petite voix.

-Putain! avait crié, abasourdi, Raphaël en reculant d'un pas. Elle blague pas!

L'adolescente se souvient qu'après quelques petites secondes Léo l'avait écartée de lui avec douceur et maladresse, lui soufflant à l'oreille de ne pas recommencer, qu'il devait partir. Elle n'avait pas entendu Raphaël s'en aller, tout son être tourné vers Léo.

-D'accord. avait-elle répondu, le cœur lourd. Tu reviendras?

Un silence. Léo était-il parti sans qu'elle ne l'entende?

-Je ne sais pas.

Puis plus rien. L'adolescente avait senti son cœur se remplir de joie à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle fois, peut-être, Léo.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

_J'ignore si tu en avais conscience, mais cette brève seconde où tu m'a pris dans tes bras m'avait apporté beaucoup de joie, moi qui a longtemps été surnommée 'Mlle Tristesse'._ pense la jeune fille.

Deux coups frappés légèrement au carreau la font soudainement revenir à la réalité. Elle sourit, impatiente, tout en s'écartant de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvre. L'adolescente devine que Léo est entré en ne sentant plus l'air frais du soir sur sa peau, lorsque les mains de ce dernier se trouvent à sa taille. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, des lèvres humides se posent sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Au comble du bonheur, elle répond fougueusement au tendre contact, tout en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de Léo.

Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils ont pris connaissance de leurs sentiments respectifs, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs qu'ici, entrain de s'embrasser. La tortue mutante qu'est Léonardo aurait volontiers avoué à sa famille ainsi qu'à April qu'il aime une humaine et que l'humaine l'aime aussi.

Après avoir sauvé la jeune fille à la chevelure impressionnante (il ne savait pas encore son prénom) Léo avait eu la surprise de penser à elle tous les soirs.

Tous les soirs, la tortue au bandeau bleu s'assure que la jeune fille qu'elle a sauvée va bien, sans qu'aucune de ses sœurs ne soient au courant. Étrangement, Raphaël n'avait rien dit à leur mère quant à leur rencontre avec l'adolescente aveugle.

La réponse apparut sous la forme d'un morceau de papier, sur lequel son frère au bandeau rouge avait écrit que le fait que Léo ait sauvé une humaine aveugle ne l'inquiétait pas et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en parlerait à Senseï.

Pour la tortue maniant des ninjatos, le matin était source d'inquiétudes. Léonardo se posait beaucoup de questions sur la jeune humaine, se rendant malade d'inquiétude. Comment allait-elle? Était-elle souffrante? Pourquoi avait-elle tenté de s'ôter la vie? Mais une question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit (et selon lui la plus importante): comment s'appelait-elle?

Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il se souvient du parfum de muguet de la chevelure (incroyablement longue) de l'adolescente, comme il se remémore* la douceur de sa peau très blanche, mais très loin d'être pâle.

Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard qu'il prit le risque de lui rendre visite, alors qu'elle était seule. Il était entré par la fenêtre qui, fort heureusement, était assez grande pour lui permettre d'entrer sans le moindre problème. Très rapidement, ils étaient devenus amis, partageant en commun la lecture, le jeu d'échecs, l'Histoire, l'Amour de la langue Japonaise et la pratique du karaté.

Le premier jour, Léonardo avait été plus que surpris en découvrant la couleur de regard de la jeune fille: Violet-améthyste.

Afin d'éviter que ses cheveux blonds comme les blés ne traînent par terre, la jeune fille les avait redressés en quatre macarons. Pendant des heures*, les deux nouveaux amis avaient parlé de tout et de rien, jusqu'au jour où ils s'avouèrent leurs tendres sentiments...

La tortue au bandeau bleu avait appris* le pourquoi sa belle avait voulu se suicider le soir de leur 'rencontre':

-Mes parents sont morts, je n'ai personne. Et puis personne ne souhaite être ami avec une ado aveugle aux yeux violets. Je cache que je suis riche, car les gens changeront de comportement et tenteront, un jour ou l'autre, de* m'éliminer pour récolter l'argent de ma famille en prétendant qu'il ou elle était mon meilleur ami et que j'aurais noté son nom dans mon testament. Mais je sais qu'avec toi, je n'ai rien à craindre: tu es quelqu'un de loyal envers les gens, mais aussi avec tes sentiments.

Suite à cette réponse les deux adolescents se sont tus, tous les deux confortablement installés contre des coussins posés au sol où Léo caresse les cheveux de sa belle.

-Lena? prend-il la parole. D'où te vient ce surnom de Mlle Tristesse?

L'appelée se serre davantage contre son plastron, posant l'oreille à l'emplacement du cœur, légèrement hésitante, mais finalement elle lui explique que depuis son adoption, (Didine, ici, c'est fait exprès que j'ai mis ce mot! Pour montrer que Lena n'est pas la fille biologique de Mr et Mrs Silver) ses parents ne l'ont jamais aimée car trop différente d'eux. Le diagnostic de sa cécité à l'âge de 3 mois n'avait pas aidé dans un éventuel rapprochement de ses parents.

-Les gens qui sont à mon service m'ont donné ce surnom, car jamais ils ne m'ont affiché le moindre sentiment de bonheur. Avant de te rencontrer, l'unique personne qui m'avait apporté du bonheur était Nana, ma nourrice.

Léonardo ne peut s'empêcher de remercier le hasard qui a fait qu'avec Raph' il ne patrouillait pas très loin de l'appartement d'April.

-A quoi penses-tu Léo? murmure tendrement Lena.

Frissonnant de plaisir face à la caresse sur son bras gauche, le fils aîné de Tang Shen sourit, heureux comme jamais il ne l'a été.

-Je repensais à notre "rencontre". répond-t-il, sincère.

-Mais tu as peur, n'est-ce pas? questionne Lena en se mettant à genoux, encadrant le visage de son petit ami de ses mains, tout en plongeant son regard éteint dans celui de glace de Léonardo. Tu as peur que tes frères et ta mère n'approuvent pas notre relation? Ou est-ce à cause du silence des Dragons Pourpres et des Foots?

La première chose qui avait surpris Léo chez Lena était sa perceptibilité puis son cœur d'or, sa générosité malgré son âme tourmentée et un grand manque de confiance en soi. En trois semaines il l'avait guérie de sa timidité et lui avait appris à avoir plus confiance en elle et en ses capacités en lui apprenant à se défendre et la médiation.

La tortue au bandeau bleu avait appris que l'adolescente s'entraînait, seule, au maniement de katanas. Et qu'elle y est excellait.

Dire que Léonardo a été surprit serait trop faible pour expliquer le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait été ébahi, admiratif et fier.

Oui, Léo est plus que fier de sa petite amie manie les katanas malgré son handicap. Où a-t-elle apprit ces gestes? D'où lui vient cette assurance qui s'opère en elle lorsqu'elle a ses armes en mains?

La tortue mutante avait posé ces questions, mais Lena avait été incapable d'y répondre, ne comprenant pas elle-même d'où lui vient cette métamorphose qui s'opère en elle quand elle a ses armes.

-Les deux. soupire le fils aîné de Tang Shen.

Doucement, Lena se blottit une nouvelle fois contre le plastron de son amoureux, sa joue à l'emplacement du cœur, appréciant d'entendre le chant de l'organe vital de toute vie. Le grand frère de Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo avait retiré son plastron de bambou afin de permettre de sentir la douceur de la peau de sa belle, tout en laissant sa main gauche dans le dos de cette dernière tandis que la droite caresse la chevelure de sa copine.

-Ma mère est humaine, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ses états d'âme ou à quoi elle pense lorsqu'on discute elle et moi, reprend la parole la tortue mutante.

Lena garde le silence, se blottissant davantage contre Léo, le cœur lourd. Avoir parlé de Nana lui rappelle combien l'absence de la jeune femme est un véritable crève-cœur.

Les domestiques ne l'ignorent pas. Ils savent que Nana avait été la seule qui avait réellement aimé le bambin qu'était Lena, sans jamais être dérangé par la couleur inhabituelle de son regard et la longueur plus qu'impossible de sa chevelure (à 3 mois ses cheveux avaient la longueur d'un bébé de deux ans!)

La jeune nourrice (Nana n'avait que 21 ans et avait perdu son bébé depuis un mois) l'avait nourri, aimée et éduqué tout en lui apprenant à faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal comme si elle avait été sa propre fille.

Le lien avait été si fort que lorsque Mireille a annoncé à la fille adoptive de ses patrons (occupant les postes de cuisinière et de bonne) la mort brutale de Nana, l'enfant de 4 ans avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, où pendant des jours, la petite fille avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la perte de la femme que son cœur avait choisi comme mère. Six jours plus tard, ses parents avaient accepté* à ce que l'enfant aille se recueillir sur la tombe de la jeune défunte très tôt au matin pour éviter de tomber sur des paparazzis.

_Ce jour, ils m'avaient accordé un peu de leur si précieux temps._ se souvient Lena. _Nana était le soleil qui a illuminé ma vie, elle restera la mère que le Destin m'a arraché...mais Léonardo est la lune qui veille sur moi par sa douceur et sa présence muette réconfortante._

-...na? Lena?

Revenant sur Terre, l'adolescente s'excuse, s'étant perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu disais quelque chose, Léo?

Gardant sa Princesse contre lui, Léonardo l'installe sur ses genoux, puis se redresse en position assise. Il sort de sa poche un T-Phone qu'il pose dans la main gauche de l'humaine, lui précisant qu'il a quelque chose pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande, curieuse, Lena en touchant la chose.

-Une invention de mon frère Donatello. réponds, souriant, Léo. Contrairement aux I-Phones, je lui ai demandé à ce qu'il modifie le toucher des touches afin que ce soit plus facile pour toi pour m'envoyer des messages, voir, pour m'appeler. Et il a ajouté quelque chose de spécial.

Se souvenant des explications de Don lorsque ce dernier leur a présenté sa création (ils n'avaient que 13 ans), la tortue maniant des ninjatos les explique à sa Princesse.

-Mais comment pourrais-je lire les messages que tu m'enverras? lui demande, tristement, la jeune fille à la longue chevelure.

Son sourire s'agrandissant, Léonardo entreprend d'écrire un sms à sa dulcinée, qui sent alors le T-Phone vibrer dans sa main pendant* une seconde avant qu'une une voix robotique s'élève après un léger 'Bip':

_**Vous avez un message. De Léonardo. Connaître le contenu du message?**_

D'un petit baiser la joue gauche de sa copine, Léo l'encourage à répondre.

-Oui, répond l'adolescente au regard améthyste.

_**Lecture du message: Tu es ma vie, Lena. Je t'aime.**_

Surprise, mais très heureuse du cadeau que Donatello lui a fait (sans que ce dernier ne le sache) et que son chéri lui a offert, la jeune fille embrasse passionnément sa tortue.

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir laissé vos rewiens et avis en tous genres! Je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée.***


	3. La Sirène de New-York: Légende?

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, voici le 3ème chapitre! Je vais essayé de terminer les modifications au plus vite car je ne tiens plus en place, moi...*  
**

Chapitre 3: La Sirène de New-York: Légende? Ou réalité?

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis que Léonardo s'est rendu chez Lena. La tortue au bandeau bleu essaye de se rendre le plus souvent possible chez sa dulcinée les quelques soirs où lui et ses frères ne doivent pas effectuer de rondes de surveillance et s'ils remontent à la surface, Léo déploie des trésors d'imaginations pour que ses frères ne se doutent pas des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Lena si jamais cette dernière est à la fenêtre!

Mais si Léo cache à sa famille qu'il a une amoureuse, il leur cache également le cadeau de sa belle qu'est un collier en argent dont l'extrémité est une améthyste taillée en une rose ouverte. La raison d'un tel présent? Oh, pour son anniversaire, pardi! Car la jeune fille aveugle se doute qu'elle ne pourrait être présente le jour J qui est aussi l'anniversaire des frères de son aimé...et du sien (à elle)!

Ce qui fait que depuis 4 mois le fils aîné de Tang Shen cherche un cadeau à la hauteur de la rareté de l'âme de Lena. _J'ai du mal à croire que son père était acteur et sa mère chef d'entreprise pour gagner une telle somme d'argent!_

Un soir où la belle aveugle est assisse dans le bureau de sa mère pour prélever les comptes en banque de ses défunts parents, elle avait réalisé à quel point son héritage est immense! Elle en avait parlé à Leo qui en avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés!

Se doutant de quelque chose Tang Shen a essayé de comprendre le comportement de son fils aîné, sans succès. Il affiche le même visage impassible que de coutume, la seule différence que la jeune femme ait remarqué était que son fils souriait plus souvent quand il pensait être seul. La mère de famille se promit de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Étant la seule humaine de la famille, son cœur de mère souffre en pensant que jamais ses fils ne pourront fonder une famille. Comme ils ne seront jamais acceptés par les habitants de New-York, habitants qu'ils ont sauvés il y a presque un an.

_Mes enfants seront considérés comme des monstres, des erreurs de la nature. _pense-t-elle. _Indignes de vivre alors qu'ils ont sauvé les habitants de New York du danger que le Shredder menaçait de leur envoyer avec l'aide du Professeur_ _Sachs._

Buvant une gorgée de thé Tang Shen regarde Michelangelo jouer aux jeux vidéo devant elle, Donatello lisant un livre sur les plus grands inventeurs à sa gauche. Et derrière elle elle devine Raphaël entrain d'assaillir le sac de sable de ses poings tandis que Leonardo est au dojo, plongé dans une profonde médiation.

_La vie est injuste. _poursuivit-elle ses pensées._ Mais la vie n'est jamais tendre, que ce soit pour un humain ou une tortue mutante. Non, le mieux est qu'ils restent cachés à l'abri des égouts. Après tout seuls April et son collègue Vernon sont les deux seuls humains qui connaissent l'existence de Leonardo et de ses frères._

-Mère? l'appelle Donatello en refermant son livre.

-Oui, Donatello? sourit la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers son fils au bandeau mauve.

-Avez-vous remarqué l'étrange comportement de Leo?

_Ainsi, je ne suis pas la seule qui a remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez Leonardo._ en conclut-elle.

La mère de famille acquiesce, faisant comprendre à son fils qu'il peut continuer.

-Il y a six mois il m'avait demandé si je pouvais fabriquer un T-Phone avec des touches adaptées pour une personne aveugle. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'April voulait en faire cadeau à un ami. répondit Donatello en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange car jamais April ne nous a dit qu'elle a des amis aveugles.

_De plus en plus étrange. Jamais Leonardo n'aurait menti de la sorte à l'un de ses frères surtout à Donatello._ songe Tang Shen._ Aurait-il rencontré un humain autre qu'April ou Vernon? Non, il m'en aurait pa…_

-Cowabunga! s'exclame Mikey sans savoir qu'il vient de couper les pensées de sa mère. J'suis trop fort!

Se relevant, la manette en main, la tortue au bandeau orange commence une danse de la victoire un peu…ridicule. Donnie sourit devant la joie de son petit frère tandis que leur mère boit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, amusée malgré elle.

À la surface, Lena s'ennuie. La journée lui a semblé interminable entre ses différents cours, les nombreux dons aux différentes associations dont elle est marraine, le relevé des comptes et son entraînement à la médiation qu'elle a aussitôt cessé car Leo n'est pas auprès d'elle pour lui réexpliquer comment il faut si prendre.

Soupirant, la jeune aveugle termine de brosser ses cheveux, attendant que Mireille termine de cuisiner le repas de demain pour que la vieille femme les lui coiffe en macarons, de préférence les mêmes que l'actrice Carrie Fisher abordait en jouant la Princesse Leïa dans les films Star Wars.

Dix minutes plus tard Lena reconnaît le pas de Mireille dans le couloir se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La vieille femme entre dans la salle d'eau où elle voit la jeune fille assisse sur une chaise le dos face aux miroirs, l'attendant sagement. Mireille maugrée dans sa barbe inexistante contre la longueur inimaginable des cheveux de sa jeune maîtresse.

Lena retint un deuxième soupir, d'agacement celui-là. Il y a 11 ans ses parents avaient engagé un coiffeur professionnel qui s'était révélé impuissant à lui couper ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux. Pareil pour les vingt autres.

-Mireille? appelle-t-elle, nerveuse.

La vieille femme cesse de maugréer, attentive, mais toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui?

-J'ai peur de croiser des journalistes en me rendant là-bas. révèle-t-elle. Et si je rencontre des journalistes? Je dois faire quoi?

'Là-bas' est une clinique pour enfants et adolescents cancéreux dont Lena rendait souvent visite, la nuit, à l'insu de ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie. Elle en était devenue la marraine dès le premier soir, alors qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans.

Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, la jeune fille a le trac. Elle a peur de rencontrer des paparazzis ou mêmes des journalistes. Jusqu'à présent le directeur de l'hôpital a toujours gardé le secret de ses visites ainsi que son nom. Malgré son handicap Lena a eu, le premier soir, l'intuition que l'homme n'appellerait aucuns paparazzis, que c'était un homme de confiance.

_Et je ne me suis pas trompée._

-Dois-je vous rappeler qu'avant la mort de Monsieur et Madame vous vous y rendez tous les soirs en cachette? répond Mireille, mordante.

Lorsqu'elle était encore petite fille Lena n'était pas comprise, en plus de ses parents, mais aussi par les gens à son service. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Leonardo et son amour envers la tortue mutante elle ne fond plus en larmes à chaque fois que Mireille ou Edgar lui parle avec irrespect. La jeune fille aurait pu les renvoyer, mais elle est été incapable de faire quoique ce soit avec ses mains car jamais la vieille femme qu'est Mireille n'avait voulu un quelconque coup de mains de sa part, prétextant qu'elle allait tout casser.

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…_songe-t-elle. _Comme si du jour au lendemain_ _Mireille allait se révéler gentille! Sans parler d'Edgar!_

Le chauffeur de la limousine l'effraye. Par le passé elle avait tenté d'expliquer à ses parents le pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Edgar, mais rien à faire. Ses parents ne l'avaient même pas écoutée. La jeune fille se rappelle d'une gifle que son père lui avait donnée car « Tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur mon texte! ».

Une fois que Mireille a terminé de coiffer sa jeune maîtresse, elle reconnaît que la jeune fille est fort jolie. _Ma foi, j'suis pas sûre qu'elle se trouve un fiancé avec ses yeux si horribles…_

Vêtue d'une robe bleue pastel lui recouvrant entièrement les jambes, d'une veste et de sandales blanches, un sac à main bleu nuit sur les genoux, Lena hésite. Doit-elle porter les habituelles lunettes noires qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle se rendait à la clinique? Ou doit-elle montrer ses yeux à la couleur si particulière?

Finalement, elle opte pour la première proposition. Inutile d'effrayer les gens venus la voir. Après tout n'avait-elle pas précisé la première fois qu'elle est aveugle? Une infirmière lui avait expliqué que les petits (et grands) patients détestent qu'on leur mente simplement parce qu'ils sont malades.

Âgée de 5 ans à l'époque Lena avait approuvé la remarque. Après tout pourquoi mentir? Elle n'avait jamais menti sauf depuis qu'elle connaît Leonardo. Car qui la croirait si elle révèle son histoire avec la tortue géante qu'est son petit ami?

Quinze minutes plus tard l'adolescente est dans la voiture côté copilote, Egard au volant. Lena avait menacé le chauffeur de le renvoyer et de le traîner en justice s'il tentait quoi que ce soit sur elle…car elle avait sentit ses mauvaises intentions sur sa personne.

Si le chauffeur a été surprit du ton glacial de sa jeune patronne il comprend rapidement que ce n'est plus la même jeune fille d'il y a quatre mois.

-Si vous tenez à votre poste et à votre liberté, restez tranquille. a-t-elle prit la parole. Je n'hésiterai pas à appeler la police.

_Grâce à Leo, j'ai plus confiance en moi. _sourit la jeune aveugle._ Je n'ai plus peur de dire ce que je pense vraiment._

Une fois arrivés à destination Lena quitte la voiture, se dirigeant sans problème vers l'entrée de la clinique. Elle reconnaît la voix de Grace, l'infirmière de garde, prendre la parole. Grace est une femme du même âge que Mireille, mais mille fois plus gentille que cette dernière.

-Bonsoir Lena. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Bien, merci Grace. lui sourit l'adolescente aveugle. Tout le monde va bien?

Par "tout le monde" Lena veut parler des gens (médecins, infirmières, techniciennes de surface) qui travaillent à l'hôpital et des malades.

L'adolescente aveugle sent l'ambiance changer.

-Brian est décédé, il y a trois jours. lui répond la réceptionniste.

Lena sent son cœur se serrer de triste en pensant à Lily, la petite amie du défunt.

_Pauvre Lily, elle qui espérait que Bryan allait guérir. _pense-t-elle. _Elle doit être très malheureuse._

-Pauvre Lily, elle doit être très affectée.

-Merci d'être venue, Lena. lui répond une voix à sa gauche.

Tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix, la jeune fille aveugle reconnu la mère d'Elizabeth (le vrai prénom de Lily) grâce à son parfum et à la longueur des ongles des mains de la femme qui lui prend les siennes.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Madame Bat. lui souhaite Lena, compatissante.

-Je te remercie. lui sourit Madame Bat. J'espère que vous saurez trouver les mots pour réconforter ma Lily.

_Je pensais chanter une chanson d'Amour, mais Lily est en deuil._ réfléchit Lena en fronçant des sourcils.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Lena garde le silence, ce que comprennent les deux femmes depuis le temps qu'elles connaissent Lena. Cela fait 10 ans que Lena vient tous les soirs chanter pour les cancéreux avant de devenir la marraine de l'hôpital qui s'occupe d'eux.

-Que pensez-vous de…? reprend-elle la parole.

Mais la jeune fille est coupée par l'arrivée du directeur, qu'elle reconnaît la marche rapide et calme, dans les couloirs, l'appelant.

-Ah, Lena! s'exclame-t-il en la voyant. Je te cherchais!

-Bonsoir Professeur Stackmon°. le salue-t-elle d'un acquiescement de tête.

Elle se rend compte que la mère de Lily lui a lâché les mains, que le Professeur Stackmon lui prend la main gauche qu'elle sent moite. L'instant d'après ils courent dans les couloirs.

-Excuse-moi d'être brutal, mais tout le monde t'attend! s'excuse-t-il.

-Je suis si en retard que ça? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-J'ai oublié de te sonner pour te prévenir que l'heure avait changé. répondit le directeur. Au lieu de 20h00 c'est maintenant à 18h30 que tu dois arriver sur la scène.

Bien qu'inutilement Lena écarquille les yeux de surprise.

_Il plaisante, j'espère?! _pensa-t-elle, au comble de la surprise._ Mais j'ai mille choses à faire en journée, moi!_

La jeune fille veut protester, donner son opinion, mais elle ne le fait pas. Non pas à cause des cris des malades et de leur famille venus la voir, mais parce qu'elle ne compte pas les faire languir plus longtemps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « Ouf » qu'elle se retrouve debout face au public qui hurle son prénom tout en applaudissant avec beaucoup de chaleur.

Lorsque les clameurs et les applaudissements font place au silence Lena prend la parole, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'a pas le tract.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ignorais que les heures avaient changés. Avant de chanter la chanson de ce soir, je voudrais présenter mes condoléances à Lily et à la famille de Bryan.

-Merci Mlle. entendit-elle une voix dans le public.

En guise de remerciement Lena acquiesce. Puis elle tourne la tête vers les deux hommes (des infirmiers) qui deviennent musiciens les soirs où elle arrive à se libérer pour donner un peu de bonheur aux jeunes malades.

-Êtes-vous prêts, Messieurs?

-Yes, Miss! lui répondent les deux hommes.

-Quelle est la chanson, aujourd'hui? lui demanda le plus âgé, impatient.

-Titanic. répondit, tout simplement, Lena dans un sourire.

La musique retentit, douce, ensorcelante. Après 24 secondes Lena se mit à chanter:

**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you**  
_(Toutes les nuits dans mes rêves je te vois, je te ressens)_

Depuis toujours Lena aime chanter. Mais personne dans son entourage n'avait montré de l'émerveillement devant son don.

**That is how I know you go on.**  
_(C'est comme ça que je sais que tu existes.)_

Car contrairement à ses parents et aux autres (Mireille et Edgar), ses fans (les malades, leurs familles et le corps médical de l'hôpital) et Leonardo sont été hypnotisés par sa voix, la justesse du ton et l'émotion qui s'en dégage font pleurer beaucoup de personnes quand elle chante des chansons tristes.

**Far across the distance and spaces between us**  
_(Malgré la distance et l'espace entre nous)_

-Ta voix est aussi pure que le cristal. avait murmuré, touché et ému, Leonardo la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu chanter.

**You have come to show you go on.**  
_(Tu es venu pour montrer que tu existes.)_

_Quel dommage que je sois aveugle, je voudrais tant pouvoir le regarder…_pensa-t-elle, légèrement triste.

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
_(A côté, loin, qu'importe où tu es)_

_Je sais à quoi il ressemble, mais ce n'est pas la même chose._

**I believe that the heart does go on.**  
_(Je crois que le cœur continue de battre.)_

Soudain, Lena frissonne.

**Once more you open the door**  
_(Une fois de plus tu ouvres la porte)_

Ce n'est pas de froid car la jeune fille porte encore sa veste.

**And you're here in my heart**  
_(Et tu es là dans mon cœur)_

_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…_

**And my heart will go on and on.**  
_(Et mon cœur continuera de battre à jamais.)_

Si la petite amie de Leonardo n'était pas aveugle, elle se serait rendue compte qu'une jeune femme (qu'elle n'a jamais vue auparavant) l'observe avec dans les yeux une lueur inquiétante.

**Love can touch us one time and last for a life time**  
_(L'Amour peut nous toucher une fois et durer toute une vie)_

Qui est cette femme? Karaï, bien sûr!

**And never let go till we're gone.**  
_(Et ne plus disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.)_

Depuis presque un an la jeune femme désespère de voir son père se réveiller. Alors quand Hun lui a parlé d'une vieille légende locale, elle ne l'avait pas crue, lui riant au nez puis l'instant d'après en le traitant d'imbécile.

**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to**  
_(L'Amour c'était quand je t'aimais, un instant vrai auquel je m'accroche)_

Quelle légende, me demandez-vous?

**In my life we'll always go on.**  
_(Dans ma vie nous existerons toujours.)_

C'est très simple. On raconte, autrefois, qu'une Sirène aurait vécu dans les mers bordant les États-Unis et que quelques fois elle quittait les eaux pour vivre parmi les hommes.

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
_(A côté, loin, qu'importe où tu es)_

Comment la reconnaître? Encore une fois c'est très simple.

**I believe that the heart does go on.**  
_(Je crois que le cœur continue de battre.)_

La Sirène possède une chevelure d'une longueur extrêmement longue pour une couleur d'yeux très particulière. La couleur? Personne ne le sait car l'unique témoignage parvenu jusqu'à notre époque dit que la femme avait toujours les yeux clos. Car atteinte de cécité.

**Once more you open the door**  
_(Une fois de plus tu ouvres la porte)_

Le témoignage précise que la Sirène peut guérir n'importe qui de n'importe quelle blessure en enroulant quelques mèches de cheveux sur la plaie. Après la Sirène se mette à chanter, par miracle (ou par le Diable?) sa chevelure se met à briller, guérissant les mourants ou les blessés.

**And you're here in my heart**  
_(Et tu es là dans mon cœur)_

Voila pourquoi Karaï est présente ce soir. Le frère de l'un des Dragons Pourpres a rapporté à son frère qu'une jeune fille vient tous les soirs depuis 10 ans chanter pour les malades. Et qu'une fois il avait eu l'impression que sa chevelure (alors coiffée en deux nattes) avait brillé.

**And my heart will go on and on.**  
_(Et mon cœur continuera de battre à jamais.)_

_Quelque chose n'est pas normal. _réfléchit Lena sans s'arrêter de chanter. _Bryan était sur le chemin de la guérison, c'est impossible qu'il ait fait une rechute._

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**  
_(Tu es là, je n'ai plus peur de rien)_

C'est le cœur serré que la jeune fille se rappela de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le défunt, trois jours plutôt.

-Tu sais la première chose que je ferai en sortant d'ici, Lena? lui avait-il demandé en l'aidant à tresser ses cheveux.

-Non, qu'est-ce que c'est?

**And I know that my heart will go on.**  
_(Et je sais que mon cœur continuera de battre.)_

Bien qu'aveugle, Lena sait percevoir les émotions des gens qui l'entourent. Bryan ne tenait pas en place, sautillant presque constamment sur son lit, comme une puce.

**We'll stay forever this way**  
_(Nouscontinueronscommeça pour toujours)_

-Je partirais à la recherche de la Sirène de New-York! Avec Lily, bien sûr!

**You are safe in my heart**  
_(Tues en sécurité dans mon cœur)_

La réponse du jeune homme (Bryan avait 19 ans) avait intriguée la jeune fille aveugle. N'ayant jamais quitté l'appartement où elle vit, ce sont les professeurs (de niveau primaire puis secondaire) qui venaient lui donner cours à la maison.

Élevé brillante, Lena adore apprendre. Elle est curieuse de tout, pose beaucoup de questions à tous ses profs, mais elle est certaine que jamais l'un d'eux n'a fait mention d'une Sirène vivant à New-York!

Bryan s'était fait une joie de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait sur cette fameuse Sirène.

**And my heart will go on and on.**  
_(Et mon cœur continuera de battre à jamais.)_

Lorsque Lena termine de chanter suivi d'un silence qui est vite brisé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit avec des « Bravo », des « Magnifique », un souffle murmurant « Une voix d'Ange ». Bref, de nouveau, c'est un succès!

S'écartant du micro, Lena fait une profonde révérence tout en remerciant le public. En se redressant, un cri la fait se retourner rapidement, tenant en main l'un de ses katanas, la lame pointée vers l'inconnu. Comme sorti de nul part!

-Qui êtes-vous? crie-t-elle, le visage impassible. Et que me voulez-vous?

-Toi, ma jolie. répond l'homme sans être dérangé par la lame du sabre tout près de sa pomme d'Adam.

À la plus grande horreur de Lena l'homme arrive à lui arracher des mains son arme et la lancer loin, très loin d'elle. Reculant pas à pas au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'avance vers elle, Lena sent rapidement le vide sous son talon gauche.

-Mince…murmure-t-elle, inquiète.

-Si tu rends sans faire d'histoires, je serai gentil avec toi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie l'adolescente aveugle remercie le ciel d'être tombé aveugle lorsqu'elle était bébé. Se souvenant des quelques leçons de ninjutsu que Leonardo lui apprend, Lena se laisse tomber en arrière, se rattrapant in extremis en posant ses mains au sol et d'une pression, elle bondit.

Son saut arrière étonne Karaï, Hun (car c'est lui qui parlait avec Lena), les quelques Dragon Pourpres et toute les personnes présentes dans la salle. Souplement Lena atterrit sur ses pieds, se mettant en position de défense, prête à ne pas se laisser enlever sans réussir à tenir tête à l'homme de grande taille.

Le combat de Lena contre Hun est inégal car si Hun est un homme qui a de l'expérience dans l'art du combat, Lena en est à son premier combat au corps à corps. Mais elle réussit à éviter certains de ses coups pour, quelque fois, réussir à le repousser en lui donnant de puissants coups de pied dans l'estomac (ce qui doit faire MÉGA mal car elle porte des chaussures à petits talons).

Malheureusement le combat est remporté par Hun qui donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune fille. À cause de la violence du choc Lena crache du sang, murmurant un faible « Leo » avant de perdre connaissance…

°Avez-vous deviné de qui je me suis inspirée pour le nom de famille du Directeur de l'hôpital? Allez, c'est facile!

****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a donné des frissons! Vous savez que j'ai du mal à écrire des scènes de combat, mais j'espère que votre imagination vous a aidé! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!****


	4. Guérir le Shredder ou la mort?

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 4ème chapitre de « La Sirène de New-York », j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les 3 premiers! En vous remerciant du fond du cœur pour vos rewiens, comme je remercie les gens qui ont mis l'histoire de Lena et de Leo dans leurs favoris! Merci beaucoup!***

Chapitre 4: Guérir le Shredder ou mourir?

Lorsque Lena reprend connaissance, elle sait qu'elle est retenue prisonnière. Comment le sait-elle? C'est très simple: Ses chevilles et ses poignets sont solidement attachés par une corde, elle est allongée sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Et que le sol bouge de façon étrange, mais pas inconnue.

_Un bateau. _devine-t-elle. _Je me trouve sur un bateau._

Décidant de ne pas bouger afin de récolter un maximum d'informations, l'adolescente entend une conversation en chinois entre une femme et un homme. Elle reconnaît l'homme qui l'a vaincu, la douleur à son estomac se réveillant à ce souvenir.

Lena ne peut retenir un gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Karaï et Hun se retournent vers elle, surpris de la savoir réveillée. La jeune femme se dirige vers sa prisonnière, posant un genou au sol, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

-Tu es réveillée, Sirène? prend-t-elle la parole dans un parfait anglais.

Surprise par ce surnom, Lena réussit à s'asseoir sur ses talons puis à relever la tête, plongeant son regard violet dans celui noir de la Kunoichi.

-Qui êtes-vous? prend-t-elle la parole, parfaitement calme. Et que me voulez-vous?

Si Karaï est surprise devant le calme de sa prisonnière et la couleur étrange de ses yeux, elle ne le montre pas. _Je suis une Kunoichi, je ne dois pas montrer mes émotions à mes prisonniers._

-Tu as sûrement entendu parler du Clan des Foots, non? répond néanmoins la jeune femme. Je suis leur Chef.

Lena acquiesce. Leonardo lui avait parlé des Dragons Pourpres ainsi que du Clan des Foots dont le Chef était connu sous le nom de Shredder le Destructeur. Son petit ami lui avait tout raconté. Absolument tout.

-Vous devez être Karaï. reprend la parole Lena. Vous vous prétendiez être une Kunoichi sans peur, mais n'avez-vous pas fuit lâchement quand votre maître a été terrassé?

La jeune fille sait qu'elle joue avec le feu. Qu'elle risque sa vie en étalant devant sa geôlière sa lâcheté. Karaï perd son sourire et son assurance, fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés par la colère.

-Qui? souffle-t-elle avec rage.

Relevant la tête avec hautain, Lena ne dit rien. Elle a promit à son chéri de ne pas révéler son existence ainsi que celles de ses frères et de sa mère. Même si elle se doute que Karaï les a sûrement déjà rencontrés…

La gifle part, atteignant la joue gauche de la jeune fille aveugle qui sent sa joue la brûler, mais elle reste muette, augmentant la colère de Karaï. Qui fond comme neige au soleil.

_Ces maudites tortues sont sûrement amies avec cette fille sinon comment saurait-elle mon nom? _réfléchit la jeune femme. _Et la déchéance de Maître Shredder?_

-Maître Karaï que comptez-vous faire de cette fille? demande Hun, ramenant la Kunoichi sur Terre.

Se relevant Karaï tourne la tête vers l'homme de très grande taille. La jeune femme ne comprend pas pourquoi son père a fait de cet homme le chef des Dragons Pourpres. D'origine Chinoise Hun a le visage carré, le corps sculpté comme une armoire à glace avec des muscles à faire pâlir Hercule d'envie, le tatouage caractéristique à l'appartenance aux Dragons Pourpres zébrant son bras gauche et son cou en passant sur son torse.

-Laisse-nous seules, Hun. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose avec notre prisonnière.

Hun ne se fait pas prier. Il laisse la fille de Shredder et la captive seules, se demandant à quoi est entrain de penser Karaï. Une fois seules la Kunoichi regarde de haut sa prisonnière, se demandant comment savoir si l'adolescente aveugle est bien la Sirène de New-York.

Lena ne brise pas le silence, réfléchissant sur le pourquoi les Dragons Pourpres l'ont kidnappé. Bien qu'aveugle, l'adolescente au regard violet ne quitte pas sa geôlière des yeux, se fiant au son des pas que Karaï émet sur le sol.

Grâce à Hun Karaï a apprit l'existence d'une Sirène capable de soigner n'importe quelles blessures rien qu'en chantant. Se rapprochant de sa prisonnière, la Kunoichi défit les macarons, admirant avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'étonnement la longueur incroyable des cheveux de la jeune fille.

_La longueur de ses cheveux est impressionnante…_pense-t-elle en se saisissant d'une mèche. _Si la légende dit vrai la Sirène de New-York sait soigner n'importe qui de n'importe quelles blessures!_

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. entend-t-elle la voix de sa prisonnière. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

-Tututut…sourit Karaï en continuant de caresser la mèche de cheveux. C'est à mon tour de poser des questions. Voici la première: Es-tu la Sirène de New-York?

La question de la Kunoichit fit froncer les fins sourcils de la petite amie de Leonardo.

_Décidément, c'est la deuxième fois que j'entends parler de cette Sirène!_ songe la jeune fille aveugle. _Autant jouer cartes sur table même si elle est une ennemie de Leonardo._

-Au risque de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas cette Sirène. secoue-t-elle de la tête.

-Vraiment? sourit un peu plus Karaï. Pourtant tu possèdes une chevelure ayant une longueur humainement impossible à atteindre, un regard d'améthyste, tu chantes divinement bien. Un de mes hommes m'a apprit que ta chevelure s'illumine lorsque tu chantes une certaine chanson, mais il a été incapable de distinguer les paroles.

Lena fronce un peu plus des sourcils. A-t-elle vraiment soigné quelqu'un grâce à ses cheveux et un chant? Ses cheveux s'illuminent-ils lorsqu'elle chante?

_Non, pas quand je chante. _se corrige-t-elle._ Lorsque je chante une certaine chanson d'après Karaï._

-Ne pensez-vous pas que si j'étais cette fameuse Sirène, je me cacherais quelque part dans l'océan? demande-t-elle. Au lieu de vivre parmi les humains?

-A toi de me donner une réponse. ricane Karaï, amusée. Peut-être que la vie sous-marine était-elle ennuyeuse? Et puis être amie avec des créatures telles que les tortues n'est pas très étonnant.

Lena se mord la langue, elle avait vu juste. Karaï avait rencontré Leonardo et ses frères par le passé. Mais heureusement, la Kunoichi ignore le lien qui l'unit au jeune leader.

-En admettant que je suis cette Sirène, que me voulez-vous? questionne-t-elle.

Si Lena ne peut voir le sourire effrayant de Karaï, elle l'entend dans sa réponse.

-C'est très simple: Soit tu guéris mon père bien aimé, soit je te tue.

Se doutant de la réponse, Lena sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle sait le mal que le Shredder a fait dans son pays d'origine, le mal qu'il avait causé à la famille de Leonardo en blessant Tang Shen, en essayant de priver le mutagène présent dans le corps des 3 tortues avec l'aide du Professeur Sachs (mais grâce à l'intervention de Raphaël les tortues avaient su reprendre des forces en même temps que le mutagène revenaient dans leurs veines).

_Que faire? Je ne veux pas mourir et encore moins trahir Leonardo._ réfléchit la jeune fille, inquiète. _Leo et ses frères ont réussi à vaincre le Shredder une fois, ils réussiront à le battre une seconde fois, j'en suis persuadée!_

-Très bien, Karaï. accepte-t-elle. J'accepte de soigner votre père.

_Pardonne-moi, mon Amour…__a_-t-elle une dernière pensée pour son bien-aimé, consciente qu'elle met la vie de la famille de Leonardo ainsi que celle de ce dernier en danger.

Satisfaite, Karaï sort un poignard de sa ceinture, coupa les liens qui retiennaient prisonnière Lena qui se masse les poignets ainsi que les chevilles afin que la douleur diminue. Bien que libérée de ses liens, Lena sait qu'elle n'a aucunes chances si elle essaye de s'enfuir.

Étant aveugle et ne connaissant pas les moindres coins et recoins du bateau elle reste près de Karaï qui lui saisit violemment le bras afin de la relever puis de la guider vers la cabine où repose son père. Étrangement, Lena se découvre le pied marin alors qu'elle n'a jamais prit le bateau par le passé.

_Peut-être lorsque ma mère m'attendait avait-elle prit le bateau?_ songe-t-elle avant de rejeter la supposition. _Non. Je crois que, peut-être, je suis cette Sirène…_

Des flashs lui traversent l'esprit ce qui lui fait hausser les sourcils de surprise, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. _Si ces souvenirs sont bien les miens, alors je dois accepter cette vérité..._

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, Lena s'assoit à même le sol, sa robe formant une auréole autour d'elle, après que Karaï lui ait indiqué où s'asseoir. Doucement, comme si elle venait d'entrer en transe, mais le reste est flou pour la jeune fille.

Elle ne remarque pas que Karaï s'approche d'elle avec une seringue remplie d'eau de mer qu'elle éjecte sur la peau nue de sa nuque. Et c'est sous les yeux étonnés de la Kunoichi et ceux de Hun (présent dans la cabine) qu'ils voient l'apparence Lena changer:

Les jambes de la captive se changent en queue de poisson d'un magnifique bleu nuit où apparaît un magnifique bracelet de perles bleues, une ''ceinture'' bleue claire, la robe disparaît pour laisser place à des bras et une poitrine blancs comme l'ivoire où en guise de soutien-gorge se trouve des coquillages du même bleu que la ''ceinture'' délimitant le haut de la queue de poisson du ventre de la jeune fille, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés sous son apparence humaine sont devenus couleur or°.

Doucement, Lena prend des mèches de cheveux qu'elle enroule autour des bras, des jambes, du torse et de la tête du pire ennemi de son amoureux. Une fois le corps du Shredder recouvert par endroits de mèches de cheveux (Karaï et Hun l'ont fait à sa place car avec sa queue de poisson, elle n'aurait pas su contourner le lit), Lena se met à chanter:

Lena: **Fleur aux pétales d'or  
Répands ta magie**

Sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de Karaï et de Hun la chevelure de Lena se met, lentement, à briller comme l'or pur sous forme liquide.

Lena: **Inverse le temps  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris**

Incapable de détacher leurs yeux de la chevelure de la jeune fille, ils voient les mèches enroulées sur le corps de leur père et maître briller une à une.

Lena: **Guéris les blessures  
Éloigne la pluie**

Ils ne se sont pas trompés: La jeune Silver est belle et bien la Sirène de New-York!

Lena: **Ce destin impur  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris**

Ils ne le voient pas, mais le Shredder a bougé.

Lena: **Ce qu'il m'a pris...**

Le Dragon Pourpre et la Kunoichi sont heureux de voir le maître ouvrir brusquement les yeux lorsque la chanson se termine, la lumière qui leur avait donné l'aspect de l'or liquide s'éteignit comme on souffle sur une bougie…

°Chers fans des Tortues Ninjas, comprenez que j'ai essayé de décrire Lena sous sa forme Sirène que l'on peut voir en guise d'image de présentation de l'histoire! Merci de me comprendre car je ne connais pas toutes les nuances de bleus que j'ai utilisé! Néanmoins, je vous précise que lorsque j'ai ''dessiné'' Lena, je n'ai pas trouvé la couleur or parmi les autres couleurs, j'ai du opter pour le gris, à mon plus grand regret!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à vous d'avoir patienté pour ce 4ème chapitre qui, je l'avoue, m'apprit un temps de dingue à le réaliser! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plaît! Tout en vous remerciant du fond du cœur…***


	5. Lève le voile, Leonardo!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 5: Lève le voile, Leonardo!

Lorsque April rentre à l'intérieur de son appartement, qu'elle referme la porte d'un coup de pied, les bras chargés de sacs, la jeune femme se dirige vers la cuisine où elle pose ses affaires sur le plant de travail.

-Pff…soupire-t-elle. Inviter les garçons à dîner c'était une bonne idée, j'espère juste qu'ils aimeront ce que je vais leur préparer! Quel dommage, par contre, que Tang Shen ait refusé l'invitation…

Retroussant ses manches la jeune journaliste sort les courses des différents sacs, s'habille d'un tablier blanc rayé de bleu. C'est en sifflotant qu'April se lance dans la préparation du repas du soir.

_Alors, récapitulons: Il est 18h, j'ai donné rendez-vous aux garçons à 21 heures. J'ai dont trois heures pour réparer le repas. J'espère que ça ira…_

Dans les égouts, plus précisément chez Tang Shen, la jeune femme regarde ses quatre fils en leur recommandant d'accepter le repas qu'April allait leur réparer (autre que de la pizza), de faire attention à ne rien casser chez leur amie et de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Sauf s'ils ont un contretemps bien spécifique (exemple: Les Foots, un cambriolage, une agression,…).

Néanmoins la jeune mère de famille remarque une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard lapis-lazuli de son fils aîné, mais elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre le sentiment qui fait briller les yeux de Leonardo que la flamme disparaît, laissant place à un regard de glace.

Gardant une expression neutre Tang Shen se pose beaucoup de questions sur le comportement de son fils aîné, mais laisse ses fils quitter le repaire après avoir demandé à Donatello de saluer April de sa part, ce que promet son fils inventeur. Et après que Mikey l'ait serré dans ses bras, ils sont partis. Il n'y a que Michelangelo et Donatello qui réclament encore des câlins, contrairement à leurs aînés qui acceptent quelques caresses venant de leur mère°.

_De toute la journée, je n'ai pas su obtenir la moindre information, ça été le même échec pour Donatello. J'espère qu'il ne cache rien de grave qui risque de menacer la vie de ses frères et de la sienne. Même si ça ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir interrompu sa médiation._

Regardant ses fils partir au pas de course, se lançant des défis de vitesse ou d'acrobatie Tang Shen prie tous les Dieux de sa connaissance pour qu'ils l'aident à percer le mystère dont son fils aîné s'est entouré.

Quelques mètres plus loin les quatre frères s'amusent en se chamaillant gentiment tout en accélérant la cadence pour montrer lequel est le plus rapide ou lequel est le plus habile dans les différentes acrobaties. Mais si Leonardo semble s'amuser, son cœur reste tourmenté. Car depuis maintenant une heure, son cœur déborde d'inquiétude pour Lena.

_Elle avait promit de m'appeler après avoir chanté. _se rappelle-t-il._ Alors pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas? Serait-elle tombée malade?_

C'est l'esprit ailleurs que Leonardo faillit tomber si Donatello ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras.

-Leo!

Le léger cri de Donnie ne stoppent pas Raphaël et Michelangelo qui continuent à courir. Tournant la tête vers son frère Leonardo le remercie d'un acquiescement de tête, expliquant qu'il était dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas vu le morceau de métal qui l'a fait chuter.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de te perdre dans tes pensées. fait remarquer la tortue au bandeau mauve, intriguée.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Don. siffle, glacial, Leonardo en plongeant son regard glace dans celui brun-rouge de son petit frère. Rattrapons Raph' et Mikey sinon on va arriver en retard chez April.

Si le ton glacial de son aîné blesse Donatello, il ne le montre pas, acceptant de rejoindre au plus vite Raphaël et Michelangelo, mais son regard trahit sa souffrance. C'est la première fois que Leonardo blesse l'un de ses petits frères de la sorte car il utilise ce ton lorsqu'il adresse la parole à l'un de ses ennemis ou lors d'une énième dispute avec Raphaël.

Cinq minutes plus tard Leonardo et Donatello arrivent près de leurs frères qui remarquent la faible lueur de douleur dans le regard de Donnie.

Mikey demande à son grand frère s'il s'est blessé, mais le concerné répond avec un sourire que tout va bien. Soupçonneux, Raphaël hausse un sourcil interrogatif en tournant la tête vers l'aîné, mais ce dernier ne lui laisse pas le temps de prendre la parole qu'il le devance par ces mots secs:

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, nous avons promis à April d'être là pour 21 heures.

Se dirigeant vers l'échelle qui mène à la surface Leonardo ne fait pas attention aux commentaires de ses cadets. _Je ne peux leur exprimer mon inquiétude, ils me poseraient des questions et je devrais leur avouer l'existence de Lena._

Arrivés près de la bouche d'égout, Leo la soulève pour ensuite la poser en silence par terre quelques centimètres à sa droite. Une fois à la surface, dans un parfait silence de mort, les quatre frères sautent de toits en toits jusqu'à l'appartement d'April où l'aîné remarque l'absence de lumière chez sa chérie. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l'ayant jamais quitté depuis qu'il a interrompu sa médiation lui serre un peu plus le cœur.

_Ce n'est pas normal, Lena n'éteint jamais les lampes sauf si les gens à son service sont partis et qu'elle soit au lit, mais il est trop tôt pour qu'elle soit déjà endormie!_ pense-t-il, super inquiet.

Sans crier gare, Leonardo pose sa main à son cou, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. En retirant sa main, il voit une petite goutte de sang au creux de sa main.

_Bizarre…_pense-t-il. _Depuis 3 semaines, je ressens cette sensation de brûlure, mais jamais je n'ai saigné, même faiblement. Avant aujourd'hui._

-Tout va bien Leo? demande Mikey qui a remarqué la grimace de douleur tordant les lèvres de son aîné.

_Depuis tout ce temps il n'arrête pas de porter sa main à son cou. _pense-t-il, inquiet. _J'me demande si maman et les autres l'ont déjà vu faire ce geste…_

Tournant la tête vers son plus jeune frère Leonardo acquiesce, incapable de parler, de peur d'avouer son inquiétude et ne voulant pas effrayer inutilement ses benjamins. Dix minutes plus tard les quatre frères atterrissent sur le toit de l'immeuble où vit April.

Comme convenu la jeune journaliste a laissé la porte menant aux étages inférieurs ouverte. Aussi silencieux que des fantômes les tortues descendent les marches, se cachant dans les ombres si un humain monte les escaliers en sens inverse.

Le jeune leader a beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas se diriger vers l'étage où habite Lena malgré les nombreuses questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres. Comme il devine le regard brûlant d'interrogation de ses frères sur sa carapace.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement d'April c'est Donnie qui frappe à la porte, faisant attention à ne pas la casser.

-C'est ouvert! répond la voix de leur amie humaine.

Le plus délicatement Donatello ouvre la porte, se mettant à quatre pattes pour entrer car son arsenal scientifique accroché à sa carapace l'aurait empêché d'entrer même en penchant la tête et le haut du corps, suivi de Raphaël et de Michelangelo.

Le dernier est Leonardo qui referme la porte derrière lui avec regret. C'est le moment que choisi April pour accueillir ses invités et amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de les revoir.

-Ma petite pomme d'Amour! s'exclama Michelangelo en serrant (doucement, hein, April est fragile!) la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tu m'as trop manqué!

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Mikey. lui rendit-elle son étreinte. Vous m'avez tous manqué.

Puis se dégageant des bras de la tortue au bandeau orange, elle enlace Donatello qui la salue au nom de Tang Shen. April souffle un merci reconnaissant, se défait de Donnie pour saluer les deux aînés d'un petit acquiescement de la tête, les sachant un peu (beaucoup?) réservés sur les câlins.

-J'espère que vous avez faim? prend-elle la parole.

Donnie sourit tandis que Raphaël acquiesça, seul Mikey répondit par l'oral, Leonardo semble absent, comme déconnecté du monde. April soupçonna que le jeune leader n'a pas entendu sa question.

-J'ai si faim que je mangerai un éléphant! sourit Michelangelo.

La réponse de Mikey fait rire aux éclats la jeune journaliste. Le rire de son amie humaine a pour mérite de faire revenir Leonardo au temps présent.

_Je suis trop inquiet, je risque de ne rien avaler. _pensa-t-il._ April et les autres vont le remarquer, je dois rester moi-même sinon ma relation avec Lena risque d'être découverte._

April fait visiter son humble demeure à ses amis, leur expliquant où se trouve telle pièce ou telle pièce, les prévenant lorsqu'ils doivent se pencher. Arrivés à la cuisine qui fait aussi salle à manger les tortues mutantes constatent qu'au lieu de chaises se trouvent de gros coussins de même couleur que leur bandeau ce qui signifie qu'April a pensé à eux et à l'endroit où ils seront assis.

La jeune journaliste sera assisse entre Mikey et Donnie tandis que Raph' sera à la gauche de son frère au bandeau mauve, son aîné lui faisant face. Ce que remarque très vite Leo qui retint de justesse une grimace.

_Mince, Raph est face à moi. _songea-t-il. _Il faut que je sois attentif à mes expressions._

Depuis qu'il connaît Lena, Leonardo éprouve de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Oh, il n'en veut pas à sa chérie, mais il a peur qu'un jour ses frères (ou pire ses ennemis) puissent lire en lui. Son rôle de chef est de protéger sa famille de tous dangers, de les aider s'ils ont besoin d'aide, de les écouter s'ils vont mal. Un travail difficile, mais il aime trop ses frères, il ne supporterait pas qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose…

Une étrange sensation de brûlure lui fit porter sa main à son cou.

Sentant sur son front quelque chose de froid, Leo ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour plonger son regard azur dans celui brun-rouge de Donatello. Battant plusieurs fois des paupières, le jeune leader remarque qu'April, ses frères et lui-même se trouvent au salon, lui allongé sur un matelas posé sur le sol, Donnie agenouillé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Raph, Mikey et April chacun à leurs tours, leur demandant ce qui se passe.

-Tu te fous de nous ou quoi?

Leonardo fronce des sourcils devant le ton agressif de Raphaël, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prend. Reportant son attention vers Donnie, l'aîné lui demande des explications.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Fronçant un peu plus des sourcils la tortue maniant les ninjatòs regarda son frère, mais il ne lit que de l'inquiétude.

-Me souvenir de quoi, Don? Qu'est-ce que je dois me rappeler?

-Tu t'es évanoui. répond Mikey.

La surprise est grande pour Leo. Lui? S'évanouir? Fouillant dans sa mémoire la jeune tortue se rappelle qu'il a beaucoup de mal à manger quelque chose depuis 3 semaines. Il est plus fatigué qu'auparavant, lors des entraînements Mikey et Donnie réussissent à le battre, il est souvent prit de vertiges, mais ne voulant pas inquiéter sa famille il a gardé le silence. Même Lena l'a trouvé affaibli, presque fiévreux. Serait-ce pour ça qu'il se serait évanoui?

-Déjà qu'il mange presque rien. grommele dans sa barbe inexistence Raphaël.

Se relevant, aidé par ses deux plus jeunes frères, Leonardo lève des yeux inexpressifs dans ceux émeraude de son frère au bandeau rouge.

-Je vais bien. articula-t-il lentement.

Raph' souhaite répliquer quelque chose du genre « Ouais, t'as la pêche! Et moi, je suis un gentil lutin sortit de sa forêt! », mais il se tait. Leurs frères ont la triste habitude de les entendre se disputer, mais pas April.

Se détournant la tortue maniant les saïs retourne à la salle à manger, furieux contre son aîné.

_S'il a envie de mourir à petits feux, c'est son problème! _peste-t-il. _Mais qu'il vient pas se plaindre si Karaï réussit à le battre!_

Bien qu'ayant les jambes en coton Leonardo réussit à se diriger vers la cuisine grâce à l'aide de ses petits frères sous l'œil inquiet d'April. Il murmure un faible pardon à l'adresse de Donatello, ce que ce dernier remarque. Touché, il lui sourit, bien que toujours inquiet.

_Si Mère était venue, elle n'aura pas apprécié d'apprendre que Leo se nourrit si mal. _pensel la tortue au collier de coquillage. _Mais pourquoi le fait-il d'ailleurs?_

_Quand je pense que lorsqu'on était encore enfants, on se disait tout. _songe la tortue super intelligente._ Il n'y avait aucuns secrets. Raph et Leo s'entendaient bien, ils nous protégeaient, nous écoutaient quand Mikey ou moi allions mal. Maintenant c'est différent. L'innocence de l'enfance s'en est allée le jour où Mère a désigné Leonardo comme notre chef._

Arrivés à la salle à manger où ils s'installent à table, Leo ne fait pas attention au regard sévère de son cadet, écoutant April leurs présentant le repas.

-J'espère que vous allez aimer, ça m'a prit un temps de dingue, mais je suis assez contente de moi: Il y a de la soupe Miso, des Teriyaki (Viandes grillées) accompagnés de différents légumes et du riz. Le tout en grande quantité. Pour toi, Leo, j'ai préparé des sushis.

En guise de remerciement, le jeune leader acquiesce. Tout comme ses frères il remarque la décoration de la table fait de blanc et rouge pour faire penser au Japon, pays d'origine de Tang Shen ce qui touche les tortues, même Raphaël.

Chacun prend sa cuillère en mains, souhaitant un bon appétit à tout le monde. Le corps encore tremblant Leo doit s'y prendre à trois fois avant que la soupe atteigne ses lèvres.

_Pauvre Leo…_pense April, inquiète pour son ami._ Depuis combien de temps ne mange-t-il plus?_

Les petits frères de Leonardo sont aussi inquiets que leur amie humaine, ne comprenant pas comment ils n'ont pas remarqués plutôt le soudain jeûne de leur aîné. C'est dans une ambiance lourde de sous-entendus que dînent les amis. Après 10 minutes de silence, Mikey allume la radio sur la chaîne musicale puisque le meuble où se trouve la radio se trouve derrière lui, priant silencieusement que la musique apaise l'ambiance.

Les premières notes de la chanson Thriller se font entendre pour le plus grand bonheur de Mikey qui imite un personnage dansant le moonwalk des doigts de la main gauche alors que la droite tient sa cuillère.

Relevant la tête, Leonardo regarde ses frères et April du regard, agacé.

-Arrêtez de me regardez comme si j'étais mourant! prend-il la parole, essayant de ne pas briser sa cuillère entre ses doigts fortement serrés. Je vais bien, vous voyez bien que je suis entrain de manger, alors cessez de me regarder de cette façon!

-Essaye de nous comprendre, frérot! prend la parole Mikey, furax. On te voit pas toucher une seule part de pizza depuis 3 semaines, tu n'arrêtes pas de porter ta main à ton cou en grimaçant et aujourd'hui tu t'évanouis! Alors ne nous dis pas de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais t'es notre frère, on t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'on est inquiets! Qu'on comprend pas ton silence! Alors non, je ne me tairais plus: On veut savoir!

Jamais, au grand jamais, Leonardo n'avait vu avant ce jour son plus jeune frère énerver. En jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres il comprend qu'eux aussi partagent sa pensée. Très vite, la tortue au bandeau rouge prend la parole.

-Mikey a raison, Leo, depuis quand t'arrêtes de manger volontairement? Et c'est quoi cette manie de porter ta main à ton cou?

Pour la première fois de sa vie entant que leader, Leonardo baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd. _Que dire? La vérité? Très bien, après tout, je n'ai plus le choix._

Prenant une profonde respiration, Leo releva la tête, le cœur tremblant comme une feuille, mais prenant son courage à deux mains il décide de se jeter à l'eau…

-D'accord, vous avez gagné. soupire-t-il en massant ses yeux fermés. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de vous causer une telle inquiétude. Je pensais que je saurais me guérir seul, que ma perte d'appétit serait passager, mais j'ai eu tort d'avoir gardé le silence. Les choses ne vont qu'empirer de jours en jours. Je sais les nombreuses questions que Mère et vous devez vous poser à mon sujet. Alors…Pardon.

April et les garçons ont écouté Leonardo sans l'interrompre, même Raph' a sut ternir sa langue durant la confession de son grand frère!

Durant deux bonnes minutes personne ne touche son assiette, gardant un silence abasourdi malgré la radio. Après un long moment qui semble durer une éternité aux tortues et à April, c'est la tortue inventrice qui prend la parole.

-Il y a-t-il d'autres symptômes? lui demande-t-elle, inquiète.

Leonardo acquiesce, décidant de jouer cartes sur table:

-La nourriture m'écœure, je ne garde rien quand j'arrive à manger quelque chose, je pense être fiévreux malgré les médicaments que j'ai pris, j'ai souvent des vertiges. Mes muscles me font un mal de chien lors des entraînements même quand on ne fait rien de spécial. Pareil pour mon cœur.

Incapable de se lever de table, ses jambes devenues soudainement de plomb, Donnie abaisse ses lunettes ''médicales'' afin d'examiner son grand frère. C'est avec effroi qu'il voit que le rythme cardiaque est irrégulier, qu'il a 41 degré Celsius de fièvre, qu'il a perdu 33kilos° en seulement 3 semaines!

Relevant ses lunettes, il essaye de parler, mais est interrompu par la radio.

-Nous interrompons ce moment de détente par un flash spécial: Lena Silver vient d'être kidnappée par les Dragons Pourpres!

Devant la nouvelle Leo lâche sa cuillère qui retombe dans son bol, éclaboussant légèrement la nappe, son corps se met à trembler, le visage livide. Personne ne brise le silence, écoutant les informations sans quitter Leonardo des yeux.

-D'après les témoignages des personnes présentes affirment que la fille unique de l'acteur Martin Silver venait tous les soirs chanter à la clinique Paradise of Roses pour les cancéreux depuis 10 ans. reprend le journaliste. Nous avons trouvé un sabre et un téléphone portable brisé qui attestent de la présence de la jeune fille.

-Non, non, non…secoue de la tête Leonardo, désespéré, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, tête basse. J'aurais dus insister, rester auprès d'elle, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. C'est ma faute…

-De quoi parles-tu Leo? lui demandent Don et April ne comprenant pas les paroles de la tortue au bandeau bleu.

Bien qu'il ait voulu rester impassible, Raphaël est abasourdi. C'est la première fois depuis leur adolescence qu'il voit son aîné dans cet état. Comme c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend se confondre en excuses et avouer qu'il allait mal!

_Connaît-il cette fille?_ est sa seule pensée cohérente.

-Hé, calme-toi frérot…essaye de le consoler Mikey en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule après avoir quitté sa place pour s'asseoir à côté de son grand frère.

Relevant doucement la tête, Leonardo tourne la tête vers son frère, ses beaux yeux couleur de glace expriment le remord se mettent à briller de colère, de désespoir, de peur, d'inquiétude et de rage. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de rage. Trop de rage. De même pour la colère.

-ME CALMER?! TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS CALME ALORS QUE MA COPINE A ÉTÉ KIDNAPPÉE PAR LES DRAGONS POURPRES!

Raph', Mikey et Don se regardent, stupéfaits. Ils n'en reviennent pas! Jamais auparavant Leo n'a perdu son légendaire sang froid, restant calme et impassible devant n'importe quelles situations même lorsque lui et Raph se disputent. Comme jamais il ne lui arrive de crier sur Michelangelo!

En cet instant précis ils comprennent: Pourquoi Leo souriait lorsqu'il pensait être seul (durant la médiation ou durant d'autres activités comme nettoyer ses armes, par exemple), les yeux brillant quand il recevait un sms ou un appel, le pourquoi il accordait souvent des soirées libres qu'il passait à la surface et non plus avec eux et leur mère.

L'étrange comportement de leur frère est si simple et en même temps si inattendu pour eux tous, même pour April: Leo est amoureux!

Les sentiments animant le regard de feu de leur aîné fait peur à ses petits frères. Quand à April, elle est muette de surprise, tétanisée sur place. Si Tang Shen avait été présente, elle n'aurait sûrement pas reconnu son fils aîné…

Bien que toujours affaibli, Leonardo réussit à se mettre debout, se dirigeant vers le salon là où les fenêtres sont suffisamment grandes pour qu'il sorte.

-Ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera pas changer d'avis. s'impose Leonardo avec cynisme sans se retourner. J'aime Lena, elle m'aime, je donnerai ma vie pour elle.

Et il part. Malade, fou d'inquiétude et de haine, le jeune leader est parti retrouver sa bien-aimée, priant le Ciel qui ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave…

°J'ai changé le nombre de kilo perdus car je me suis dis que 13 c'était trop peu pour une tortue géante! Bon, ok, on ne connait pas leurs poids, ni taille dans les films, mais je pense que perdre 30 kilo rendrait quelques personne de 2 mètres (si Léo et ses frères vont cette taille) assez maigre...Non?

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 5ème chapitre qui est, ENFIN, terminé! Croyez-moi, il aurait fini beaucoup plutôt si j'avais su trouver un poison digne des symptômes que Leo a, mais bon…Pas moyen de mettre la main sur un poison qui affaibli la victime lentement sous plusieurs jours AVANT de causer une éventuelle mort! En vous remerciant de l'avoir lu!***


	6. Un ennemi en pleine forme

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'être arrivé(e)s à ce 6ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 6 : Un ennemi en pleine forme

Lorsque Lena se réveille telle n'est sa surprise en se réveillant dans une cage avec comme seule compagnie un alligator géant! Mais loin d'en avoir peur, elle tend la main caressant tendrement les écailles.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lena. prend-t-elle la parole en remettant ses cheveux dans son dos. Quel est votre nom?

-Bonsoir Mlle. la salue l'alligator d'une voix douce. Mon nom est Leatherhead.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Lena est heureuse de ne pas être la seule prisonnière des Foots. Comme elle trouve normal de pouvoir voir dans le noir, alors qu'elle est censée être aveugle!

_Je me souviens de tout. De mes anciennes vies, de mes recherches pour trouver mon âme-sœur, de mes morts en ayant le cœur détruit par le chagrin, mes naissances au bord d'une plage, mon adoption par un couple d'Humains. _se rappelle-t-elle.

Le sourire de l'alligator s'évanouit, ses yeux brillant d'hésitation.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, Mlle Lena?

Lena acquiesce, se demandant où elle a déjà entendu le nom de Leatherhead.

-Êtes-vous une véritable Sirène?

Le sourire de Lena s'agrandit. Doucement, elle prend l'une des mains de l'alligator entre les siennes et entre quatre yeux elle répond.

-Oui. acquiesce-t-elle. Je suis la Sirène de New-York.

La réponse de la jeune Sirène fait sourire Leatherhead, l'œil pétillant de pur bonheur.

_Visiblement, il a entendu parler de moi._ sourit Lena.

Durant trois heures les deux compagnons d'infortune apprennent à se connaître. La jeune Sirène est agréablement surprise lorsque Leatherhead prononce le nom de son petit ami ainsi que celui des frères de ce dernier! L'alligator géant est plus que surprit lorsque Lena lui apprend qu'elle est la petite amie de Leonardo.

_Si je m'attendais à ce genre de nouvelles! _pense-t-il au comble de la surprise.

L'alligator raconte à la jeune Sirène son passé, sa courte amitié avec un jeune humain en secret des adultes, la découverte des parents du jeune humain en le voyant, le sort qu'ils lui ont réservés en le jetant dans les toilettes, son errance dans les égouts après son réveil en constatant qu'il est toujours en vie, sa rencontre avec les Kraangs, ses années où il a servi de cobaye à ces petits extra-terrestres roses ressemblant plus à des chew-gum possédant des tentacules° que l'image que l'homme se fait des Êtres de l'Espace tout en possédant une technologie et une intelligence supérieures à celles de l'homme. Sa victoire en réussissant à s'échapper de ses bourreaux, la rencontre avec les tortues alors qu'il était blessé, sa surprise de se découvrir à l'abri chez ces mêmes tortues, ses blessures pansées. Il avait cru rêver éveillé en rencontrant la mère de ses hôtes sous les traits d'une humaine! Bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas en beauté, il peut jurer que Madame Zhi est une femme d'une rare beauté.

Au fur et à mesure du récit de Leatherhead, Lena avait pleuré, émue par la vie de l'alligator géant puis rit en l'imaginant les yeux écarquillés et la gueule grande ouverte de surprise.

Patiemment, l'alligator mutant attend que la petite amie de Leonardo retrouve son calme, ce qui ne tarde pas. Il termine son récit en racontant comment il avait été fait prisonnier par un Dragon Pourpre de grande taille après avoir quitté les tortues et leur mère pour se chercher un abri à lui. Lena devine qu'il s'agit de Hun car à part lui, elle ne devine personne d'autres pouvant rivaliser de forces brutes avec Leatherhead d'après ce que le fils aîné de Tang Shen lui a raconté par le passé.

-Il nous faut garder espoir, Leatherhead, je suis persuadée que Leonardo et ses frères viendront nous délivrer. prend-elle la parole après quelques minutes de silence. Après tout, vous l'avez dis vous-même, c'est grâce à Michelangelo que vous avez un nom et c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes devenu leur ami.

Ce que Lena ne sait pas est que son chéri a craqué, révélant leur secret à ses frères. Que leur relation secrète ne l'est plus désormais.

Dans la cabine où Lena a soigné le Shredder Karaï, Hun et leur maître adoré discutent.

-Ainsi dont cette Sirène sait soigner les gens rien qu'en chantant après avoir enroulé une mèche de cheveux sur une blessure? récapitule Oroku Saki en faisant les cent pas devant sa fille et le chef des Dragons Pourpres.

-C'est cela, Maître. acquiesce Karaï. J'ai eu confirmation qu'elle connaît les tortues lors de notre petite conversation avant votre réveil.

Le Shredder sourit, heureux de cette nouvelle. Enfin, il allait avoir sa revanche sur les tortues!

-Qu'en est-il de Sachs? tourne-t-il la tête vers Hun. J'aurais besoin de ses compétences.

-Sachs est décédé, honorable Shredder, mais nous avons trouvé des remplaçants plus doués que ce faible.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Ils se font appeler Kraang entre eux. D'après eux, ce sont eux qui auraient créé le mutagène présent dans le corps des Tortues et de leur maître. Ils viennent de la Dimension X.

Se tournant pour faire face à sa fille Oroku Saki la regarde, incrédule. _Ainsi dont, ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à retourner chez eux? Intéressant…_

-C'est parfait. se reprend-il avec un sourire satisfait à vous glacer le sang, l'œil pétillant d'intérêt malsain. Combien de litres de mutagène ont-ils réalisé durant mon absence?

-Six litres. répond simplement Karaï. Et ce n'est pas tout, Père: Ils ont conservé le poison qu'ils avaient créé, 15 ans plutôt, qui fut introduit dans le corps d'une mini abeille robotisée qui a introduit le poison dans l'organisme de l'une des tortues.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Oroku Saki. _Avec cette jeune fille au pouvoir de guérison et le poison, nous avons l'avantage sur les tortues._

-En reste-t-il?

-Non, c'était la dernière fiole.

Alors que Karaï et Hun s'attendent à ce que leur maître se mette en colère, la surprise est de taille pour eux lorsqu'ils le voient rire aux éclats, de son rire de fou.

-Préparez-vous au combat, que chaque Dragon Pourpre et chaque Foot se préparent. Je sens que nos amies les tortues découvriront bien assez tôt notre cachette. Lorsqu'elles arriveront, ne faites-les pas patienter inutilement, je serai curieux de pouvoir voir laquelle est devenue le maillon faible de ce quatuor. Ne les tuez surtout pas, il serait dommage que ma chère Tang Shen rate ce magnifique spectacle...

Et il repartit dans son rire, se détectant d'avance de la terreur de la mère des quatre tortues sous les sourires sadiques de Hun et de sa fille…

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mon sentiment d'amertume lorsque j'écris sur le Shredder est toujours le même que dans la version originale! J'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même! Et oui, je vais un peu exprès de vous faire attendre!* **

°Contrairement à Iokay, je suis incapable de décrire les Kraangs de façon réaliste, je n'ai que l'image du Kraang des années 87 en tête quand j'essaye de décrire ces bestioles!


	7. Entre en scène, Tang Shen

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu et commenté le 6****ème**** chapitre! Voici le 7****ème**** qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!***

Chapitre 7: Entre en scène, Tang Shen!

Dans les profondeurs de la Terre, plus exactement au repaire où vivent les tortues et leur mère, Tang Shen médite, assisse dans la position du lotus au milieu du dojo lévitant à un mètre du sol.

Pour une personne extérieure du cercle familial le visage de Tang Shen affiche un visage paisible, serein, mais cela est faux. La jeune femme est passée maître de ses émotions, elle ne les cache pas contrairement à son fils aîné, mais elle a apprit à porter un masque de douceur afin de ne pas inquiéter son entourage.

Devant ses yeux clos, elle voit les auras de ses fils. Le jour où elle avait donné le premier cours de médiation à ses enfants, la couleur de leurs auras ne l'avait pas surprise, au contraire, les couleurs reflétaient le tempérament futur ou actuel de ses petites tortues.

_Bleu et Droiture pour Leonardo, rouge et Loyauté pour Raphael, mauve et Politesse pour Donatello et enfin l'orange et Bienveillance pour Michelangelo._ avait-elle découvert.

C'était deux mois avant qu'elle ne leurs offre leurs bandeaux de couleur pour leur septième anniversaire, l'âge de raison. Elle avait alors 22 ans et ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir adopté les petites tortues qui l'avaient appelé « Maman » lorsqu'elles avaient 2 ans.

Bien sûr élever seule 4 petites tortues pleines d'énergie, curieuses et posant mille questions sans liens avec les précédentes a été un véritable défi pour l'adolescente qu'était encore Tang Shen, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé sa place. Revenir vivre à la surface avec ses enfants?

C'était un rêve qu'autrefois elle caressait avec le mince espoir qu'elle pourrait cacher ses fils du monde à l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle aurait trouvé. Mais au fur et à mesures des jours puis des semaines, Tang Shen s'était faite une raison: Si elle souhaitait vraiment le bonheur de ses enfants, les enfermer dans une maison toute la journée serait mauvais pour eux, car comment expliquer aux voisins le pourquoi ses enfants n'allaient pas à l'école? Ni ne sortaient jamais de la maison?

Le bonheur et la sécurité de ses fils étaient primordiaux pour elle. Étrangement, elle ne s'était sentie pas triste en mettant une croix sur son rêve.

_Les garçons l'ignorent, mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé de vivre à la surface._ pense-t-elle. _Moi qui leur ai appris à ne jamais mentir sauf en cas d'extrême urgence si un humain devait les voir._

Soupirant, la jeune mère de famille continue sa médiation malgré ses pensées tristes.

_Me pardonneront-ils s'ils apprennent que je connais Shredder? Oroku n'a rien révélé l'année dernière et pourtant il avait une belle occasion de semer la discorde au sein de notre famille._

Tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur Tang Shen ressent l'aura de son fils aîné si calme par le passé ressemble à une bougie dont la flamme vacille au grès du vent. Fronçant des sourcils, la jeune femme ne comprend pas, mais n'hésite pas un seul instant, elle "plonge" au cœur de l'aura de son enfant.

_L'aura de Leonardo est emplie d'inquiétude, de peur et d'impuissance. Il souffre énormément. Que m'as-tu caché, mon fils?_

En se concentrant davantage Tang Shen perçoit les auras de ses autres enfants. _Mes enfants sont inquiets pour Leonardo et ils ont peur._

Fouillant plus profondément à l'intérieur de l'aura de son fils aîné, la jeune mère de famille entend la voix réelle de Leonardo présenter ses excuses à ses frères, leurs expliquant le mal qui le ronge depuis 3 semaines. Tang Shen sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, mais reconnaissant les symptômes décrits par son fils au bandeau bleu et lorsqu'elle termine de ''lire'' les pensées de Donatello.

Serrant les poings, Tang Shen ne prononce qu'un mot, un seul, empli d'une haine que jamais ses enfants, ni personne, n'aurait cru capable la jeune femme de ressentir:

-Shredder…

Projetant son esprit par delà la distance, elle trouve rapidement l'aura de ses ennemis. _Ainsi dont tu t'es joins à eux une nouvelle fois. Ton désir de conquête est décidément le poison qui causera ta perte définitive, Oroku._

Restant maîtresse de son aura, Tang Shen bouge sa main droite qu'elle plonge dans la ceinture de son kimono ceinturant sa taille. Elle la ressort tenant dans son poing une fine chaîne en argent où à son extrémité pend une tortue, elle aussi en argent, dont les yeux et la carapace sont des topazes qu'elle accroche à son cou sans interrompre pour autant sa médiation.

_Tu as décimé mon clan, tué l'homme de ma vie et essayer de tuer mes fils. Aujourd'hui l'un des miens est souffrant, mais contrairement au passé, je sais comment sauver Leonardo._

Alors que Tang Shen est sur le point de mettre fin à sa médiation, elle aperçoit deux auras dont l'une lui est vaguement familière. En fouillant dans sa mémoire la jeune femme la reconnait facilement, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que le propriétaire de l'aura fait là, en pleine m…

_Non._ se corrige-t-elle. _Leatherhead et le clan des Foots ne sont pas en pleine mer. Ils se déplacent. Les Kraangs sont de grands inventeurs, mais ils seraient incapables de construire un navire dont le pont est à l'air libre car notre air leur est néfaste. Mais cela ne me dit pas à qui appartient cette aura si douce, si chaude, si bienveillante. Une aura de mère-enfant._

~Que se passe-t-il, Tang Shen?~ entend-elle une voix d'homme lui parler. ~Tu m'as l'air fort troublée, ma douce.~

Tang Shen n'est pas surprise, au contraire, elle sourit, soulagée de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Même si ce "quelqu'un" est décédé, voici 17 ans!

Malgré ses yeux clos la jeune femme voit un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui se tient assit sur ses talons, les mains sur les genoux, le teint translucide, le visage paisible, mais Tang Shen reconnaît les lueurs de tendresse et d'Amour qui luisent au fond des yeux du fantôme.

Quand à Tang Shen, son spectre astral la représente de la même façon que l'adolescent avec les différences qu'elle apparaît sous son apparence d'adulte et que son cœur continue de battre alors que celui de son vis-à-vis s'est éteint.

~Je le suis, Yoshi.~ acquiesce-t-elle de la tête. ~Oroku s'est allié une nouvelle fois aux Kraangs. Et l'un de mes fils est empoissonné.~

Bien qu'immatériel l'adolescent serre violemment les poings à l'entende du prénom honni de l'homme. Son regard luit de haine à l'état pure, son visage portant le masque de la colère.

~S'agit-il du même poison qui m'a jadis tué?~ demande-t-il.

Tang Shen acquiesce de la tête.

~Cependant, Leonardo a été empoissonné il y a trois semaines. Est-ce grâce au mutagène présent dans son organisme qui l'aide à rester en vie?~

~Ce matin-même, j'ai parlé avec le Professeur O'Neil. Il n'en est pas sûr à 100%, mais il pense que le mutagène a des vertus soignantes, mais à très faibles doses. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il arrive à tenir face au poison.~

Le spectre astral de Tang Shen porte son pouce et index sous son menton, réfléchissant. Elle se souvient que Yoshi est mort une semaine après qu'Oroku lui ai annoncé que des amis à lui avait empoissonné le jeune garçon.

La jeune fille qu'elle était (elle avait 13 ans à l'époque) avait essayé par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de faire avouer Oroku où elle pourrait trouver l'antidote. Celui que le Japon et les Amériques allaient connaître sous le nom de Shredder le Destructeur avait éclaté de rire, un rire qui glaçait déjà le sang de ceux qui l'entendait.

Bien sûr Oroku Saki avait tenté sa chance en prétendant détenir le contrepoison si Tang Shen rompait ses fiançailles avec Hamato Yoshi et de devenir sienne. Ce que Tang Shen avait catégoriquement refusé.

-Mon cœur appartient à Yoshi et il le restera! avait-elle déclaré à l'époque.

_Avec le temps il s'est reconstruit et grâce à l'Amour que je porte à mes fils et l'Amour qu'ils me portent, il est devenu beaucoup plus solide qu'auparavant._

Rouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas avoir eu conscience d'avoir fermés, le spectre astral de Tang Shen plonge son regard dans celui du jeune défunt.

~Yoshi, je sais comment contrer le poison.~

Bien qu'immatériel le fantôme sursaute, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles! Ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il la referme, incapable de prononcer un mot.

~Te souviens-tu de ce vieil homme qui prétendait avoir été guéri de son cancer en allant se baigner à l'une des mers de New-York?~ reprend-elle la parole. ~Que tous ont traité de fou bien des années après qu'il se soit pendu?~

Revenant à lui, Yoshi acquiesce de la tête, l'étonnement luisant toujours dans son regard ébène:

~Je m'en souviens.~

~Il n'avait pas perdu la raison, il existe un moyen de guérir n'importe quelle maladie.~ sourit le spectre astral de Tang Shen. ~Excepté la vieillesse.~

Au froncement de sourcils de son défunt bien-aimé, la jeune femme lui raconte sa découverte quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

~Alors cette légende disait vraie?~

Le spectre astral de Tang Shen approuve d'un petit acquiescement de la tête puis elle présente ses excuses au fantôme car elle vient "d'entendre" la pensée de Michelangelo qui se demande quoi faire. Doit-il la contacter ou pas?

~Pas de problèmes, ma tendre aimée.~ sourit le jeune défunt en se relevant, la regardant de nouveau avec tendresse et Amour.

Doucement le fantôme de Yoshi disparait, mais avant de totalement disparaître il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'Amour de sa vie qui sent des larmes lui piquer yeux.

~Sois prudente, ma belle Tang Shen. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi avant de me rejoindre.~ souffle-t-il avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Ouvrant les yeux, Tang Shen sent son corps redescendre vers le sol du dojo. Une fois sur la terre ferme, la jeune mère se relève souplement, se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante de la pièce où elle se trouve.

Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune femme se dirige vers la salle de bain après être passée par sa chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements. Dix minutes plus tard Tang Shen est sous la douche, un rideau d'eau bouillante tombant sur elle, la vapeur provoquée forme un brouillard dans le rideau de douche où 10 humains seraient capables de se laver tout ensemble.

_Je n'ai rien pu faire l'année précédente, aujourd'hui je me battrai aux côtés de mes enfants! Il n'est pas question que je reste cachée alors que mes fils vont affronter une nouvelle fois Oroku. De plus s'il détient vraiment la Sirène, sa force a du doubler voir tripler, mes enfants vont avoir beaucoup de mal à le combattre. De plus Leonardo est très affaibli, il ne pourra pas combattre dans son état…_

Coupant l'eau, Tang Shen se saisit d'une grande serviette qu'elle enroule autour de son corps puis d'une deuxième qu'elle enroule autour de sa tête une fois ses cheveux à l'intérieur du morceau de tissu. Sortant de la douche, elle se frictionne énergiquement le corps puis, une fois son corps sec, elle s'habille.

Ses vêtements noirs sont composés d'un haut sans manches, d'une jupe-short et de hautes bottes en cuir, seule la ceinture n'est pas noir puisqu'elle est blanche. Elle attache au niveau de la poitrine un plastron en métal qui se referme dans le dos dans un petit ''CLIC''.

Le plastron est soutenu par de larges et solides cordes de cuir qui reposent sur les épaules. Pour la protection des jambes, la jeune femme attache des jambières dont elle noue le cuir à l'arrière du genou de plusieurs nœuds bien solides et complexes.

Pour la protection des bras elle n'a pas besoin de noyer de fil que les morceaux de métal enserrèrent le bras jusqu'au poignet sans un bruit. Sa modeste armure est composée de métal léger qui lui permet de rester fluide dans ses mouvements.

Libérant ses cheveux de l'essuie, elle prend en mains sèche-cheveux et brosse et se met au travail. Dix minutes plus tard ses cheveux sont secs et brillants coiffés en une longue tresse.

Par contre, elle hésite à mettre le « masque »° qui a pour fonction de masquer le bas du visage. Finalement, elle décide de le mettre.

_Après tout, Oroku n'a plus vu mon visage depuis maintenant 17 ans._ pense-t-elle en posant le masque sur le bas de son visage qu'elle noue derrière la tête.

Une fois le masque bien en place, Tang Shen se met à courir vers le hangar où elle trouve le Shellraiser. Ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur, elle voit les clés posées sur le contact avec comme porte-clé une pizza en acier coloré ce qui la fit sourire en pensant que c'est Mikey qui l'a trouvé dans une poubelle à la surface.

Mettant le moteur en marche, elle n'hésite pas un seul instant. Appuyant sur le champignon elle quitte rapidement les égouts pour se retrouver deux minutes plus tard à la surface.

_Tenez bon, mes bébés, j'arrive! _est sa pensée en prenant la route vers l'appartement d'April.

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je ne réponds plus à leurs review, je vous rassure! Tout comme ma fiction "La Sirène de New-York", je compte créer un chapitre dédié aux reviews! Oui, ça va faire beaucoup, mais au moins, j'avancerai un peu plus vite dans cette fiction et peut-être les autres aussi...Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu ''AUTRES'' car je n'arrive pas à terminer une fiction sans qu'une nouvelle me tombe dans la caboche telle une ancre en pleine mer! Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus et bonne soirée ou journée à vous!***

°Vous connaissez le manga Naruto? Parfait! Alors, imaginez le même « masque » que celui de Kakashi Hatake que Tang Shen porte, mais en métal et qui ne recouvre pas la gorge!


	8. Quels sont les ordres Raph?

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à ce 8****ème**** chapitre que j'espère qui se révélera plein d'action, même si je ne suis pas douée pour décrire des combats! Mais promis, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire aussi bien pour les combats que pour la suite des évènements! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

***PS: Les phrases en gras, italiques et soulignées sont les paroles d'une personne à l'autre bout du téléphone!***

Chapitre 8: Quels sont les ordres, Raph'?

Il ne faut qu'une demi-seconde pour que Raphaêl et ses frères se lèvent pour rejoindre Leonardo au salon. Fort heureusement (ou malheureusement?) ils le voient à genoux, ses mains serrant l'appui de fenêtre si fortement que ses phalanges sont devenues blanches, le corps luisant de sueur, la respiration hachée, difficile.

Le cœur serré d'inquiétude les trois frères courent vers leur aîné, la tortue colérique arrive la première où elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de sa grande sœur qui tourne faiblement la tête dans sa direction.

Raphaël sursaute. Jamais, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru possible de lire tant de souffrance dans le regard glacé de son aîné. Il sent les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais ne voulant pas montrer son désarroi à quiconque, pas même à Leo et aux autres.

-Raph…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais pourtant Raphaël l'entend. _Pourquoi Leo? Pourquoi nous avoir caché tes souffrances? N'as-tu pas confiance en nous? En moi?_

Comme si le jeune leader entendrait les pensées de la tortue au bandeau rouge, il acquiesce légèrement de la tête, son regard n'ayant pas quitté l'émeraude de son cadet. Mauvais choix! Leonardo ferme fortement les yeux, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Un cri puissant de pure douleur s'échappe des lèvres du fils aîné de Tang Shen qui glace le sang des personnes présentes.

-Leo! s'inquiètent Raphaël, ses frères et April dans un même cri.

Haletant, la jeune tortue baisse la tête, un goût trop familier sur la langue. Ravalant sa salive ainsi que le goût, il jette un coup d'œil à son frère le plus proche. _C'est un combat perdu d'avance, mais autant me retenir du mieux que je peux…_

Raphaël voit son frère bouger les lèvres, mais aucuns sons ne sort. Rapidement il se souvient d'une leçon que leur mère leur avait apprise si jamais l'un d'eux devait perdre l'usage de la parole, à défaut du langage des signes: Lire sur les lèvres! Ce qu'il fit en se concentrant comme jamais.

« Pr…ends m…ma pl…ace. » lut-il. « Dis à…Mi…key d'ap…pe…ler M…ère. »

Raphaël acquiesce. Relevant la tête il voit Mikey se tordre les doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que Donatello fouille dans l'infirmerie d'April à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait soulager Leonardo (Petite précision : la pharmacie de la jeune femme est une armoire qui se trouve à côté de la TV!).

-Mikey, appelle Mère, dis-lui de nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible chez April!

Michelangelo sursaute, tourne la tête vers ses deux grands frères, acquiesce rapidement de la tête. Alors qu'il sort son T-Phone, ce dernier se met à sonner!

Étonnée, la jeune tortue appuie sur la touche verte de son téléphone puis porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô? hésite-t-il.

-_**Michelangelo, c'est maman.**_

-Maman?! s'écrie Mikey, au comble de l'étonnement.

Son éclat de voix ne passe pas inaperçu car ses frères (même Leo) et April tournent la tête vers lui. Pour les tortues, c'est une surprise que Tang Shen les appelle, April en déduit que c'est chose rare que sa grande amie se serve de son T-Phone.

-_**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions, mon grand.**_ reprend la jeune femme. _**Je suis à 10 minutes de l'appartement d'April. Allez sur le toit en aidant Leonardo à avancer et à rester conscient, d'accord?**_

-Hein?

Michelangelo n'en croit pas ses oreilles! Comment sa mère et maître peut-elle être au courant que Leonardo n'est pas bien alors qu'elle est restée au repaire? Alors qu'il veut poser la question à la principale concernée, il entend la tonalité, signe que Tang Shen a raccroché.

Tournant la tête vers ses frères, il répète les mots de leur mère ce qui étonne plus ses grands frères. Reprenant ses esprits, Raphaël opine de la tête, portant son grand frère sur son dos. Se relevant, il constate avec horreur le poids anormalement trop léger de son aîné.

_Comment a-t-il pu perdre autant de poids en 3 semaines?!_ s'inquiète-t-il.

-On fait quoi Raph'? lui demande Donatello après avoir refermé l'armoire.

-On monte sur le toit. répond la tortue au bandeau rouge, l'œil brillant de détermination. Je vois ce que Sensei a en tête.

Se tournant vers la journaliste, elle acquiesce dans sa direction avec un simple « Excuse' » en guise d'excuses, mais la jeune femme n'en prend pas ombrages, comprenant que la situation est urgente.

-Soyez prudents, les garçons. leur souhaite-t-elle.

Michelangelo et Donatello saluent leur amie humaine puis quittent l'appartement afin de rejoindre au plus vite le toit de l'immeuble.

-Oui, soyez prudents…souffle-t-elle une fois la fenetre refermée.

Il faut 25 minutes aux tortues pour monter sur le toit. Entre-temps, Leonardo a remit° la soupe qu'il a eu tant de mal à avaler, inquiétant davantage ses frères puisque cette fois il a vomit du sang.

Une fois les quatre frères sur le toit de l'immeuble, c'est Donatello qui reconnaît l'échelle de pompier rétractable qu'il avait récemment installé sur le Shellraiser. Raphaël fait passer Michelangelo en premier afin qu'il serve d'éclaireur.

Une fois en bas, il envoie un sms à Donnie qui prévient leur aîné que Mikey n'a eu aucun mal à descendre puisque les voisins d'April ont tous tirés leurs rideaux.

-À toi, Don.

Donatello hésite. _Raphaël arrivera-t-il à descendre avec Leonardo affaibli sur son dos?_

Voyant l'hésitation marquer les traits du visage de son frère et l'inquiétude luisant dans le regard de ce dernier, Raphaël s'approche de son frère où il lui pose sa main gauche sur son épaule droite.

-T'inquiète Don, je gère. Va rejoindre Senseï et Mikey.

Si Don hésite encore un peu, il trouve réponses à ses craintes dans les yeux de ses deux grands frères car si Leo a dut mal à rester conscient, il se bat afin de ne pas inquiéter plus ses benjamins.

Acquiesçant, la tortue intelligente se retourne, court vers l'échelle qu'elle descend agilement malgré le poids de son ''artillerie''! S'approchant de l'échelle, Raph surveille la descende de son petit frère au bandeau mauve.

-…bon chef. entend-il la voix de Leo à son oreille. Raph…

Surprit d'un tel compliment, Raphaël l'accepte en acquiesçant une nouvelle fois de la tête, gêné, les joues chaudes.

-Arroche-toi, je descends. prévint-il son frère.

-Ok…souffle Leonardo, les paupières lourdes, mais se battant pour rester éveiller.

Descendre l'échelle est une épreuve de forces pour Raphaël, de même pour Leonardo. De la main gauche, la tortue au bandeau rouge descend les marches de l'échelle tandis que la droite serre avec force les poignets de son aînée.

Installé sur le dos de son cadet, Leonardo a passé ses bras autour du cou de son frère afin que ce dernier puisse le maintenir contre lui en serrant ses poignets.

Alors qu'ils descendent la moitié de l'échelle, Leonardo se battant toujours pour rester éveiller grâce à Raphaël qui, tout en descendant, parle de tout et de rien avec son aîné afin de le tenir éveillé:

-Faudra que tu m'expliques comment t'as pu tomber amoureux d'une humaine. sourit, ironique, Raphaël. J'espère pour toi qu'elle est canon!

Mais Leo ne répond pas, le cœur de Raph' rate un battement. _Est-ce que Leo aurait perdu connaissance?_ pense-t-il, très inquiet.

-Lena…est le dernier mot qu'entend Raphaël puisque Leo perd connaissance.

-Hé, Leo! commence à s'inquiéter Raphaël. Pas blague! Réveille-toi, vieux! Allez, on est plus très loin des autres, ouvre les yeux! Pitié, ouvre-les!

Arrivé en bas, Raph' étend Leonardo sur le toit du Shellraiser, reculant de deux pas. En voyant son fils aîné évanoui, Tang Shen se met à genoux auprès de lui, posant son oreille à l'emplacement du cœur de son enfant.

-Son cœur bat encore, mais il est très faible. ordonne-t-elle en redressant la tête tout en regardant ses enfants droits dans les yeux. Nous devons faire vite. Donnie prend le volant, Mikey tu seras aux cartes. Ta mission est de trouver le port le plus proche de notre position. Raphaël et moi tenteront de réveiller Leonardo.

Se relevant, la jeune mère prend son enfant au bandeau bleu dans ses bras°, souplement elle se redresse puis saute du haut du toit du van où elle atterrit sur ses pieds sans que le poids de son fils empoisonné ne la gène dans ses mouvements.

Les trois tortues obéissent sans un mot. Une fois mère et enfants à l'intérieur du Shellraiser, Donatello fait descendre l'échelle afin de mieux passer inaperçu. Comme leur mère leurs a ordonné ses deux plus jeunes fils se sont installés aux places indiquées.

Le Shellraiser prend la route sous les indications de la tortue au bandeau orange pendant que son aînée au bandeau rouge et leur mère tentent de réveiller le jeune leader. Après 5 minutes d'intense inquiétude, Leo arrive à garder les yeux mi-clos, participant à la « conversation »°° que lui « impose »°°° sa mère et son frère.

C'est ainsi que Tang Shen apprend que son fils aîné est amoureux d'une humaine, le pourquoi il était si secret depuis plusieurs jours. Dans d'autres circonstances Tang Shen aurait sourit, heureuse pour son enfant, mais dans l'état actuel des événements l'inquiétude et la haine rongent son cœur, bien qu'aucuns signes extérieur ne le montre.

-Tiens bon, mon grand, la Sirène de New-York te soignera. lui sourit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tu vas guérir.

Si Tang Shen aurait relevé les yeux, elle aurait croisé le regard étonné de ses trois fils.

_La Sirène de New-York…_est la pensée des trois frères. _C'est pas censée être une légende!?_

Les frères de Leonardo ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise lorsque leur mère leur révèle ce qu'elle a apprit durant sa médiation!

°Elle a du mutagène dans le corps, alors soulever un de ses enfants est chose facile pour elle!

° Par le mot « Conversation », comprenez, chers fans, que lorsque vous devez aider quelqu'un à ne pas dormir il est préférable qu'il parle avec vous!

°°° « Imposer » n'est peut-être pas un mot très adéquat, mais la vie de Leonardo est en jeu, il est normal de forcer un peu les choses, non?

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu et de suivre l'histoire de la famille Zi! J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée/journée en la lisant! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plaît, ça serait très sympa de votre part!***


	9. Famille unie

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être toujours présents pour lire et commenter mon histoire***

***PS: Pour celles ou ceux qui auraient reconnu(e)s le titre de la chanson de Calogero dans ma fic « Le portrait », je vous informe qu'à la base, je voulais faire une songfic, mais je ne trouvais pas les bons mots, alors le titre est resté en imaginant que Raphael avait un don pour le dessin et la peinture!***

***PS n°2: Avant de commencer l'action, je tiens à vous préciser que je tiens à vous « offrir » le passé de Tang Shen! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!***

Chapitre 9: Famille unie devant la souffrance d'un être aimé

Pendant que Don conduit, que Mikey indique les directions à prendre pour se rendre au port le plus proche, que Raph' soutient un Leo brûlant de fièvre afin que le corps de ce dernier ne heurte pas les parois du van lors des virages secs et violents de leur petit frère.

Tang Shen sort son collier qu'elle attache tendrement au cou de son fils souffrant, découvrant avec étonnement un autre collier où, en le prenant au creux de sa main droite, elle découvre une améthyste taillée en rose tenue par une chaîne en argent.

_Où Leonardo a-t-il pu trouver ce bijou? Certainement pas dans une poubelle! Et puis l'améthyste est la couleur qui correspond au bandeau de Donatello._

Bien que tête basse et continuant de parler de tout et de rien avec son aîné, Raphaël a vu le bijou au creux de la main de leur mère…comme il a reconnu le collier que porte toujours Tang Shen autour du cou. Il se souvient de sa question, quand il avait 3 ans, lorsque ses frères et lui-même avaient vu pour la première fois le bijou.

FLASH BACK:

Fasciné. Émerveillé. Tels sont les mots qui traversent le cerveau de la petite tortue émeraude en voyant le bijou que sa mère avait ôté de son cou afin de mieux présenter un enchaînement de katas. Bien sûr ses frères partagent ses pensées en voyant les grands sourires qu'ils affichent, même Léo.

-Que regardez-vous les garçons? demande leur mère dans leur dos, ayant remarqué leur inattention.

Comme une seule tortue les enfants-tortues sursautent, effrayés, pour ensuite se retourner pour faire face à leur mère qui les regarde avec tendresse et un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. C'est Mikey qui répond en prenant dans ses mains l'auteur de leur frayeur à lui et ses frères en levant les mains pour que Tang Shen puisse voir:

-Beau bizou!

Si Leonardo et Raphaël n'éprouvent pas de difficultés à parler, ce n'est pas le cas pour Donatello et Michelangelo. Le premier butte sur les mots, grand timide qu'il est, tandis que le second zozote! Ce qui se révèle amusant lorsqu'il appelle ses deux aînés sous les noms de « Raphaëz » et de « Zeonardo » Donnie en rit car lui n'arrive qu'à les appeler « Raph' » et « Leo » à cause de sa grande timidité.

Tang Shen s'est mise à genoux devant ses enfants, elle va fêter ses 18 ans dans moins de deux jours et les garçons ont trouvé son collier!

_En même temps, je ne l'ai pas spécialement caché aujourd'hui puisque j'ai du le retirer!_ pense-t-elle.

-C'est quoi comme caillou, maman? demande Raphaël, curieux. Car il brille quand il est sous la lumière!

Leonardo et Donatello approuvent la demande de leur frère. Eux aussi se posent la question, mais Raphaël a été plus rapide.

-Ce collier m'est très précieux, les enfants, car c'est un garçon que j'aimais beaucoup qui m'en a fait cadeau.

-Mais les zolies pierres, ça brille pas! s'exclame, perdu, Michelangelo.

Le sourire de Tang Shen est devenu plus tendre devant l'exclamation de son plus jeune enfant. Faisant signe à Donatello, elle l'installe sur ses genoux où ce dernier pose sa tête contre son sein gauche, à l'emplacement de son cœur, portant son pouce en bouche.

L'enfant-tortue se sent bien dans les bras de sa maman, comme en sécurité. Il adore écouter la mélodie du cœur de sa maman car c'est une douce berceuse à ses oreilles.

-Voyons, Trésor, ôte ton pouce, tu vas habiter tes dents. murmure-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de la petite tortue afin qu'il cesse cette habitude.

Mais comme ses frères et leur mère s'y attendent, Donnie refuse, se calant plus confortablement contre sa mère en murmurant une réponse, la seule, où il n'hésite pas sur les mots:

-Caresses.

Incapable de gronder son enfant car elle sait que c'est une façon pour lui de se détendre, Tang Shen accepte la demande, en se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait son fils le pouce en bouche, elle se devrait de se montrer moins conciliante.

_Rien qu'à imaginer gronder Donnie me fend le cœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _pense-t-elle. _Plus tard il me remerciera, j'en suis persuadée._

La jeune mère se relève, tenant toujours Donatello contre elle.

-Allons au salon, je vais vous préparer un chocolat chaud. sourit-elle à ses enfants. Et promis, je répondrais à toutes vos questions concernant mon collier. Fais y très attention, Michelangelo, car il est très fragile.

-Yooouuupiii! s'exclament les petites tortues, toutes contentes à l'idée de ne pas poursuivre l'entraînement.

Ravie de faire plaisir à ses bébés, Tang Shen rit car la joie de ses enfants est un baume pour son cœur. Sans ces flamme d'insouciance, de joie et de bonheur brillant dans les yeux de ses fils Tang Shen n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi elle vit.

Une fois au salon, la jeune mère dépose sur le canapé-lit Donatello qui s'enroule dans sa couverture, vite imité par ses frères. Depuis qu'ils sont en âge de parler, la jeune mère remarque que lorsqu'elle leurs conte une histoire ou une explication sous forme de conte ses petites tortues s'enroulent toujours dans leur couverture respectives. Bleu roi pour Leonardo, rouge pâle pour Raphaël, couleur orchidée pour Donatello et orange-soleil-couchant pour Michelangelo.

D'ailleurs ce dernier dépose délicatement sur la table basse du salon le bijou de sa mère. Dix minutes plus tard la jeune mère revient avec un plateau où 5 tasses de couleur et une carafe pleine reposent dessus où s'échappent une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud faisant saliver d'envie les petites tortues.

Car le chocolat est une friandise plutôt rare pour la petite famille. Ce n'est qu'à la Noël et à l'anniversaire des enfants (et exceptionnellement aujourd'hui) que Tang Shen sort le chocolat de « L'armoire aux merveilles » comme l'appelle Raphaël car inaccessible pour lui et ses frères dues à leurs petites tailles et leurs jeunes âges.

Posant le plateau sur la table basse, à côté de son collier, la jeune maman donne à ses fils leurs tasses respectives (après qu'ils se soient assis correctement), leur recommandant de souffler sur la boisson pour éviter de se brûler la langue.

S'asseyant à même le sol, à la manière de ses semblables°, Tang Shen teint sa tasse fumante de la main gauche tandis que la droite teint l'extrémité du collier, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Reposant le bijou sur la table basse, elle relève la tête, regardant ses fils dans les yeux:

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté, j'ai fui mon pays alors que je n'avais que 13 ans. J'étais encore une enfant, mais j'ai réussi à atteindre les États-Unis où j'ai du voler pour subvenir à mes besoins, utilisant l'art silencieux du Ninjutsu pour y parvenir.

Les petites tortues acquiescent. Elles sont trop jeunes pour comprendre le léger mal qu'avait fait leur mère à la société américaine. Comme leur mère sait que ses fils ne pouront tout retenir de l'histoire qu'elle va leur raconter. Ou plutôt son histoire…

Tang Shen avait volé de la nourriture, les conditions difficiles qu'elle avait rencontré entant que réfugiée clandestine, elle avait dormi dans des appartements insalubres, avait souffert de la faim et de la soif, mais surtout de pneumonie.

Alors qu'elle était au plus mal, elle était tombé sur le père d'April revenant d'une animalerie. Elle avait 14 ans. Grâce à la bonté du scientifique, Tang Shen guérissait doucement, mais sûrement. Au fils du temps passé avec la jeune fille, le Professeur O'Neil avait su obtenir des papiers pour l'adolescente afin qu'elle ne se considère plus comme clandestine. Celle qui allait devenir la mère de 4 bébés tortues avait remercié le père d'April en lui sautant dans les bras, des larmes de remerciement roulant sur ses joues creuses.

Peu de temps après son rétablissement, Tang Shen avait fait la connaissance du Professeur Sachs. Étonnement, elle ne l'avait pas apprécié, mais ne voulant pas blesser son protecteur, elle s'était montrée aimable envers l'autre scientifique.

Les deux hommes lui avait expliqué leur projet commun connu sous le nom de Renaissance. L'adolescente avait été conquise lorsque le Professeur O'Neil l'avait présenté aux tortues de sa fille.

Tang Shen avait accepté de servir de cobaye humain aux deux scientifiques car bien que possédant les papiers lui certifiant qu'elle était dorénavant américaine, la jeune fille n'avait aucuns endroits où dormir et n'arrivait pas à se résigner à laisser les bébés tortues toutes seules.

-Tu possèdes un Amour et une tendresse dignes d'une mère, Tang Shen. lui avait fait remarqué le père d'April en la voyant discuter avec les petites tortues.

La jeune fille avait sourit tout en continuant de caresser tendrement, du bout des doigts, les carapaces des petites tortues:

-Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours aimé les bébés.

Grâce au mutagène présent et renouvelé dans son corps, la jeune fille n'était plus tombée malade. Elle avait aussi constaté que son squelette était devenu plus résistant lors de ses entraînements matinaux.

-Maman!

Tang Shen bat des paupières, ramenées un peu brusquement sur Terre par le cri de Raphaël. Son fils affiche un air boudeur, les bras contre son plastron, sa tasse vide devant lui.

-T'étais encore dans la lune! répond-il à sa question muette.

Fronçant des sourcils, Tang Shen prend la parole.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que c'était impoli de crier sur quelqu'un qui est perdu dans ses pensées, Raphaël? Tu sais très bien qu'il m'arrive de replonger dans le passé. Tiens-tu à être privé de desserts durant une semaine?

Lorsqu'elle punit ses enfants, Tang Shen ne hausse jamais la voix, l'intonation reste calme, seuls ses yeux montrent qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la façon d'être « redescendue » qu'a employée son deuxième fils aîné.

La petite tortue baisse la tête, honteux. Ses frères lui ont souvent répété que leur mère déteste cette manie de sa part à hausser la voix lorsque quelqu'un est dans la lune.

-'don, maman. s'excuse-t-il, la voix tremblante. 'te jures de ne plus recommencer…

S'il y a bien une chose que Tang Shen déteste c'est de punir ses fils. Pour ne pas gâter ses enfants, la jeune mère fait appeler à ses souvenirs d'enfance lorsque sa propre mère les grondait elle et ses benjamins.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tes mots sont les mêmes que ceux du mois dernier? reprend-elle la parole. Tu dois savoir, Raphaël, que si tu promets quelque chose, tu dois honorer tes promesses. Si tu ne les respectes pas, personne ne te prendra au sérieux. Souhaites-tu que tes frères ou moi-même te délaissons?

Tirer sur la corde sensible. Tang Shen ne le fait jamais, mais il est plus que temps que son fils impulsif apprenne à tenir ses promesses. Même si la punition qu'elle s'apprête à lui donner sera dure, elle n'a plus le choix.

La petite tortue attend la sentence. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas uniquement privé de dessert durant une semaine, qu'il y a quelque chose de supplémentaire à la punition.

-Tu seras privé de dessert pendant une semaine. De plus, je ne te lirais plus d'histoires le soir. Est-ce compris?

Sans relever la tête, la future tortue qui allait manier les saïs avec aisance acquiesce, acceptant à contre cœur la double punition. Tang Shen sent son cœur se serrer en voyant son fils triste, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne peut pas aimer l'un de ses fils plus que les autres. Comme elle ne peut reprocher quelque chose à l'un sans que les autres ne mérite des punitions s'ils ont fait une bêtise (Vous arrivez à comprendre la phrase, chez fans?).

Resservant ses enfants de la boisson chaude et sucrée, la jeune fille reprend Don sur ses genoux.

-Pour vous expliquer le pourquoi ce collier est si précieux, il faut revenir 5 ans en arrière.

FLASH BACK 5 ans en arrière (voix de Tang Shen en gras et italique):

_**Comme vous le savez, je suis née et ai grandi au Japon. Mon clan était avec le clan Hamato le plus puissant. Le premier était le gardien de la Force Pure tandis que le mien était celui des Secrets.**_

_**Lorsque je viens au monde le clan Hamato avait un héritier né quelques années avant moi. Mon clan fut fier de ma naissance car si j'étais née garçon les secrets accumulés et gardés auraient été perdus.**_

_**Peu de temps après ma venue au monde, ma mère dut me choisir un fiancé. Le choix se révéla difficile car il était primordial que deux clans s'unissent. Enfin de compte, six mois après ma naissance, ma mère choisit Yoshi car le clan Hamato avait recueilli un bébé orphelin deux mois avant ma naissance.  
**_

_**Je grandis entourée des héritiers du clan Hamato, nous étions inséparables. Si mon éducation et mon apprentissage du Ninjutsu fut différent de ceux de mes amis, je les retrouvais avec plaisir et bonheur. Mes amis étaient de 7 ans mes aînés, ils me considéraient comme une petite sœur comme je les considérais comme les grands frères que je n'avais pas puisque j'étais l'aînée de 4 petits frères.**_

_**Comme je vous l'ai appris, l'art du Ninjutsu est un art mixte, mais qui s'enseigne différemment selon le sexe de l'enfant. Une Kunoichi apprend des techniques qu'un Ninja ignore même l'existence.**_

_**Lorsque de mon douzième anniversaire, le fils aîné du clan Hamato fit sa demande officielle en mariage. Si je n'avais pas grandie à ses côtés, j'aurais sûrement refusé, mais en grandissant, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Comme il était tombé amoureux de moi, nourrissant la jalousie qui habitait le cœur d'Oroku, celui que je pensais à tort être le petit frère de Yoshi.**_

_**Il m'offrit ce collier, symbole de notre Amour que l'on s'était juré éternel.**_

_**Je l'ignorais, mais Oroku sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans la haine, devenant distant et plus froid avec Yoshi et moi. Pendant sept mois, je suis restée auprès de Yoshi, mon fiancé. J'étais heureuse, plus le temps passait et plus j'aimais Yoshi, je n'avais qu'une hâte: Qu'arrive mon seizième anniversaire afin que je devienne Madame Hamato.**_

_**Mais mon bonheur fut détruit lorsque j'appris, une semaine après mon 13**__**ème**__** anniversaire, que mon clan fut détruit: Ma famille avait été tuée, il n'y avait aucuns survivants. Même mes frères étaient morts, eux qui n'avaient que 8 ans! **_

_**En me réfugiant chez Yoshi, j'appris qu'Oroku avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines, qu'il était l'héritier du clan des Foots, un clan de Ninjas félons et cruels. Avant ce jour, j'ignorais qu'Oroku n'avait aucuns liens de sang avec Yoshi et le reste du clan Hamato.**_

_**Ce triste jour reste gravé dans ma mémoire car j'appris une deuxième nouvelle qui fut pénible pour mon cœur: Yoshi était souffrant, quelqu'un l'avait empoisonné! Il était condamné…**_

_**Durant 7 jours, je suis restée à son chevet, je refusais de le laisser seul, j'avais trop peur qu'il ne quitte le monde des vivants pour l'au-delà. A l'aube du septième jour, Yoshi rendit son dernier soupir après que je lui ai juré que jamais je n'aimerai un autre homme que lui.**_

_**Mais sachez, mes chers petits, que les rares fois où Yoshi m'ordonnait de le laisser seul parce qu'il souhaitait parler avec sa mère, j'étais allée voir Oroku car je m'étais souvenue d'une scène où les deux hommes avec lesquelles j'avais grandie s'étaient disputés.**_

-Tu ne mérites pas l'Amour de Tang Shen! s'était exclamé Oroku, la haine luisant dans son regard. Tang Shen sera mienne!

-Ne compare pas Tang Shen à de la marchandise! avait crié Yoshi en colère. Tu connais les lois des clans, sa mère a tranché entre toi et moi, tu ne peux rien y changé!

_**Puis ils s'étaient battus. J'étais tétanisée, mon corps refusait de bouger. La victoire a été remportée par mon bien aimé qui ordonna à celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré et aimé comme un frère de partir, qu'il était banni du clan Hamato. Le père de Yoshi était mort depuis longtemps, léguant le titre de chef à son fils naturel.**_

_**Lorsque j'ai su trouver Oroku, je lui avais demandé de me donner l'antidote qui sauverait Yoshi, mais il avait refusé, condamnant mon bien-aimé à une mort lente et douloureuse. Malgré la tristesse qui m'avait habité en voyant mon fiancé souffrir, j'étais restée.**_

_**Par Amour et par fidélité, j'étais restée. La suite, vous la connaissez.**_

FIN DU FLASH BACK, RETOUR AU 1ER FLASH BACK

Pendant le récit Tang Shen retire son collier afin de mieux le montrer à ses enfants. Leonardo est surprit de constater que la forme du bijou représente une tortue. Il demande à sa mère si l'animal marin est son animal préféré.

-Exact, Leonardo. sourit la jeune fille en caressant tendrement le haut de la tête de son fils aîné. Yoshi me l'avait offert car il savait mieux que quiconque que j'aime les tortues.

-Donnie a lut un truc sur les tortues au zapon, mais ze sais plus quoi…

Le sourire de Tang Shen s'agrandit. Ses fils n'ont que 3 ans, ils arrivent à lire plus ou moins correctement, ce qui procurait une immense fierté pour la jeune fille.

-Donatello a certainement lut qu'au Japon la tortue est un symbole de chance et de longévité. a-t-elle prit la parole tout en caressant son fils sur ses genoux. La tortue est considérée comme un animal de bon augure censé apporter 10 000 ans de bonheur.

-Dix milles ans de bonheur?! s'exclament les 4 petites tortues, au comble de la surprise.

Ne pouvant se retenir Tang Shen éclate de rire.

FIN DU FLASH BACK, RETOUR AU PRÉSENT  


Raphaël se souviendra toute sa vie de ce moment. Oh, bien sûr il n'oublie pas les autres, mais entendre le rire de sa mère est chose si rare. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de sourire en ayant entendu l'une des innombrables blagues de Mikey, les épaules secouées de fou-rires, son regard pétillant d'amusement, mais CE jour-là avait été marqué par un franc éclat de rire de la part de leur mère.

Depuis Tang Shn rit plus souvent au plus grand bonheur de ses fils qui trouvent son rire charmant, agréable, franc. En un mot: Vrai.

-R…aph'…murmure faiblement Leonardo.

Bien que très faible, Raphaël a parfaitement entendu la voix de son frère souffrant. Penchant la tête, son oreille gauche près des lèvres de son aîné, il se concentre sur les mots que le jeune leader a du mal à prononcer.

-Sau…ve Le…na.

-J'te le promets. jure la tortue impulsive.

Sans un bruit et malgré la vitesse folle à laquelle Donatello conduit le Shellraiser, Tang Shen réussit à se mettre debout, se dirigeant vers le fauteuil où est assit Michelangelo.

_20 ports. _pense-t-elle. _C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Comment savoir lequel est le bon? _

Ne quittant pas la carte des yeux, la mère de famille entre en médiation, partant à la recherche de l'aura de Leatherhead. Mais rien. Le trou noir. Fronçant des sourcils, la Kunoichi "fouille" le néant, mais l'unique aura qu'elle perçoit est celle de la mère-enfant.

_La Sirène de New-York._ la reconnaît-elle. _Leatherhead doit être inconscient si je ne perçois pas son aura. Nous nous dirigeons vers Manhattan. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…_

-Donatello, changement de direction! ordonne-t-elle à son fils au bandeau mauve.

Aucun de ses fils n'est capable d'être plongé dans la médiation et d'agir normalement. L'ordre soudain fait sursauter Mikey qui n'a pas entendu sa mère se lever et se placer derrière lui. La jeune tortue au bandeau orange souhaite tourner la tête pour questionner sa mère, mais elle ne le fait pas, son instinct lui hurlant aux oreilles d'obéir et de poser toutes questions plus tard.

_Après avoir sauvé la copine de Leo et mit une sacrée raclée au Shredder!_ acquiesce-t-il pour lui-même.

Si Donnie ne tiendrait pas le volant aussi fortement comme un noyé se retenant à une bouée il aurait certainement tourné la tête vers sa mère pour lui demander des explications.

_Allons, bon!_ se sermonne-t-il. _C'est pas le moment de se distraire, Don! On a la vie de Léo dans les mains!_

-Donatello, diriges-toi vers le port de Bronx. entend-il de nouveau la voix de sa mère. Ne t'arrêtes sous aucuns prétextes, lorsque le van entrera dans l'eau, active l'hélice, compris?

-Haï, Senseï! acquiesce la tortue intelligente, comprenant le plan de sa mère.

Ce n'est que lors des entraînements que Tang Shen passe du « Mère » (ou Maman) au « Senseï ». En dehors de ces derniers, ses fils l'appellent Maman (Mikey uniquement) ou Mère (Leo, Raph et Don), mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier.

_La vie de Leonardo est en jeu, le monde est de nouveau menacé par Shredder, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur!_ pense le troisième fils de Tang Shen.

Raphaël et Leonardo n'ont rien raté des ordres de leur mère. Si le premier est surprit du changement de direction et de l'ordre donné, le second est intrigué. Bien que fortement affaibli et ayant du mal à garder l'esprit clair, Leo se demande comment il a put rater les améliorations du van.

_Abruti…_pense-t-il en s'insultant lui-même. _A force de passer presque toutes mes soirées avec Lena, j'en ai oublié ma vie familiale._

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de son aîné, Raphaël a un petit sourire triste, mais ironique aux lèvres.

-Hé, p'tit chef! Si ta copine est canon, moi aussi, j'aurais sûrement passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec vous autres!

Secouant doucement de la tête, Leonardo plonge son regard de glace dans celui néon de son petit frère. Si la tête de son aîné ne repose pas sur ses genoux, Raphaël aurait sûrement sursauté en lisant les excuses muettes dans les yeux de Leo.

_Bordel! Il s'en veut comme pas permit! Allez, frérot, tire pas cette gueule! On va pas t'en vouloir parce que t'allais voir ta copine presque tous les soirs! _

-R…aph.

Fermant les yeux sous la douleur, Leo grimace, la douleur devenant insupportable, mais cloué sur place, il est incapable de bouger. Raphaël sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, médusé de ne pas pouvoir soulager son frère, spectateur impuissant devant la puissance du poison.

_Le poison…_pense-t-il._ Comment Leo a pu être empoissonné sans que l'on le sache?_

Devinant les pensées de son fils au bandeau rouge, Tang Shen répond à sa question, bien qu'elle soit toujours plongée dans sa médiation:

-Il y a trois semaines vous êtes sortis à la surface car les Dragons Pourpres avaient recommencé leurs délits. Vous avez assommés une quinzaine des hommes de Hun, avant que ce dernier n'intervienne.

-Ouais, on lui a flanqué une bonne raclée! sourit fièrement la tortue au bandeau rouge en se souvenant de la rage de leur adversaire quand il avait été obligé de battre en retraite.

-C'est lors de votre combat contre Hun que Leonardo a été piqué. Je vois Karaï, dans sa main se trouve une abeille robotisée contenant un liquide brunâtre. J'entends sa voix ordonner au petit robot de choisir sa victime. Victime qu'est Leonardo.

Le corps chaud de fièvre, perlant de sueur, Leo se souvient. La légère douleur à son cou alors qu'avec Mikey il attaquait Hun. _Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je trouvais l'insecte étrange avant sa destruction._

Raphaël est bouche-bée. Il sait que sa mère est un maître dans la médiation, mais là, LA! Il vient d'être témoin de la force mentale incroyable de l'Humaine qui les considère lui et ses frères comme ses enfants.

-J'sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis, mais t'es effrayante 'man! se fait entendre la voix de Michelangelo, effrayée.

Bien que silencieux et concentré sur la route, Donatello n'en pense pas moins que ses frères. Il sait que leur mère a été une élève du Grand Maître durant ses premières années de vie, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait pu le dépasser!

_Dieu sait pourtant que le Grand Maître est un homme puissant et sage. _pense-t-il. _Et dire que Mère a été son élève explique bien des choses, mais soulève beaucoup de questions!_

Battant des paupières et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Donatello faillit rater l'entrée du port, mais réussit à entrer. Avec un crissement de pneus pas très agréables pour les oreilles sensibles de sa mère. Mais il ne s'arrête pas de conduire, conduisant le van vers le port après avoir enclenché la 5ème vitesse.

-J'veux pas voir ça! couine la voix de Mikey derrière lui en se cachant les yeux de ses mains.

Raphaël ressert son emprise sur Léo, remarquant que ce dernier vient de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance. Relevant les yeux il voit son petit frère s'accrocher à leur mère, tremblant comme une feuille qui lui caresse tendrement la carapace, étant revenue sur Terre.

Si les inventions de Donnie sont toujours entourées de mystères c'est parce que la jeune tortue (15 ans et demi) interdit l'accès à son laboratoire ou au garage. Seule sa mère a le droit d'y entrer car connaissant son fils aux milles facettes elle sait qu'il oublie régulièrement de manger et de dormir, ne consommant que du café afin de rester éveiller.

Les nouvelles inventions de Don ont été d'introduire une puissante hélice qui remplacera le pot d'échappement lorsque le Shellraiser entrera en contact avec l'eau et ce n'est pas tout!

Il a aussi fabriqué des gilets de sauvetage adaptés à la taille des membres de ses frères en plus de celle de leur mère, de même qu'un radar super pointilleux, des bombonnes d'oxygène et des ailes!

Contrairement aux ailes d'avions, les ailes que Don a crées se déploient une fois le van entièrement dans l'eau, lui permettant de ne pas couler à pic en battant doucement l'eau!

L'impact avec la mer est violent, tout le monde sent son cœur cesser de battre pendant 2 secondes pour ensuite rebattre comme un fou en constatant que le van ne coule pas!

-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss! hurle Donnie, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le poing gauche en l'air, en signe de victoire.

-Mal…cœur…gémit Leonardo dans entre deux respirations douloureuses.

Bien que très faible Michelangelo l'entend. Toujours accroché à Tang Shen comme une moule à son rocher, il éclate en sanglots. Tang Shen ressert ses bras autour de son jeune fils.

_Il a peur. _devine-t-elle. _Peur de perdre Leonardo._

-Chut, mon petit, Léo ne va pas mourir. chuchote-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix qui se veut rassurante. D'accord?

Un reniflement est la seule réponse que donne Michelangelo à sa mère. Tang Shen dépose un léger baiser sur le haut de la tête de son enfant. Être un Ninja est une chose, mais assister à la lente agonie d'un frère c'est autre chose.

-Quels sont les ordres, Senseï? lui parvient la voix de Donatello.

-Qu'indique le radar? ordonne de nouveau la mère de famille. Vois-tu un bateau en mouvement?

Regardant attentivement le radar (apparu lors de la plongée du van à hauteur des yeux de la tortue au bandeau mauve) la tortue intelligente et savante voit plusieurs bateaux qu'il identifie comme militaire, quelqu'un commerciaux, mais un semble à l'arrêt.

Il donne la position du bateau suspect, Tang Shen ordonne de se placer derrière le bateau. Ce que fait Donatello, après cette manœuvre, Tang Shen explique à ses enfants ce qu'ils vont faire tout en leur distribuant les gilets de sauvetage:

-Nous ne pouvons laisser Leonardo seul, il nous accompagnera, mais il ne participera pas aux combats.

Ses fils acquiescent de la tête, l'œil brillant de détermination, d'espoir et de peur. La mère de famille voit dans le regard de son fils aîné la rage et la colère.

Aidée de Donatello, Tang Shen revêt le gilet de sauvetage à son fils souffrant, la bonbonne d'oxygène et le masque associé s'effrayant de la température corporelle extrêmement élevée de son enfant, mais son visage ne reflète aucunement son effroi, ce qui n'échappe pas à son fils inventif.

_Mère est très inquiète, moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la fièvre de Leo soit si forte!_

Une fois les gilets enfilés et les bombonnes bien accrochées comme on porte un sac à dos assez lourd Tang Shen prend Leonardo sur son dos, expliquant à ses fils le pourquoi elle n'a pas besoin de bombonne.

-Une expérience du Professeur O'Neil qui a plutôt réussit constituait à enfoncer une aiguille emplie de mutagène dans mes veines en étant enfermée dans une cuve de verre remplie d'eau. Grâce à cette expérience, je sais respirer sous l'eau comme sur la terre ferme.

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, je sais! Ça ne me ressemble pas de couper à un moment de l'histoire, mais j'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire les futurs combats, mais promis, ils seront là au prochain chapitre! Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre où Raph' a été présent pour son grand frère? J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous faire imaginer à quoi ressemble le van des tortues une fois totalement dans l'eau car c'est MÉGA dur de l'écrire! je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée, bisous!***

***PS: N'oubliez pas les rewiens, vous serez gentils tout pleins!***

***PS n°: Je garde exprès mes anciens 'blablas' car j'ai la flemme d'en écrire des nouveaux! Sorry!***


	10. Sauver Lena: Ok!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bienvenu(e)s au 10****ème**** chapitre de « La Sirène de New-York »! Je suis TROOOP contente de voir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment mon histoire, histoire qui se déroule en plusieurs chapitres, moi qui termine toujours mes histoires en 1 ou 2 chapitres max!**

**J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire ce chapitre où l'action est ENFIN au rendez-vous! Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne suis pas Iokay ou Hiveen, dont il se peut que vous n'aimerez peut-être pas (voir pas du tout) la description des combats à venir! Vous voici prévenu(e)s, chers fans!***

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture, bisous!***

***PS: Le titre de ce chapitre est complètement pourri, je sais, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées!***

***PS n°2*: Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter le générique du dessin animé « Marina, la Petite Sirène » pour ceux/celles qui ne le connaissent pas. C'est une chanson magnifique, selon moi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!***

Chapitre 10: Sauver Lena : Ok, pas de soucis! Hein? Vous dites que vous êtes la Sirène de N-Y?! C'était pas prévu, ça!

Après l'explication de leur mère, Dontallo se dirige vers le fond du van où il se met à genoux pour soulever une grappe sous les yeux surpris de ses frères et ceux amusés de sa mère.

Sans un mot, la mère de famille confie Leonardo à Raphaël, se met à genoux pour s'immerger dans l'eau. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle remonte à la surface, attrapant doucement son fils aîné par la taille tandis que la tortue impulsive qui s'est accroupie plonge son aînée doucement dans l'eau.

Toujours inconscient, Leonardo se retrouve de nouveau sur le dos de sa mère qui se mit à nager afin de mettre de la distance entre eux et le Shelleraiser pour ensuite remonter à la surface.

Cinq minutes plus tard arrivent Michelangelo, Raphaël et Donatello.

-C'est quoi le plan, 'man? demande Mikey.

-Il nous faut arriver à monter sur le pont sans se faire remarquer pour ensuite cacher Leonardo dans un lieu sûr. déclare Tang Shen en regardant chacun de ses enfants. Raphaël, je te confie cette tâche.

La tortue au bandeau rouge acquiesce, acceptant cette mission.

-Donatello, ta mission sera de récolter des informations sur quelle partie du bateau se trouve Mlle Lena Silver et Leatherhead. reprend-elle. Raphaël te rejoindra dès que tu auras imité le hululement d'une chouette. Mikey, ton rôle sera de t'occuper les Dragons Pourpres afin qu'ils ne dérangent pas Don.

Ses fils écarquillent les yeux de surprise, Tang Shen se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle a oublié de parler de la captivité de Leatherhead lorsqu'ils étaient sur la route.

-Je sais les questions que vous êtes entrain de vous poser, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de me les poser. Est-ce clair?

-Haï! acquiescent les trois tortues en même temps.

-Parfait. acquiesce Tang Shen. Michangelo et moi ferons diversion afin de vous permettre de ne pas être déranger.

De nouveau les trois tortues acquiescent, acceptant le plan de leur mère.

-Avant de nous disperser sur le bateau, je tiens à vous prévenir que Shredder s'est allié avec des créatures venues de l'espace. Ces créatures s'appellent Kraangs et sont très intelligentes, ne vous fier pas à leurs apparences étranges car ils sont d'une cruauté qui n'a pas de limites. Sachez que leur technologie est supérieure à celle des humains, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement car ne supportant pas notre oxygène, ils se sont fabriqués des robots à effigie humaine pour une même apparence. Faites très attention à vous.

Si Donatello semble surprit et enchanté d'apprendre que des extraterrestres vivant sur Terre possèdent une technologie supérieure à celles des humains, il déchante rapidement en lisant la répugnance dans le regard onyx de sa mère.

Raphaël et Michelangelo n'ont pu retenir un frisson d'excitation pour l'aîné et de peur pour le second. Tang Shen pose doucement Leonardo sur la carapace de Raphaël qui, de la main gauche, emprisonne les poignets de son aîné dans sa main, mais sans être violent pour ne pas lui couper la circulation, mais assez serré pour que son aîné ne glisse pas.

Ensuite Tang Shen caresse tendrement la joue gauche de Leonardo en soufflant ces mots à son oreille.

-Courage, mon chéri, la Sirène de New-York te soignera. N'abandonne pas le combat, tu es fort, tu vas y arriver…

Le cœur serré d'inquiétude et les larmes lui piquant les yeux, Tang Shen ne montre pas son inquiétude, même si elle se doute que ses autres enfants la sentent.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention Tang Shen et ses fils se dispersent en trois groupes. Michelangelo et sa mère nagent vers la partie ouest du bateau, Don le nord et Raphaël vers l'est.

Le premier à réussir à monter à bord est Raphaël qui dépose avec douceur Leonardo dans le fond d'un bateau de sauvetage qu'il recouvre d'une bâche après avoir retirer la bonbonnes de la carapace de son aîné qu'il pose à la droite de ce dernier, afin que Leonardo puisse respirer. Il en profite pour retirer les siennes afin qu'elles ne le dérangent pas durant la mission.

Quand à Donatello il faillit se faire voir par deux Dragons Pourpres à cause de son arsenal, mais fort heureusement un chant intrigue plus les deux hommes que son ombre:

Voix inconnue: **Quand une Sirène grandit  
Elle doit regarder vers l'avenir  
**

Donatello se fige en entendant la voix. Pas qu'il n'a pas l'oreille musicale car sa mère leur chantait des berceuses lorsque lui et ses frères étaient petits, mais pour la simple raison qu'il est complètement paralysé en écoutant le chant si doux que sans se rendre compte il se replonge dans ses souvenirs.

Voix inconnue:** Elle sera bientôt une femme  
Qui se prépare à aimer**

Il se souvient avec une précision frappante du jeune âge qu'avait Tang Shen lorsque ses frères et lui-même avaient su parler, peu de temps après leur mutation. La jeune fille leur avait sourit tendrement quand Mikey l'avait appelé « Maman », ce mot était le premier qu'avaient prononcé les 4 bébés tortues.

Voix inconnue:** Les jeux d'enfants, c'est du passé  
Son cœur devient plus fragile  
**

Oh, bien sûr leur mère n'avait pas pensé une seconde que les petites tortues qu'elle avait sauvé avec April seraient dotées de la parole et de conscience six jours après l'incendie qui causa la mort du Professeur O'Neil.

Voix inconnue:** Elle cherche pour trouver  
L'Amour Éternel  
**

Ce que Donnie ne sait pas est que sa mère et ses frères entendent, eux aussi, le chant.

Voix inconnue:** Comme je l'ai déjà compris  
Le grand Amour ne viendra qu'une fois  
**

Comme leur frère au bandeau mauve Raphaël et Michelangelo restent silencieux, hypnotisés eux aussi, plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Tang Shen a le cœur serré, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

Voix inconnue:** Mais il sera merveilleux  
Je dois l'attendre**

Sans le savoir le chant fait remonter les souvenirs de la Kunoichi à la surface. Ceux où le jeune Yoshi est présent. C'est le cœur lourd que la mère de famille laisse les souvenirs remontés.

Voix inconnue** Une étoile dans le ciel le conduira vers moi**

Bien qu'inconscient Léonardo reconnaît la voix de sa petite amie. _Lena…_

Difficilement et douloureusement il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux…pour ensuite reperdre connaissance l'instant d'après!

En effet, la voix appartient bel et bien à la petite amie de Léo qui, toujours sous sa forme Sirène, chante, la tête tournée vers l'unique hublot présent dans sa "prison".

Lena:** Loin, là-bas, j'ai entendu  
Un cœur qui chantait comme le mien  
**

Son effort lui a permit d'envoyer un message, court, à sa mère par le lien parent-enfant qui le lie à Tang Shen via son aura. Chose qu'il n'a jamais su faire par le passé, avant aujourd'hui!

Lena:** Ma mélodie d'Amour, je la connais  
Je chante son harmonie**

Si une seconde plutôt Tang Shen était perdue dans ses pensées, elle et ses trois autres fils reçoivent le message de son enfant souffrant ce qui la ramène sur Terre!

Lena:** Je sais que cette voix me vient  
D'un pays très loin de la mer  
**

~Fond…~ est le message de Léonardo.

S'il y a bien une chose que Tang Shen a apprit au fil des années après avoir perdu son fiancé et son clan est que le lien qui unit deux cœurs amoureux est beaucoup plus solide quand l'une des âmes-sœurs est en danger. Comme il permet de savoir où se trouve l'autre si les amoureux sont éloignés.

La perte de Yoshi aurait dut briser son lien avec lui, mais étrangement il est encore intact, alors que son fiancé est mort depuis maintenant 17 ans!

Lena:** Et pourtant je la suivrai  
Jusqu'au bout du monde...**

_La petite amie de Léonardo a une voix magnifique, mais il faut se dépêcher car d'autres Dragons Pourpres ou les Kraangs pourraient nous repérer!_ songe-t-elle.

Lena:** Comme je l'ai déjà compris  
Le grand Amour ne viendra qu'une fois**

Mais ce que Tang Shen ne sait pas est que tous les Dragons Pourpres (sauf Hun) se sont endormis comme des bébés!

Lena:** Mais il sera merveilleux  
Je dois l'attendre**

Car ce que la légende ne raconte pas est que la Sirène est capable d'endormir les gens aux cœurs impurs en chantant…sans que cette dernière le sache!

Lena:** Une étoile dans le ciel le conduira vers moi...**

Lorsque le chant prend fin, Tang Shen et ses fils reprennent leur mission car s'ils veulent rattraper le temps perdu ils doivent se dépêcher!

En rejoignant son petit frère au bandeau mauve Raphaël a la surprise de constater que les Dragons Pourpres qui devaient être de garde sur tout le bateau sont endormis à en juger par les ronflements digne de locomotives!

_Encore pire que ceux de Mikey!_ pense-t-il, ahuri.

Lui qui pensait jusqu'à maintenant que Michelangelo est l'unique personne à les empêcher de dormir lui et leurs frères lorsqu'ils ont eu 12 ans! Il vient de trouver des hommes encore plus bruyants que son petit frère maniant les nunchakus!

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'il rejoint son frère intellectuel/scientifique/bricoleur qui tient dans ses mains un papier sur lequel la tortue impulsive reconnaît l'écriture de Karaï.

_Surveillez la Sirène pendant que les invités de Maître Shredder s'occupent de l'alligator géant._ lit-elle en silence.

-La question qui nous préoccupe est de savoir où se trouve la petite amie de Léo et Leatherhead. prend la parole Donatello.

Raphaël laisse son génie de petit frère trouver la réponse, bien qu'il cherche lui aussi où sont retenus la copine de son aîné et leur ami alligator tout en faisant tournoyer un de ses saïs entre ses doigts.

-Mais bien sûr! s'exclame, ravi, Donnie en faisant claquer ses doigts. Quel idiot, c'était pourtant évident!

La tortue au bandeau rouge faillit lâcher son arme devant le (presque) cri de victoire de sa cadette. Clignant des yeux, elle la regarda, perdue.

-Hein?

Secouant de la tête, Raphaël se reprend.

-J'ai rien compris Einstein, développe! grogne-t-il en rangeant son arme, n'ayant pas apprécié d'avoir été surprit en plein milieu de ses pensées.

Se tournant vers son frère Donnie lui explique que le meilleur endroit sur un bateau pour cacher quelqu'un est la cale!

-Pas bête…sourit Raphaël.

C'est ainsi que les deux frères se mettent à la recherche de la cale pendant que leur mère et Michelangelo se tiennent de part et d'autre des deux côtés de la cabine où discutent Shredder, Karaï, Hun et un homme dont la voix robotique fait comprendre à Mikey qu'il doit s'agir de l'un de ces extraterrestres répondant au nom de Kraang.

Tout comme Raphaël et Donatello Tang Shen et Michelangelo ont remarqué que les Dragons Pourpres dorment profondément! La mère de famille avait empêché son jeune fils de tenter de réveiller l'un des hommes de Hun afin d'éviter qu'il ne donne l'alerte à son réveil.

Après quelques minutes de recherches ils ont trouvé la cabine dans laquelle Shredder se trouve! Posant son oreille contre la porte, Tang Shen fait signe à son fils de garder le silence afin qu'elle puisse mieux entendre, Mikey acquiesce, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Celle-Qu'on-Appelle-Karaï-A-T-Elle-Capturé-Celle-Qu'on-Appelle-La-Sirène-De-New-Yrok? demande une voix robotique.

-Exact. sourit Shredder. Ma fille et Hun ont eut vent d'une légende concernant cette Sirène capable de soigner des blessures rien qu'en chantant!

_Ça aurait été trop beau qu'Oroku, Hun et Karaï se soient endormis!_ pense Tang Shen, poings serrés.

-Celle-Qu'on-Appelle-La-Sirène-De-New-York-Serait-Elle-Une-Mutante?

La réponse à la question de Kraang met du temps à venir, même Tang Shen est curieuse de connaître la réponse.

-Non. répond, hésitante, Karaï. Enfin, je crois. Si de l'eau de mer n'entre pas en contact avec sa peau son apparence est celle d'une humaine aveugle de 15 ans.

-Que comptez-vous faire de cet alligator? demande Shredder. il est instable et dangereux, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas éliminer dès que vous l'avez retrouvé?

Tang Shen sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Shredder ose dire du mal de Leatherhead en souhaitant la mort de ce dernier!

_L'ordure! _pense-t-elle,furieuse._ Je te savais sans cœur, Oroku, mais là, tu dépasses les borgnes!_

-Celui-Qu'on-Appelle-Leatherhead-Est-Un-Sujet-De Kraang-Que-Kraang-Doit-Terminé-Au-Plutôt.

_Un sujet? Un cobaye, oui!_ est la pensée de la mère de famille.

Entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte, Tang Shen s'écarte à temps! La porte s'ouvre sur Hun qui aborde une expression surprise en voyant une Kunoichi et la tortue au bandeau orange devant lui, mais sa surprise se fane rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire mauvais.

-Maître Shredder nous avons de la compagnie. prend-il la parole.

En ouvrant un peu plus les personnes présentes dans la cabine voient les deux Ninjas. Se mettant en position défensive la mère et le fils évitent une attaque-surprise de la part de Hun pour l'un et de Karaï pour l'autre. Kraang s'est saisit de son arme, mais Oroku Saki lui ordonne de ne pas intervenir, fouillant dans ses souvenirs afin de se rappeler où il a déjà vu la Kunoichi au masque.

Agile comme un serpent, précise dans ses parades ou dans ses contre-attaques Tang Shen énerve l'armure à glace qu'est Hun qui se laisse emporter par la colère. Ce qui amuse grandement la mère de famille, s'étant souvenue d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Raphaël concernant les points faibles et les points forts de chaque membre des Dragons Pourpres.

_J'ai du mal à croire que ce gros tas de muscles soit ton bras droit, Oroku!_ sourit, amusée, Tang Shen en esquivant un coup de pied de son adversaire grâce à un salto arrière tout en donnant un puissant coup de pied au torse de Hun.

Pendant que leur mère et leur petit frère se battent à l'étage, Raphaël et Donatello arrivent en bas du bateau où ils se sont séparés. L'aîné va prêter main forte à l'alligator géant en ayant prit le chemin de gauche tandis que le cadet devra délivrer la copine de Léonardo en ayant prit le chemin de droite.

Les deux frères n'ont pas eu besoin de se promettre de prêter main forte à l'un ou à l'autre car les deux tortues savent qu'elles peuvent compter l'une sur l'autre en cas de GROS pépins.

Après vingt minutes de marches, Donatello arrive devant une porte en métal où en baissant ses lunettes spéciales il voit deux silhouettes dont la plus grande est Leatherhead tandis que la seconde le surprend en voyant une queue de poisson!

_Je ne vois pas d'autres personnes avec eux, mais où est dont la petite amie de Leo?_ pense-t-il, surprit, en remettant ses lunettes spéciales sur son front.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le fils ingénieur/scientifique/bricoleur de Tang Shen frappe à la porte de la main droite, la gauche serrant son bô contre lui, les sens en alerte.

-Leatherhead? appelle-t-il son ami. Tu m'entends? C'est moi, Donatello!

-Donatello? répète, étonnée, une voix féminine. Vous êtes le petit frère de Léonardo?

La tortue au bandeau mauve sent son cœur cesser de battre durant 2 secondes.

-Euh…est le seul mot qu'il arrive à prononcer, totalement surprit, les joues rouges.

-Je m'appelle Lena, je suis la petite de amie votre grand frère!

_La voix! _se souvient-il en se donnant une claque mentale. _C'est la voix de tout à l'heure! Quel idiot, je fais!_

Sortant une vieille épingle à cheveux de sa mère, Donatello se fait un devoir d'ouvrir la porte qui sépare Lena et Leatherhead de la liberté. Bien sûr il répond aux nombreuses questions de la petite amie de son aîné. Le silence de Lena fait comprendre à la tortue au bandeau mauve que la petite amie de Leonardo est muette de stupeur.

La porte en métal abandonne la partie face à un adversaire plus calme qu'elle, la tortue au bandeau mauve ouvre la porte pour…Réceptionner une jeune fille, en pleurs, dans ses bras!

-Amenez-moi au plus vite auprès de Léo, s'il vous plaît!

Euh…une minute! Donnie relève la tête à temps pour voir Leatherhead se relever, sa main gauche posée sur son torse, avançant péniblement, mais marchant quand même!

_Si Leatherhead et Lena sont avec moi._ réfléchit la tortue bricoleuse en caressant doucement les cheveux de la petite amie de son grand frère. O_ù est dont parti Raph'?!_

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous prie de m'excusez, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour commencer l'action dans ce 10****ème**** chapitre! Je vais essayer qu'elle soit présente dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère de tout cœur que le 10****ème**** vous a plu! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!***

***PS: N'oubliez pas les rewiens, svp!***


	11. Vieux amis d'antan, ennemis à jamais

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 11****ème**** chapitre où je vous apprends avec plaisir que l'action est ENFIN au rendez-vous! Bon, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne suis pas Iokay ou Hiveen, dont il se peut que vous n'aimerez peut-être pas (voir pas du tout) la description des combats à venir! Vous voici prévenu(e)s, chers fans!***

Chapitre 11: Vieux amis d'antan, ennemis à jamais

Inconscient qu'il se dirige vers la gueule du loup Raphaël avance dans l'ombre sans bruit, tel le ninja qu'il est. Bien sûr, il a conscience du combat de sa mère contre Hun en entendant la voix de ce dernier hurler de rage.

-Maudite femelle, attends que je te fasses mordre la poussière!

Serrant plus fortement sa prise sur ses armes, Raph' grince des dents. _Ce connard ose insulter ma mère! Promis, dés que je libère Leatherhead, je vais aller lui botter le cul à ce con!_

Arrivée devant une porte métallique la tortue impulsive, rangeant un saï tout en gardant l'autre en main, l'ouvre, s'attendant à attendre à voir le meilleur ami de sa plus jeune petite sœur. Mais…rien. Le silence le plus total. Par contre, elle découvre des robots de taille moyenne où là devrait se trouver le ventre se trouve un creux assez grand pour y placer une pastèque mûre°.

_C'est_ _quoi_ _ces_ _trucs?_ se demande-t-il en touchant l'un des robots. _Des_ _robots?_

Se souvenant des paroles de sa mère, la tortue au bandeau rouge ne comprend pas. Où sont censés se trouver ces fameuses créatures nommées Kraangs?

_Probablement pas ici._ réfléchit Raphaël. _Mais alors où sont-ils si d'après Mère ils ne supportent pas l'air terrestre?_

Soudain un étrange bruit le fait se retourner. Il tombe nez à nez avec…d'autres robots! Et armés, de surcroit…

_Oh, putain…Je sens que je vais ENFIN m'amuser!_ sourit-il de son sourire sauvage, l'œil brillant d'amusement, en faisant tournoyer ses saïs entre ses doigts.

Se saisissant de son arme qu'il avait rangée, Raphaël court vers les robots, évitant les coups de feu avec souplesse, remarquant leur puissance.

_Ah, ouais, 'man n'avait pas tort!_ pense-t-il en continuant de distribuer coups de pieds et coups de saïs à ses adversaires. _Ils sont vachement malins!_

De l'autre côté, Donatello entend les rafales de tirs des pistolets des Kraangs, bien qu'il ne les ait pas encore vus.

-Votre frère est entrain de les combattre. murmure Leatherhead. Allez le rejoindre, je m'occupe de Mlle Lena.

Lena se détache doucement de Donatello tout en reculant de deux pas, Donnie a un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la couleur inhabituelle des iris de la petite amie de son grand frère!

-Soyez prudent, Donatello. prend la parole Lena en lui pressant gentiment le poignet. Leatherhead et moi allons donner un coup de main à votre petit frère et à votre mère. Et…merci.

Sans que Don ne comprenne comment, Lena se met à courir vers les escaliers suivi de Leatherhead après que ce dernier lui ait souhaité bonne chance. Remontant ses lunettes, Donatello sort son bâton pour ensuite courir prêter main forte à son frère aîné.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, le fils scientifique/bricoleur/inventeur de Tang Shen croit rêver éveillé en voyant son frère combattre contre…des robots?! Il se souvient des paroles de sa mère quand elle les avait mit en garde ses frères et lui:

« Ces créatures s'appellent Kraangs et sont très intelligentes, ne vous fier pas à leurs apparences étranges car ils sont d'une cruauté qui n'a pas de limites. Sachez que leur technologie est supérieure à celle des humains, vous les reconnaitrez facilement car ne supportant pas notre oxygène, ils se sont fabriqués des robots à effigie humaine pour une même apparence. »

_Mais ces robots ne ressemblent pas à des humains!_ pense Don.

Se rendant compte qu'il met la vie de son frère en danger en restant plongé dans ses pensées, Donatello abat son bâton sur le crâne de l'un des robots menaçant son aîné de son pistolet.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on s'attendait, l'arme de la tortue au bandeau mauve n'est pas prise de soubresauts, non, Don a enclenché l'effet de surprise de son bô…faisant apparaître une lame, transformant son bô en Naginata!

Le crissement qu'émet le crâne du robot stoppe Raphaël et les robots qu'il combattait pour se retourner en chœur.

-Kraang-Est-Un-Imbécile. Il-A-Oublié-De-Te-Dire-A-Kraangs-Qu'-Il-Y-Avait-Une-Deuxième-Tortue-Sur-Le-Bateau. prend la parole l'un des robots à l'intention d'un autre qui semble être le chef.

-Kraang-Est-Un-Idiot. réplique l'autre en tournant la tête vers celui qui l'a insulté. Celui-Qu'on-Appelle-Shredder-A-Caché-A-Kraang-Que-Ses-Ennemis-Sont-Supérieurs-Au-Nombre-De-Un.

Les deux frères se regardent, au comble de la surprise. Shredder a oublié qu'ils sont quatre tortues? Cinq ninjas en comptant leur mère, mais quatre tortues quand même! Ne voulant pas perdre du temps à chercher l'aiguille dans la bote de foin, Raphaël et Donatello reprennent le combat. Si les premiers robots tombent, les deux frères se rendent vite compte que les Kraangs, bien que sans forces sans leur « armure », possèdent des dents aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir!

-Aaaaaaah, putain! s'exclame la tortue au bandeau rouge en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la tête du Kraang qui vient de le mordre à la cheville.

Est-ce que Tang Shen a sous-estimé la force de ses enfants contre celles des Kraangs? Oh, bien sûr, le combat a duré deux bonnes heures car les créatures venues de l'espace ont appelé du renfort, pour au final être totalement H.S. par les fils de Tang Shen!

Sur le pont du bateau, Tang Shen remarque la difficulté qu'éprouve Michelangelo à combattre Karaï. Mais elle est confiante, la mère de famille sait que son plus jeune enfant arrivera à s'en sortir de lui-même._ Si Mikey souhaite ne plus être traité comme un bébé, il doit lui-même briser et franchir les barrières que son mental a créé, l'entravant lui-même._

Le coup de poing qu'elle reçoit au ventre la ramène au présent. Sous la force de l'impact, elle recule de quatre pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, le souffle coupé, se réprimant elle-même.

_Ah, bravo, ma fille! Continue d'être discrète et tu vas te souvenir longtemps que tu t'es fais battre par une armoire à glaces sans cervelle!_

Évitant un nouveau coup de pied grâce à un salto arrière, Tang Shen plonge ses mains dans le creux de sa ceinture, en sort six kunaïs qu'elle lance vers son adversaire qui doit se plaquer au sol pour éviter de s'en prendre un dans l'œil ou ailleurs.

-'man! appelle Mikey, inquiet. Besoin d'aide?

-Non, mon chéri. lui répond sa mère en s'avançant vers Hun. Tout va bien!

Légèrement sonné, le chef des Dragons Pourpres n'entend pas les pas de Tang Shen se diriger vers lui, mais il sent parfaitement le coup sur sa nuque, ce qui l'assomme aussitôt!

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son fils la mère de famille n'a pas le temps d'aligner deux mots en pensées qu'elle reconnait le pas de son ancien ami. Qui a dut la reconnaître car Hun lui a arraché son masque lors de leur combat!

-Toujours aussi sublime, ma chère Tang Shen.

La mère de famille ne se retourne pas, les poings serrés.

-Comment as-tu eu vent de la légende New-yorkaise? lui demande-t-elle, la voix calme, le cœur battant avec force dans sa poitrine. Seul le Vieux Oko la connaissait.

-Sache que ma fille et Hun ont apprit l'existence de cette légende par un pur hasard. répond l'homme en armure.

Tang Shen ne bouge toujours pas, ne se raidit pas lorsqu'elle sent les doigts métallique de son ennemi caresser une mèche rebelle de sa coiffure.

« Reste de glace quand un ennemi te touche. Ne lui montre pas ta peur ou ton dégout. » lui avait conseillé le Grand Maître. « Souviens-toi qu'une Kunoichi n'est pas seulement une belle femme ou une arme. Mais les deux, ma petite Tang Shen. »

Posant sa main gauche vers le pommeau de son katana, Tang Shen se retourne doucement, le visage fermé, plongeant son regard ébène dans celui identique de son ennemi.

-Je ne sais que penser de toi, Oroku, mais sache que notre rencontre de l'année passée a détruit le dernier lien qui m'unissait à toi°. prend-elle la parole, glaciale. Tu as tué Yoshi, brisant mon cœur, mais j'avais gardé l'espoir enfantin que tu te rendrais compte de tes actes, que tu viendrais me voir aux enterrements afin d'obtenir mon pardon. Mais ton silence a prouvé que tu n'étais plus l'adolescent que j'avais connu par le passé. Tu as blessé mes enfants, empoissonné l'un d'eux. Non, Oroku, jamais je ne te donnerai mon pardon. Tu ne le mérites pas.

Loin de se sentir honteux par ses actions passées, Oroku Saki est agréablement surprit.

-Ainsi dont un dernier lien nous unissait ma chère? sourit-il de son sourire cruel.

Mais Tang Shen ne répond pas, passant à l'attaque. Les deux anciens amis sont des maîtres Ninjas de haut niveau, ils ne se laissent pas avoir aussi facilement

Armée de son épée et protégée par son armure légère, Tang Shen esquive les attaques que porte le Shredder aux zones non protégées de son corps.

_Mais comment fait-il pour bouger avec aisance avec tout ce poids?! _se pose-t-elle la question même un an après.

-Yessss!

La mère de famille ne se retourne pas, ayant reconnu la voix de Michelangelo.

_Il a réus…_sourit-elle.

-Michelangelo! est-elle interrompu par la voix puissante de Leatherhead. Madame Zhi!

_Ouf, les garçons ont su le délivrer._ soupire Tang Shen de soulagement.

-Leatherhead! J'suis trop content de te re...

-Mikey! sermonne-t-elle son fils en parant les lames de son adversaires.

-Oups…

Craaaaaac!

Le bruit qu'entendent Tang Shen et Oroku est l'extrémité d'un des nunchakuns de Michelangelo ayant rencontré le visage d'un Dragon Pourpre derrière lui, lui cassant net le nez!

Quelques Dragons Pourpres se sont réveillés tandis que Kraang qui est dans la cabine de Shredder combat Leatherhead. Ou plutôt se fait massacrer par l'alligator géant qui combat cinq Dragons Pourpres à lui seul! Lena aide Michelangelo qui l'aide en la prévenant des positions des hommes de Hun.

La jeune fille a ramassé l'épée de Karaï afin de ne pas être une cible trop facile, voulant se battre au côté du petit frère de son amoureux. Amoureux qu'elle n'entend pas la voix, mais ressent la présence.

Tang Shen esquive, pare, attaque, bloque et n'hésite pas à donner de violents coups de pieds. Elle a confiance en sa force. Si l'année passée son ancien ami avait su remporter le combat contre elle c'est parce qu'elle avait été trop inquiète du sort de ses fils prisonniers.

La première réaction de Michelangelo, quand il s'est retourné pour faire face à son ami de très grande taille, est l'étonnement. Il ignorait à quoi ressemble la petite amie de son grand frère Léonardo, mais il en a été muet durant 15 secondes avant de reprendre la parole…se faisant sermonner par sa mère qui lui rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas à la maison, mais sur un bateau combattant des Dragons Pourpres! Et elle, le Shredder!

_Trop belle…_est sa première pensée.

En parlant de Léonardo ce dernier entend une voix d'homme dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprend pas. Lorsque des mains le soulèvent du canal de sauvetage il comprend qu'un des Dragons Pourpres l'a repéré.

_Et merde…_peste-t-il dans son fort intérieur.

Combien de temps les hommes de Hun mettent-ils à l'amener au Shredder? Léo n'en sait rien et ne veut pas le savoir, mais il reconnaît les voix de son petit frère, de sa petite amie, de Leatherhead et de sa mère!

-Monstres! crie Tang Shen à l'adresse des deux hommes de Hun tenant Léonardo par les bras et les jambes, le cœur serré d'angoisse. Relâchez mon enfant!

Shredder sourit en voyant que la tortue empoissonnée n'est nulle autre que Léonardo, le leader des tortues. Bien qu'aveugle, Lena a le visage tourné vers son petit ami. Elle ne le voit pas, mais elle sent qu'il n'est pas bien. Que son état s'est aggravé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

-Léo…souffle-t-elle, effrayée.

Le reste est flou pour Tang Shen et Lena en entendant Oroku ordonner aux deux Dragons Pourpres l'ordre de jeter Léonardo à la mer! Michelangelo et Leatherhead s'avancent, voulant secourir le jeune leader, mais le reste des Dragons Pourpres encore debout leur barrent la route, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

Après avoir décompté lentement tout en balançant Léonardo d'avant en arrière les deux hommes au célèbre tatouage lancent Léonardo par dessus bord sous les yeux horrifiés de Tang Shen et des autres. C'est Lena qui hurle le surnom de son petit ami.

-LEEEEEOOOOO!

Se mettant à courir, Lena frappe au hasard atteignant un torse du poing, aidée par Michelangelo, Leatherhead sans oublier Raphaël et Donatello qui ont assistés, impuissants, à l'action, mais qui ont reprit très vite leurs esprits en entendant Mikey leur hurler de venir leur donner un coup de main.

Reprenant son combat avec plus de fureur, le cœur serré de peur, Tang Shen ne laisse aucuns répits à Oroku, enchainant coups d'épée, de pieds, de poings, elle essaye même de le griffer au visage!

Tandis que Lena, Leatherhead et les tortues mettent chaque Dragon Pourpres au tapis, la jeune fille aveugle veut se diriger vers le bord quand une main se referme sur son bras!

-Hé, Beauté! reconnaît-elle la voix. T'te trompe de chemin!

Tournant la tête vers la voix, la tortue au bandeau rouge a un frisson en voyant le regard assez spécial de la petite amie de son grand frère. De même que sa beauté. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander où il a déjà vu le visage de la jeune humaine que cette dernière prend la parole.

-Raphaël, il faut impérativement que je sois dans l'eau. Jette-moi par-dessus bord, je saurais guérir Léo, je t'en fais la promesse!

Levant la tête, Raph calcule la distance qui sépare Lena de l'océan. La force physique, ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque, mais trêve de réflexion, la tortue au bandeau rouge range ses armes, prend Lena dans ses bras, fait balancer ses bras d'avant en arrière pour ensuite lâcher Lena de toute ses forces dans les airs!

Dans d'autres circonstances Lena aurait crié de peur, mais elle est confiante. Léonardo ne lui a jamais menti lorsqu'il lui parlait des qualités et des défauts de ses frères.

C'est dans un puissant PLOUF que Lena entre dans l'eau, se transformant rapidement en Sirène pour nager au plus vite à la recherche de son amoureux! Si l'animal marin le plus rapide est le poisson voilier la vitesse de nage d'une Sirène est multiplié par trois, mais puisque tout le monde pense que les Sirènes ne sont que des mythes…

Mois de dix secondes plus tard c'est avec soulagement que Lena reconnait la silhouette de la tortue de son cœur droit devant elle. Battant avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle arrive très vite auprès de son petit ami qu'elle enlace en passant son bras droit autour de la taille pendant que l'autre bras enroule une mèche autour du cou de son amoureux…puis elle l'embrasse!°

L'absence de la brûlure de l'eau entrant dans ses poumons comme celle du poison dans son corps étonnent Leonardo qui lutte de toutes ses forces pour entrouvrir les yeux…qu'il écarquille de surprise!

Lena:_**Fleur aux pétales d'or  
Répands ta magie**_**  
**

Sous les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement de Léonardo la chevelure de sa petite amie se met, lentement, à briller comme l'or pur sous forme liquide.

Lena:_**Inverse le temps  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris**_

Il est tellement surprit par ce qu'il voit qu'il en oublie presque que Lena voit et a une queue de poisson en guise de jambes!

Lena:_**Guéris les blessures  
Éloigne la pluie**_**  
**

'Presque' parce qu'il sent les lèvres de sa chérie contre les siennes lui donner de l'air tout en échangeant un baiser passionné!

Lena: _**Ce destin impur  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris**_**  
**

Soudain, il remarque quelque chose…Son état! Sa faiblesse disparaît progressivement au fur et à mesure que Lena chante: Il reprend des forces!

Lena: _**Ce qu'il m'a pris...**_

Lorsque la chanson se termine, Lena se décale légèrement de Léonardo afin qu'il referme la bouche pour ne pas gaspiller l'oxygène que lui vient de lui offrir.

La jeune Sirène défait ses mèches de cheveux afin de faire disparaître de l'organisme de Léonardo le poison qui le tuait à petits feux depuis 3 semaines!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'excuse du retard qu'a prit le 11****ème**** chapitre, mais voilà, il est terminé! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas les rewiens, SVP!***


	12. Le retour de Léonardo

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci beaucoup de me suivre dans l'aventure car c'est la première fois pour moi qu'une de mes fics comporte plus de 2 chapitres! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Léonardo

Nageant le plus vite possible, aidé par Lena, les deux amoureux arrivent très vite à la surface. La tortue au bandeau bleu prend une grande inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'air frais! Il sent les bras de sa chérie derrière son cou, tournant la tête vers elle il voit qu'elle le regarde avec Amour et soulagement. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rend compte que sa petite amie le regarde dans les yeux…dans les yeux!

-Lena, mais…bégaye-t-il, très étonné. Co…mment?

Lena sourit, trouvant adorable la façon dont son chéri bégaye. Lui toujours maître de ses émotions! Mais son visage prend un air sérieux car, ne l'oublions pas, la situation est grave!

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mon cœur, ta famille se bat contre Shredder.

Remettant son masque sans émotions, Léonardo acquiesce, comprenant l'urgence. Nageant le plus silencieusement possible vers le bateau à grande vitesse grâce à Lena ils arriven près de l'endroit où ses frères et sa mère ont su monter à bord du bateau. Léonardo se met à grimper, Lena dans le dos, s'accrochant à son cou, sa queue battant le vide derrière elle, de même que ses cheveux.

Durant l'ascension les deux amoureux entendent des éclats de voix, reconnaissant les voix des membres de la famille de Léo et celles de Leatherhead et du Shredder. Lena fait part à son petit ami de la présence de quelques Dragons Pourpres et des Kraangs.

-Des Kraangs? répète, surprit, Léonardo, fouillant dans ses souvenirs s'il a déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Lena lui donne la même explication que Tang Shen.

-Ce sont donc des extraterrestres? en conclut Léo après avoir enjambé le bord.

-C'est ça. acquiesce Lena en glissant du dos de son amoureux à ses bras. Mais fais très attention, ce sont eux qui ont créé le poison qui t'avait affaibli.

Déposant avec douceur sa petite amie sur le sol, Lena lui apprend qu'il ne possède pas ses armes, mais qu'elle peut les téléporter. Ce qu'elle fait une demi-seconde après, étonnant beaucoup le jeune leader!

Prenant ses armes qu'il attache dans son dos, Léonardo embrasse rapidement, mais tendrement sa petite amie avant de rejoindre sa famille sans avoir posé une seule question.

_Lena répondra à mes questions plus tard! _songe-t-il. _Même si c'est très étrange de la voir comme ça!_

Voyant Michelangelo en difficulté contre six Dragons Pourpres, le fils aîné de Tang Shen sort ses lames en criant le cri de guerre que ses frères et lui-même ont créé il y a de cela fort longtemps:

-Cowabunga!

L'effet est immédiat: Se retournant, mutants, extra-terrestres et humains se retournent d'un même mouvement pour voir Léonardo courir vers eux, ses ninjatòs en mains…en parfaite santé!

Les premiers adversaires de la tortue au bandeau bleu sont des Dragons Pourpres plus trois ou quatre Kraangs qui se retrouvent très vite à terre sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde. Même sa mère en est surprise, bien qu'elle sache que la Sirène de New-York sait guérir n'importes quelles blessures!

Mais un sourire de pure joie étire les lèvres de Tang Shen qui fait de même, "réveillant" ses fils et l'alligator géant:

-Cowabunga!

Raphaël, Michelangelo, Donatello et Leatherhead imitent Tang Shen avant de reprendre le combat. Très rapidement, la mère de famille est rejointe par ses enfants et l'alligator géant affrontant tous les six le Shredder.

Comme pour la première fois qu'ils ont du l'affronter les tortues ont bien du mal, mais ne se laissent pas pour autant déstabiliser! Pourtant Raph déclare rapidement forfait car la douleur à sa cheville devient insupportable.

S'asseyant à même le sol, jurant contre le Kraang qui l'a mordu, il se fait la promesse d'être plus vigilant car il ne souhaite pas rencontrer une nouvelle fois la mâchoire de l'un de ces extraterrestres roses!

-Si l'un d'eux ose toucher à une seule écaille de mes frères, je jure de les buter que même leurs mères ne les reconnaitraient pas tellement ils auront la forme d'une purée! jure-t-il tout en retirant sa botte pour voir les dégâts.

Satisfait de voir les petites plaies se cicatriser à grande vitesse, la tortue impulsive relève la tête à temps pour voir Leatherhead se glisser habillement derrière leur ennemi juré pour ensuite l'empêcher de bouger en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos tandis que Donatello et Michelangelo, épuisés, se sont assis à ses côtés.

Alors que Shredder, retenu captif par l'étreinte de l'alligator géant, est sur le point de se faire transpercer le ventre par les lames de Tang Shen et de Léonardo une voix les stoppe net!

-Plus un geste"!

Se retournant, la famille Zhi et Leatherhead voient Karaï debout, sa main droite posée sur son ventre, signe que le coup de pied que Michelangelo lui avait donné plutôt lui est encore douloureux alors que dans sa main gauche se trouve…

-Une bombe! crient Lena et Donnie en reconnaissant l'objet. Karaï tient une bombe dans sa main!

-Écartez-vous! ordonne la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

Tang Shen traduit l'ordre de la fille d'Oroku car ses fils et leur ami alligator ne parlent pas un mot de chinois, Leatherhead relâche Shredder, rejoignant ses amis qui reculent ayant parfaitement conscience que s'ils n'obéissent pas, Karaï va enclencher la bombe!

-Ne commets pas cette folie, Karaï. prend la parole Tang Shen dans la même langue.

Mais Karaï refuse de l'écouter, jetant un coup d'œil à son père qui reprend son souffle. Satisfaite, la jeune femme reporte toute son attention à ses ennemis.

-Personne ne quittera ce bateau. sourit-elle d'un sourire cruel. Vous avez su vous enfuir la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui, la chance nous sourit.

-Je ne crois pas, non! crie une voix derrière la Kunoichi.

Se retournant, Karaï esquive le coup de katana de Lena! bien qu'elle soit sous son apparence sirénienne Lena attaque la fille de Shredder sans hésitation, glissant habillement sur le pont, ayant relevés ses cheveux en deux chignons bas afin que Karaï ne puisse l'attraper par les cheveux!

Si Shredder est surprit de voir que la Sirène de New-York sait se battre, de même que Raphaël et les autres, seul Léonardo sourit, fier et plus amoureux que jamais de sa petite amie.

Mais très vite le combat d'Oroku face à la famille Zhi reprend. Bien que toujours épuisés Mikey et Donnie se relèvent, se battant aux côtés de leur famille et de leur ami alligator.

Mais ce que personne ne sait est que l'un des Kraang vient d'enclencher une bombe que son chef avait caché quelque part sur le bateau, bien avant que Raphaël ne découvre leur lieu de ''repos''.

C'est une véritable surprise pour tout le monde lorsque retentit une puissante explosion, faisant voler le bateau en éclats!

A cause du souffle de l'explosion tout le monde se retrouve à l'eau, tous plus ou moins gravement blessé.

Bien que légèrement sonnée le premier réflexe de Lena est de plonger à la recherche de son amoureux et des membres de la famille de ce dernier…sans oublier Leatherhead! D'ailleurs ce dernier lui fait signe qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas blessé.

Rassurée, la jeune Sirène poursuit ses recherches. Elle reconnait facilement chaque silhouette, analysant la gravité ou non de leurs blessures, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Lena enroule une mèche de cheveux sur chaque blessure, heureuse de constater que le poids des frères de son petit ami n'est pas un problème pour elle et que sa chevelure ne risque pas de s'arracher!

C'est les cheveux enroulés autour des blessures et légèrement serré au niveau de la bouche (pour empêcher que l'eau n'entre dans les poumons des frères de Léo, plus ce dernier) que Lena nage en direction de la dernière silhouette accompagnée de Leatherhead.

-Madame Zhi! appelle-t-elle

La silhouette de la mère de Léo se retourne, faisant face à la jeune Sirène et à l'alligator géant, l'inquiétude luisant dans son regard ébène. Si Lena ne comprend pas pourquoi Tang Shen reste inquiète alors qu'elle a ses fils avec elle, une tache sombre s'élevant vers la surface la renseigne tout de suite…

_Du sang! _pense-t-elle, horrifiée, en nageant le plus vite possible. _L'un des frères de Léo est blessé!_

Arrivée près de Tang Shen Lena reconnait la tortue impulsive dans les bras de Tang Shen! Sans hésiter, elle enroule une mèche de cheveux sur le moignon ensanglanté qui a été autrefois le bras de Raphaël!°

-Remontons à la surface, je vais les soigner durant la montée. prend-elle la parole, s'adressant à Tang Shen malgré son cœur douloureux.

-Le Shellraiser n'est pas très loin d'ici. acquiesce la mère de famille.

Si Lena est surprise d'entendre la mère de son amoureux parler aussi facilement que si elle se trouvait sur la terre ferme, elle acquiesce à son tour, nageant le plus rapidement possible après avoir enroulé d'autres mèches de cheveux sur le corps de la tortue au bandeau rouge.

Sous l'oreille attentive de la part de Tang Shen et un coup d'œil curieux de Leatherhead, Lena se met à chanter.

La réaction de l'alligator est exactement la même qu'avait eu Leonardo en voyant la jeune Sirène chanter: La surprise, l'émerveillement, la sensation d'être dans un rêve merveilleux qu'on ne voudrait jamais quitter…Ces émotions, Tang Shen les ressent, elle aussi, mais elle continue de nager, mais reste fascinée par l'étrange et merveilleux pouvoir de la petite amie de son fils aîné.

Comment sait-elle que Lena et la Sirène de New-York ne sont qu'une seule et même personne? Facile: Par le passé le vieux Oko lui avait apprit que la Sirène de New-York se différencie des femmes humaines par une chevelure extrêmement longue et d'un cœur si pur que rien ne semble pouvoir le ternir…

Le cœur serré d'inquiétude, Tang Shen ignore que tout en chantant Lena a remarqué ses blessures, notamment celle à la jambe droite.

Ce que Lena ne sait pas est que son petit ami et Michelangelo se sont réveillés. Si en ouvrant les yeux Mikey essaye de se débattre pour sortir des cheveux de la jeune Sirène un regard vers son aîné le calme très vite, apaisant son cœur angoissé.

Arrivées au Shellraiser Leatherhead aide Tang Shen à monter Raphaël et Donatello. En voyant Léonardo et Michelangelo parfaitement conscients, Lena en est en contente bien que surprise. Les libérant de sa chevelure, elle leurs sourit, rassurée.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, Mikey serre son grand frère dans ses bras, heureux de le savoir vivant.

-Léo! s'exclame, folle de joie, la tortue au bandeau orange. J'suis trop content de te voir sur pied, frangin!

Serrant son frère avec force, Léo lui murmure que lui aussi est heureux de le revoir, la voix emplie d'émotion, son visage ne portant plus son masque de froideur. Ce moment de tendresse fraternel fait sourire Lena, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tourner son regard vers les deux mutants toujours inconscients.

Se dirigeant vers Raphaël, Lena sent son cœur s'alourdir en voyant le moignon de la tortue maniant les saïs. _Pardonne-moi, Raphaël, je t'ai peut-être soigné, mais tu resteras affaibli. Alors…pardon._

Elle n'entend pas que Léo et Mikey se sont séparés en entendant ses pleurs, comme elle n'entend pas la voix de Tang Shen ordonner à son plus jeune fils de s'asseoir, ni le bruit du moteur. Rien, la jeune Sirène est coupée de tout, pleurant de son incapacité à ne pas avoir réussi à mieux soigner Raph'!

°Merci au réalisateur du film Mad Max, grâce auquel j'ai eu envie de vomir du début à la fin! Sans parler de ''l'idée'' de faire perte le poignet de Raph provient de ce même film! Oui, je suis en colère, le cœur débordant de répugnance pour ce film que j'ai regardé le jeudi 11 juin 2015!

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Mon Dieu, ce chapitre fut, avec le 5****ème****, le plus dur à faire! Mais je suis contente d'avoir su le terminer, oui, vraiment contente! J'espère que sa lecture vous a apporté plaisir et s'il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas : Posez-les! Je vous souhaite une agréable matinée/soirée! PS: N'oubliez pas les rewiens, ça serait gentil tout plein!***


	13. T'as fait ton possible pour m'éviter de

Avant de commencer la relecture de ce 13ème chapitre, je tenais à présenter une nouvelle fois (avec la main sur le cœur) mes plus sincères et plus plates excuses à vous tous qui suivez l'histoire de Lena et Léo depuis le début!

Je vous avais prévenu du changement qu'il y aura, mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas étouffant puisque c'est une sorte de « Bonus » avant la publication du dernier chapitre! Son nom? ''Chapitre Bonus''!

C'est le cœur tremblant et l'âme toute inquiète, que je vous souhaite une agréable relecture!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 13****ème**** chapitre et, non, je ne crois pas aux quelconques malchances liés au chiffres treize et autres trucs de ce genre! Pourquoi? Car j'ai trois membres de ma famille qui sont nés le 13! Mais trève de blabla sur moi, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 13 : T'as fait ton possible pour m'éviter de grever dans l'eau, alors souris, Beauté!

De retour au repaire Léonardo porte son frère amputé sur son dos, Michelangelo soutient un Donnie encore vacillant sur ses jambes pendant que Tang Shen parle avec Leatherhead, inquiète du silence de la jeune Sirène, qu'elle porte dans ses bras.

Arrivés au salon, Léonardo allonge avec douceur son frère au bandeau rouge sur le canapé, Donatello se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils, soupirant de bien-être quoique inquiet que Raph ne se soit toujours pas réveillé.

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, le Shelleraiser roulait sur le macadam, il avait vite comprit qu'il avait été sauvé de la noyade, mais il n'avait pas comprit comment ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir. C'est l'alligator géant qui lui avait tout raconté.

Michelangelo était resté silencieux durant tout le récit, jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux au couple que forment Léo et la Sirène de New-York. Les deux frères ont été horrifiés d'apprendre que Raphaël vient de perdre son bras droit°, mais les fils de Tang Shen ont aussi éprouvés de l'empathie pour la jeune Sirène qui se sent coupable...

Blottie contre le plastron de son petit ami, Lena est incapable de détourner le regard de Raphaël. _Pourquoi_ _ne se réveille-t-il? A-t-il perdu trop de sang? Il n'est pas mort, je sais que je suis intervenue à temps, mais alors pourquoi?_

Ne sachant que dire pour réconforter sa petite amie, d'une main Léonardo lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, tandis que l'autre la soutint à la taille, lui répétant les mêmes mots que dans le van avant leur arrivée au repaire d'une voix qu'il espère rassurante.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie, mon cœur. S'il te plait, mon Ange, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Mais rien. La jeune Sirène garde le silence, inquiétant son petit ami et les autres. Au bout d'un moment Tang Shen demande à son fils aîné comment il a rencontré Lena.

Léonardo accepte. A la fin de son récit, sa mère sourit, reconnaissant le côté ''Chevalier Blanc'' de son enfant, Don s'essuie les yeux, touché par l'histoire, la trouvant magnifique et Mikey…Mikey est resté muet, les yeux brillant, imaginant la scène comme s'il regarde un film. Leatherhead acquiesce de la tête, touché par l'intensité des sentiments des deux amoureux.

-Y a pas dire, t'as une chance de dingue, mec…

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Raph qui ouvre très lentement les yeux afin de se réhabitué à la luminosité du salon. Bien que très affaiblie, la tortue impulsive arrive à poser sa tête contre l'accoudoir, tournant la tête vers ses frères, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Hé! Il est pas encore né le gars qui viendra à bout d'moi, j'vous signale…

C'est heureux et soulagés que les trois tortues, Tang Shen et Leatherhead se dirigent vers lui. La mère de famille, un verre d'eau en main, aide son fils à boire pour ensuite poser doucement la tête de son fils impulsif sur ses genoux.

-Tu nous as fais très peur, mon chéri. lui caresse-t-elle tendrement le haut de la tête. Comment te sens-tu?

Raphaël ferme les yeux, appréciant les caresses, mais une grimace de douleur tord ses lèvres informant tout le monde qu'il a mal quelque part.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix Mikey sur la carapace.

-Hé! s'indigne ce dernier. J'suis pas lourd!

Posant délicatement sa copine auprès de son frère amputé Léonardo lui explique ce que va faire Lena pour le soigner.

-Ok…acquiesce, bien que sceptique, la tortue impulsive.

Leatherhead soulève la tortue blessée afin de permettre à Tang Shen d'enrouler doucement quelques mèches de cheveux que la jeune Sirène lui tend autour de la carapace de son enfant, formant un nœud après l'avoir passé sur le plastron de son fils. Se couchant sur le ventre Raphaël pose sa joue droite sur les genoux de sa mère, la tête tournée vers la jeune Sirène.

Lena se met à chanter, ses larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, émerveillant les frères de son petit ami qui sont incapable de parler tellement ce qu'ils ont devant les yeux est digne d'un rêve…ou d'un conte de fée, au choix.

Pourtant tous ouvre de grands yeux surpris en voyant la carapace de Raph' se reformer sans aucunes lésions, aussi neuve que lorsqu'ils étaient encore de jeunes préadolescents. Lorsque la jeune Sirène termine de chanter, Leatherhead aide Raphaël à s'allonger sur sa carapace, la tête reposant sur les genoux de sa mère. Ouvrant les yeux, la tortue au bandeau rouge tourne la tête vers la petite amie de sa grande sœur, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, l'œil brillant de remerciement muet.

-T'as fait ton possible pour m'éviter de grever dans l'eau, alors souris, Beauté!

Étonnée, Lena relève la tête, plongeant son regard améthyste éteint dans celui néon du petit frère de son amoureux. _Il…ne m'en veut pas? Mais…pourquoi?_

Voyant le désarroi marqué le visage de la petite amie de son grand frère, Raphaël adoucit son sourire lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

-J'sais pas à quoi tu penses, Beauté, mais te fais pas de biles, tu nous a tous sauvé la vie et même si j'ai perdu mon bras, j'ai aucunes raisons d't'en vouloir. Ok?

Soulagée, le cœur plus léger, Lena lui sourit sous le regard brillant de remerciement de Léonardo.

°Dans le chapitre précédent, je n'avais pas fais mention que c'était le bras droit que Raph' avait perdu! Désolée…

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pfiou! Encore une fois, il n'était pas simple à finir, mais je suis trop contente de l'avoir fini! Vous trouverez en bas de mon blabla un chapitre bonus! Bonne lecture!*  
**

Chapitre Bonus: Raconte-moi ton histoire, belle Sirène

Durant la bataille sur le bateau, Lena n'a pas vraiment fait attention à l'apparence des frères de son petit ami. Oh, elle sait que ce sont aussi des tortues mutantes, mais maintenant qu'elle est sous forme humaine, elle veut mieux les connaître.

D'où l'amusement de Michelangelo en proposant à la jeune fille aveugle le défi de tous les reconnaître par le toucher et uniquement ce sens sans que personne ne prononce un mot…Pas même Léo!

-Très bien, j'accepte. sourit Lena.

Après que les armes soient rangées à l'armurerie, tout le monde se dirige vers le salon où Léo fait asseoir sa chérie sur ses genoux, Lena en profite pour se coller à lui [Il a ôté son « armure »], heureuse de le savoir en bonne santé, mais le cœur tremblant quand à savoir si elle sera acceptée par les autres membres de la famille.

-Qui se porte volontaire? demande, amusée, Tang Shen en regardant ses autres fils.

-J'me lance. répond l'un d'eux, amusé, malgré lui.

Se mettant à genoux, les yeux plongeant dans ceux améthyste de la petite amie de Léonardo, les bras tendus à portée des mains délicates de la jeune Sirène, la tortue garde le silence.

Doucement, délicatement, Lena passe ses doigts sur les mains de la tortue devant elle, reconnaissant sous ses doigts le toucher si spécial des cicatrices. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche tout le monde dans le repaire dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre:

-Des petites…Des longues…Des anciennes…Des nouvelles.

Toujours avec douceur, Lena monte ses mains sentant sous ses doigts les muscles forts et noueux des bras de l'un des frères de Leonardo, puis ce fut le cou. Elle sent sous ses doigts les veines battre à une vitesse folle comme elle sent battre le cœur du frère de son amoureux de façon désordonné, troublé malgré lui après que la main gauche de la jeune Sirène ait caressé son moignon.

-Tu es impulsif, une vrai tête brûlée, mais tu as bon cœur même si tu sembles l'ignorer car tes sentiments sont un handicap pour toi. Néanmoins, tu es loyal envers ta famille, tes amis. Tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Tes défauts? La colère.

Personne ne souffle mots, pas même Michelangelo. Ils sont trop surpris par le "diagnostic" que vient de prononcer Lena. Seule Tang Shen ne l'est pas, elle est intriguée.

_Comment peut-elle connaître la personnalité de Raphaël alors qu'il est si dur de deviner ses pensées? _songe-t-elle en fronçant davantage les sourcils. _Néanmoins, elle a sut mettre à jour sa personnalité, ce qui est plutôt difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre de notre famille. Et même s'ils se sont rencontrés avant la bataille contre Oroku c'est impossible de deviner le caractère d'une personne en ne l'ayant entendu qu'une fois...et même pendant notre combat sur le bateau.  
_

Arrivés près de la bouche les doigts de Lena ne la touchent pas, mais la frôlent si légèrement que Raph' a l'impression que l'humaine lui fait une caresse. Il la laisse toucher sa cicatrice qu'il a sur la lèvre supérieure du côté gauche, les doigts remontent, explorateurs, vers le morceau de tissu, suivant le chemin qui les mènent vers le sommet de la tête de la tortue au bandeau rouge.

-Ton bandeau recouvre le haut de ta tête, il est légèrement déchiré par endroits. Je pense que sa couleur est le rouge car le rouge est une couleur chaude qui te représente parfaitement…

Un silence. Que personne ne brise, non plus par jeu, mais par curiosité.

-Raphaël? sourit Lena. C'est toi?

-Gagnée, Beauté. lui rend son sourire la tortue impulsive.

-A mon tour, mon tour! s'écrie l'un des plus jeunes fils de Tang Shen.

Justement, cette dernière est admirative.

_La Sirène est un être plus que centenaire, elle a dut compter beaucoup de fois sur le toucher afin de reconnaître son environnement et les gens lui faisant face. _songe-t-elle. _Sans oublier les autres sens qui se renforcent lorsqu'on perd ou qu'on a perdu l'un de cinq sens. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit des Sirènes qu'elles sont des êtres mystérieuses car comment expliquer qu'elle a sut retrouver la vue tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions sous l'eau?_

Discrète, la mère de famille n'entend pas les paroles de Lena, mais se « réveille » au cri d'incrédulité de son benjamin:

-T'es trop forte, Le'! C'est tout moi!

Pour toute réponse, Lena rit. Léonardo lui avait raconté toutes les blagues que Michelangelo a inventé depuis qu'ils sont en âge de comprendre (soit 4 ans) jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Un vrai petit clown. avait-elle sourit.

Pour Donatello Lena réussit à le reconnaître grâce à ses lunettes, lui glissant sans cesse du nez, mais aussi par la chaleur que dégagent ses joues lorsque la jeune Sirène y posent ses mains.

-Tu es quelqu'un qui aime obtenir des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui te hantent, je me trompe? Tu es aussi très romantique, mais tu as peur. Tu t'es fais une raison, mais permets-moi de te dire que l'Amour se présentera à toi, garde espoir, Donatello.

Si Don est étonné des paroles de la jeune fille aveugle, il est incapable de répondre, acquiesçant seulement de la tête pour montrer qu'il a comprit.

Ayant refusé poliment, Tang Shen laisse passer Leatherhead pendant qu'elle s'occupe du repas du soir qui, je vous laisse deviner, est…

-PIZZA! hurle de joie Mikey en reconnaissant l'odeur appétissante.

De nouveau, April joue les livreurs, heureuse de constater que ses amis sont sains et saufs, que Léo a meilleur mine, mais la jeune femme pâlit en découvrant le moignon en guise de bras droit de Raphaël. Le jeune leader explique brièvement tout ce qui s'est passé pour ensuite présenter à la jeune journaliste sa petite amie et l'alligator géant qui met April un peu mal à l'aise.

-Lena Silver? sautille de joie April en tenant les mains de l'adolescente. Tu es la fille de Martin et Sharon Silver?!

-Biologiquement parlant, non. répond, sincère, la jeune Sirène.

C'est devant une part de pizza que Lena raconte son histoire:

-Il y a très longtemps, je suis née au Palais de l'Atlantide. Qui étaient mes parents? Avais-je des frères? Des sœurs? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je devais être trop jeune lorsque la mer a plongé l'Atlantide en ses eaux, mais je me rappelle de ce sentiment de terreur qui m'a étreint le cœur en entendant les cris de ma véritable mère. "Nage, ma petite Pulchra! Nage!"

La jeune fille fait une pause, acceptant le mouchoir que lui tend son petit ami pour essuyer ses yeux de larmes douloureuses.

-Pulchra vient du latin qui signifie 'Belle'. répond Tang Shen à la question muette dans le regard de ses enfants, d'April et celui de l'alligator géant. Continue, Lena.

Acquiesçant, la jeune Sirène reprend après s'être calée contre le torse de sa tortue qui la serre tendrement de ses bras:

-J'ai nagé, longtemps, sans savoir où me rendre. Devais-je remonter à la surface? Ou continuer mon chemin sans savoir où me rendre? Perdue, affamée, j'ai décidé de monter à la surface en espérant passé inaperçue. Je savais que j'étais différente, comme je savais qu'en quittant la mer, je saurais mieux passer pour une petite humaine aveugle. Mais à peine avais-je mis suffisamment de distance entre la mer et moi que je perdis connaissance, rattrapée par la faim et la fatigue.

Tous ont cessé de manger afin d'écouter l'histoire de la jeune Sirène, laissant leur part de pizza doucement se refroidir…

-En me réveillant, je découvris que c'était une vieille femme qui m'avait recueillie car n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants avec son défunt époux, elle m'avait prise sous son aile. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais lui dire que j'étais une Sirène née au palais de l'Atlantide sous peine de me faire passer pour une folle. Détestant mentir, j'ai dut inventer une histoire afin de lui expliquer le pourquoi j'étais toute seule sur la plage. Touchée, Mélusine m'adopta très vite, devenant ma nouvelle mère. J'ai vécu 20 ans auprès d'elle, retrouvant la joie de vivre sans oublier l'Amour et la tendresse d'une mère. À sa mort, je suis partie pour essayer de vivre ma vie. Mais quelques soit les siècles écoulés lorsque je sentais ma fin arriver, je me laissais emporter par la mer qui me déposait sur la plage après être redevenue un nourrisson de quelques jours.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame April. On ne peut mourir pour ensuite redevenir un bébé!

-Je suis une Sirène, Mademoiselle O'Neil. répond gentiment la jeune aveugle. Je ne peux vieillir, mais la mort est un concept qui m'est inconnue. Mais Mélusine a découvert mon secret, mais a continué de m'aimer et de m'apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a offert le bracelet pour cheveux que je porte en me disant ceci: "Ton cœur aimera, mais si ton âme ne répond pas à tes sentiments c'est que la personne n'est pas ton Amour Éternel. Ne te sépare jamais de ce bijou qui t'apprendra quelle sera l'apparence de la personne que ton âme et ton cœur aimeront à l'unisson." Et je l'ai trouvé sous les traits de Léonardo.

La jeune fille prend une gorgée de thé tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'ébouillanter puis reprend la parole:

-Vous devez savoir que lorsque j'entre en contact avec l'eau de mer, non seulement je retrouve mon apparence de Sirène, mais ma vue me revient. A partir de demain, j'irai récolter un peu d'eau afin de retrouver la vue car la vie n'est pas tendre pour les aveugles...termine-t-elle.

Léonardo sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine pour ensuite battre comme un fou ce qui amène un sourire tendre aux lèvres de sa bien aimée qui plonge sa main gauche dans la poche de sa veste, la sort en tenant un bracelet à cheveux en argent où sont incrustées 5 pierres précieuses qui sont un Saphir bleu, une Améthyste, un Diamant, un Rubis et un Quartz rose taillées en forme de cœur.

-Puis-je? demande Tang Shen en tendant la main vers le bijou. J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose.

Étonnée, Lena hésite. Elle sait que la mère de Léonardo est une femme de confiance, mais elle ne sait jamais séparer du bijou de sa première mère humaine. C'est timidement qu'elle pose le bijou dans le creux de la main de la jeune femme sans pour autant quitter les bras de son amoureux.

Examinant les pierres une à une, Tang Shen se souvient de l'unique cours que sa grand-mère lui avait donné sur la signification des pierres précieuses. C'est sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde, sauf de Lena, que la mère de famille prend la parole:

-Le Saphir, quelque soit sa couleur, a longtemps été associé à la paix et au bonheur. Il était estimé pour faciliter la communication, la perspicacité, l'intuition, l'inspiration et la prière. Les anciens estimaient que les saphirs aideraient à prédire l'avenir, mais est-ce vrai ou non? Le mystère reste entier.

La mère de famille montre la pierre avant de reprendre après que tout le monde lui ait fait signe d'avoir comprit.

-L'Améthyste est connue pour calmer les émotions, créant de la clarté dans les pensées et aide la sagesse. C'est une pierre de l'esprit, elle apporte le calme et la clarté, aide à entrer en contact avec l'intuition, les sentiments et les vraies valeurs. Elle a longtemps été considérée comme une aide à la sobriété et donc utile pour la lutte contre l'alcool, la nourriture et d'autres dépendances. Elle calme aussi les comportements compulsifs obsessionnels, mais je suppose que tu ne souffres aucunement de ce genre de choses, ma petite Lena?

-Non, Madame. secoue de la tête la jeune Sirène, les joues rouges. Mélusine m'a dit qu'en trouvant cette pierre, elle avait pensé à mes yeux.

-Très bien. acquiesce la mère de famille avec un doux sourire.

_A part Léonardo, cette Mélusine et moi, personne ne lui a jamais donné de tendres surnoms._ remarque Tang Shen avec un petit pincement au cœur.

-Le Diamant était considéré comme bon pour absorber et amplifier les pensées de son utilisateur, ainsi que les forces et les faiblesses des autres pierres précieuses et de leurs porteurs. reprend-elle la parole. Les anciens l'utilisaient aussi pour la désintoxication puisqu'il était dit que les Diamants protégeaient des poisons.

Après une brève pause où tout le monde termine son assiette, Tang Shen pose son bras sur le poignet de Mikey, lui faisant signe de rester assit et silencieux.

-Le Rubis est célèbre en tant que protection contre le malheur et la mauvaise santé, il est également utilisé pour ouvrir le cœur et pour promouvoir l'Amour. Quand il est donné comme un cadeau, le rubis est un symbole d'amitié et d'Amour. Cette pierre est aussi un symbole de vitalité et de royauté. Tandis que le Quartz rose est connu sous le nom de pierre de "l'Amour doux". Il apporte la paix et le calme dans les relations. Excellent pour la guérison des blessures émotionnelles, en supprimant la négativité et en rétablissant l'harmonie après les conflits. Il favorise l'appréciation de l'art, de la musique et de la parole écrite.

Rendant le bijou à la petite amie de son fils aîné au bandeau bleu, Tang Shen sent l'hésitation de l'alligator géant à prendre la parole.

-N'ayez crainte, Leatherhead, quelque soit votre question, je ne pense pas que Lena vous mangera. sourit, ironique, la mère de famille.

-Ma question n'est pas pour Lena, mais pour vous, Tang Shen. répond, nerveux, l'alligator géant en serrant et desserrant ses mains sans oser regarder l'humaine dans les yeux.

Si Tang Shen est surprise, elle encourage le meilleur ami de Mikey à poursuivre.

-Je ne sais comment le dire, alors…je serai franc envers vous. hésite le mutant de très grande taille.

Acquiesçant, la mère de famille sent son cœur battre de crainte. Personne ne dit mot, curieux de savoir ce que va dire Leatherhead. Seule Lena est au courant du secret de l'alligator, mais ayant juré de garder le silence, elle ne dit rien, par respect pour Leatherhead.

-Je vous aime, Tang Shen. avoue, dans un souffle, Leatherhead.

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir répondu présent malgré la destruction de la 1ère version de ce chapitre! J'espère que le bonus vous a ravi comme il m'a ravi de l'écrire! Je vous remercie mille fois et vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!*  
**


	14. Apprendre à vivre ou la famille s'agrand

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'être parvenu à ce dernier chapitre qui va conclure l'histoire. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être resté fidèles à l'histoire et de m'avoir encouragée par vos rewiens car sans elles, j'aurais sûrement supprimé l'histoire depuis belle lurette! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 14: La famille s'agrandit  


Six mois. C'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la libération de Lena par la famille Zhi et la déclaration des sentiments de Leatherhead vis-à-vis de Tang Shen. Se souvenant du pourquoi elle avait joué au livreur de pizzas à 01h54 du matin, April devait informé tous les habitants de New-York du sauvetage de la fille unique du couple Silver!

Bien que détestant le mensonge, Lena avait donné de fausses réponses, mais suffisamment claires pour faire croire à tous les américains que la jeune fille aveugle avait été enlevée pour recevoir une somme astronomique d'argent en guise de libération, mais elle ne connaissait pas ses mystérieux sauveurs, comme elle ignore si ses ravisseurs sont morts ou pas lors de l'explosion qui avait détruit le bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient à bord.

April avait raconté mots pour mots la fausse déclaration de Lena deux jours plus tard en déclarant à son patron qu'elle avait reçu un appel de la jeune fille.

Durant le jour Lena devait vivre chez elle après avoir expliqué à la police qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'escortes pour la protéger, mais dès que le soir pointait le bout de son nez, elle attendait l'arrivée soit de Tang Shen, soit celle d'April pour l'amener chez les tortues.

Pendant ce temps Raphaël avait été très surprit, après un mois de repos que leur avait accordé leur mère, de constater que sa famille et Lena lui manifestaient des petits gestes tendres et de l'attention.

La tortue au bandeau rouge avait été touchée par l'attention que lui portaient sa famille et la petite amie de son grand frère afin de l'aider à surmonter la perte de son bras. Grâce à un entraînement adapté pour lui, Raphaël avait du apprendre à combattre, esquiver et sortir une de ses armes de son unique main.

Dire que le frère de Léonardo, Donatello et Michangelo avait sut s'adapter très vite à l'entraînement serait mentir car plus d'une fois il avait baissé les bras, mais à chaque moment de légère déprime il trouvait soit l'un de ses frères, soit sa mère, soit Lena pour l'écouter. Même Leatherhead lui prêtait une oreille attentive!

Si au début Raphaël refusait d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide, un soir il avait du reconnaître son mal-être lorsque Tang Shen avait prononcé ces mots, ses mains encadrant son visage, l'œil brillant d'inquiétude:

-Raphaël, ne vois-tu pas que tu te fais du mal? avait-elle prit la parole d'une voix douce, mais tremblante. Ressaisis-toi, mon enfant, redeviens toi-même. Ne te laisse pas submerger par ces sentiments qui te rongent le cœur et l'âme. Je sais que la situation est compliquée, que tu souffres, mais sache que tu n'es pas seul. Tes frères, Lena, Leatherhead et moi-même sommes là pour toi depuis le début, ne refuse pas notre aide. Tes yeux ne voient que ton poignet qui n'est plus. Ton esprit s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le néant, je le sais, je le sens, mon fils. Alors réveille-toi, Raphaël. Ne laisse pas les ténèbres assombrir ton cœur, ne les laisse pas gagner. Tu es mon enfant et en tant que mère il est de mon devoir de te protéger de tes démons intérieurs. Tu es fort, mon fils, reviens dans la lumière car si tu t'en éloigne tu parcourras un chemin qui t'éloignera de nous, ta famille, à jamais. Alors…Mon bébé…Ressaisis-toi…

Et sans crier gare, la mère de famille avait enlacé son fils, lui caressant tendrement la carapace en sentant le corps tremblant et les larmes s'écraser dans sa nuque de son enfant. C'était une étreinte désespérée où tout le corps de la tortue au bandeau rouge hurlait son désarroi « Me laissez pas seul! ». Doucement, Tang Shen s'était mise à chanter tout en caressant tendrement la nuque et la carapace de son fils:

**Tang Shen: ****When your day is long and the night**  
(_Quand ta journée est longue et la nuit)__  
_

Si Raphaël a été surprit par le chant de sa mère, il s'était rapidement détendu. Il avait oublié combien la voix de Tang Shen lorsqu'elle chante est un véritable paume au cœur.

**Tang Shen: ****The night is yours alone,**  
(_La nuit appartient à ta solitude)__  
_

_J'comprends mieux pourquoi Léo est tombé raide dingue de Lena. _avait-il pensé en fermant les yeux. _En plus d'être belle, elle a une voix d'Ange!_

**Tang Shen: ****When you're sure you've had enough of this life,**  
(_Quand tu es sûr d'en avoir eu assez de cette vie)__  
_

_Quelle est la dernière fois que j'ai tenu Raphaël dans mes bras?_ avait pensé la mère de famille.

**Tang Shen: ****Well hang on.**  
_(Eh bien accroche-toi)_

La réponse lui était venue rapidement, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise et d'horreur. Ses fils n'avaient que 10 ans quand la tortue impulsive avait déclaré qu'il n'était plus un bébé, que les câlins c'était pour ses frères Mikey et Donnie.

**Tang Shen: ****Don't let yourself go,**  
_(Ne te laisse pas aller)_

En se souvenant de ce jour si étrange où d'une certaine façon Raphaël avait déclaré n'être plus un enfant, Tang Shen avait sentit son cœur se serrer.

**Tang Shen: ****Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.**  
(_Tout le monde pleure et tout le monde souffre parfois)__  
_

La mère de famille n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il y avait des jours où son enfant pleurait ou était victime de doutes.

**Tang Shen: ****Sometimes everything is wrong.**  
(_Parfois tout va mal)_**  
**

Suivant le même cheminement de pensées que sa mère la tortue amputée se souvient de s'être montrée dure peu de temps après leur 10ème anniversaire à elle et ses sœurs en disant ces mots à leur mère:

-Stop! J'ai plus besoin d'être câliné comme un bébé! J'suis grand, j'peux me consoler tout seul!

**Tang Shen: ****Now it's time to sing along.**  
(_C'est le moment d'avancer en chantant)__  
_

Raphaël s'était souvenu de la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère. Oh, bien sûr, il avait voulu présenter ses excuses à l'époque, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

**Tang Shen: ****When your day is night alone,**  
(_Quand__ ta journée est une nuit de solitude)__  
_

Il était persuadé que présenter ses excuses était un signe de lâcheté, mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte de son erreur.

**Tang Shen: ****Hold on**  
_(__Accroche-toi)_

Raphaël se sentait bien, en sécurité, dans les bras de sa mère, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Tang Shen: **Hold on**  
_(Accroche-toi)_

_J'comprends mieux pourquoi Mikey raffole des câlins de Mère…_avait-il sourit à travers ses larmes. _Jamais, je n'aurais du dire à 'man que j'étais assez grand. Combien de fois n'ai-je rêvé qu'elle me reprenne dans ses bras?_

**Tang Shen: ****If you feel like letting go,**  
(_Quand tu as envie de baisser les bras)__  
_

Sentant la présence de ses autres enfants et celles de Lena et de Leatherhead devant la porte du dojo, elle les avait remerciés de rester au salon.

**Tang Shen: ****Hold on**  
(_Accroche-toi_**)  
**

L'âme se vidant de ces pensées parasites, Raphaël avait serré sa mère contre lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

**Tang Shen: ****When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.**  
_(Quand tu penses en avoir eu trop de cette vie, eh bien accroche-toi.)__  
_

**Tang Shen: ****Everybody hurts.**  
(_Tout le monde souffre)__  
_

Car si l'humaine a du mutagène dans le sang, elle n'en reste pas moins fragile face à la force de ses fils.

**Tang Shen: ****Take comfort in your friends.**  
(_Trouve du réconfort auprès de tes amis_)

« Tu es mon fils, Raphaël, je ne souhaite que ton bien. »

« Les hommes vous repousseront car ils ont peur de ce qui est différents d'eux. C'est de cette peur sans raison qu'est né le raciste. »

« Vous êtes une équipe, mais avant toute chose, une famille. Restez unis face à l'adversité. Soutenez-vous les uns les autres car si l'un de vous tombe, les autres tomberont. Inévitablement. »

« Vous êtes mes enfants. Je ne vous ai peut-être pas porté dans mon ventre, mais mon Amour pour vous est si grand que jamais je ne pourrais vous considérer autrement que comme mes fils. »

**Tang Shen: ****Everybody hurts.**  
(_Tout le monde souffre_)

Combien de fois sa mère n'avait-elle pas dis ces mots ponctué par un tendre baiser sur le bout du nez ou sur le haut de la tête ou encore d'un câlin?

**Tang Shen: ****Don't throw your hand.**  
(_Ne lâche pas ta main)__  
_

La tortue au bandeau rouge avait été incapable de donner une réponse claire. Mais elle avait conscience qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient beaucoup de chances d'avoir une mère aimante comme Tang Shen.

**Tang Shen: ****Oh, no, don't throw your hand.**  
(_Oh, non, ne lâche pas ta main)__  
_

Raphaël en avait presque oublié Lena! Sa future-belle-sœur était restée elle-même, remplaçant Tang Shen lorsque cette dernière devait parler avec l'alligator géant, afin de lui apprendre à comment se battre avec une main.

**Tang Shen: ****If you feel like you're alone,**  
(_Si tu as l'impression d'être seul)__  
_

Six mois plus tôt il avait remarqué que la copine de Léonardo savait se battre avec un sabre, mais la voir sous son apparence humaine, l'un de ses deux katanas en main l'a surprit au plus haut point!

**Tang Shen: ****No, no, no, you are not alone**  
(_Non, non, non, tu n'es pas seul)__  
_

La tortue au bandeau rouge avait vu la métamorphose opérée chez Lena. Sans ses armes, elle est une jeune fille au cœur d'or et à l'âme généreuse, mais une fois armée…

**Tang Shen: ****If you're on your own in this life**  
(_Si tu es seul dans la vie)_

_C'est une fille complètement différente!_ avait pensé la tortue amputée.

**Tang Shen: ****The days and nights are long**  
(_Les journées et les nuits sont longues)_

Raphaël s'était souvenu de la déclaration de Leatherhead envers sa mère. Tout le monde, sauf Lena, l'avait regardé bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

**Tang Shen: ****When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.**  
(_Quand tu penses en avoir eu trop de cette vie pour t'accrocher)__  
_

La mère de famille, elle d'habitude, si maîtresse de ses émotions avait été dans l'incapacité de répondre ou de reprendre son sérieux.

**Tang Shen: ****Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries**  
(_Eh bien, tout le monde souffre parfois, tout le monde pleure)__  
_

Le fils cadet de la Kunoichi avait regardé le meilleur ami de Mikey en lâchant ce simple mot, s'était demandé s'il n'était pas devenu sourd à cause de l'explosion du bateau de Shredder:

-Quoi…?

**Tang Shen: ****And everybody hurts sometimes**  
(_Et tout le monde souffre parfois)_

Imaginer Leatherhead entant que compagnon de sa mère était une chose que ni Raph', ni ses frères arrivaient à visualiser.

**Tang Shen: ****And everybody hurts sometimes**  
(_Et tout le monde souffre parfois)_

-Je suis désolée, Leatherhead, mais mon cœur n'éprouve pour vous qu'une tendre amitié car, voyez-vous, mon cœur et mon âme sont et resteront à l'unique homme que j'ai aimé. avait répondu la mère de famille trois jours plus tard.

**Tang Shen: ****So, hold on**  
(_Donc, accroche-toi)_

Si l'alligator géant a été blessé par les paroles de l'humaine, il n'avait pas insisté. Il avait juste demandé si la porte de leur repaire serait toujours ouverte pour lui.

-Vous êtes et resterez notre ami. avait sourit la mère de famille. Il n'y a pas de raisons valables à ce qu'elle soit fermée.

-Tout va bien, Raph'?

Battant des paupières afin de revenir sur Terre, la tortue au bandeau rouge sourit en voyant le visage de sa petite sœur légèrement inquiet.

-T'inquiète, Mikey, j'vais bien.

Le soulagement chasse rapidement l'inquiétude des traits de Michangelo qui sourit, s'asseyant à la gauche de son aîné.

-Et t'as pensé à quoi?

Par le passé, Raphaël n'aurait certainement jamais partagé ses pensées avec personne, mais depuis la mort des chefs du clan des Foot le second fils aîné de Tang Shen partage ses pensées avec les membres de sa famille, mais pour les choses qu'il juge ''Top secrètes'' il les écrit dans son journal intime, cadeau de Lena un mois après la perte de son membre.

-Bof, rien de particulier. dit-il en attrapant son petit frère par les épaules par son membre de métal pour frotter, de son poing gauche, le crâne de son benjamin sous les cris faussement douloureux de la tortue au bandeau orange.

Ça ne fait que 2 semaines que Raphaël possède son nouveau membre. Remplissant sa fonction à merveille, la tortue impulsive a été agréablement surprise en constatant que son membre de métal répond à ses ordres.

Le membre est composé de quatre tiges qui soutiennent la main à trois doigts, mais ce que Raphaël avait trouvé méga cool est que sa main sait se transformer en un petit pistolet dont les balles contiennent du chloroforme assez puissant pour endormir un éléphant adulte! Mais pas méchant pour que la victime tombe dans le coma.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu le même métal dont étaient composés les robots des Kraangs. C'est Lena qui avait répondu à ses interrogations.

-Le métal créé par les Kraangs est mille fois supérieur à celui des humains car il ne rouille pas et est très résistant. J'ai pu constater que l'armure du Shredder est du même métal, mais comme votre mère avait réussi à lui enlever son masque, je suis persuadée qu'il doit être décédé.

-Comment sais-tu que l'armure de Shredder était dans le même métal? avait demandé, intriguée, Tang Shen.

-L'autre jour, j'avais oublié de vous mentionner que je connaissais un peu les Kraangs car je les avais remarqué peu de temps avant ma mort au 17ème siècle. avait répondu la jeune Sirène.

-Mais…t'as quel âge, Le'? lui avait demandé, curieux, Michangelo.

Loin de se sentir gênée par la question du petit frère de Léonardo, la jeune fille aveugle avait sourit car elle sait que tout le monde dans le repaire se pose la question. De même pour April…

-Oh, j'ai arrêté de compter à partir de mon 500ème anniversaire.

Bien que sous sa forme humaine, Lena reconnaît les hoquets de surprise que les membres de la famille Zhi émirent face à sa réponse. Seule Tang Shen la regarde avec de grands yeux, mais muette.

_Lena nous a apprit beaucoup de choses, mais j'ignorais quelle était si âgée! Enfin, ''âgée'' est un faible mot en sachant que lors de ses "décès" elle revient très vite un nourrisson. Par contre, c'est étrange qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres Sirènes en vie. Serait-ce parce que Lena "meurt" de vieillesse qu'elle peut renaitre? Non, je me trompe: Les Sirènes ne connaissent pas la vieillesse, peut-être les maladies?_

-Lena? avait prit la parole Tang Shen. Je voudrais te parler.

En voyant les yeux de ses fils luire de curiosité, Tang Shen avait froncé les sourcils, le visage calme.

-Seule à seule. avait-elle précisé d'une voix qui n'admet aucunes objections.

Les deux frères s'étaient levés pour rejoindre leurs frères au dojo où Léonardo était entrain de méditer et Don entrain de s'entraîner. Une fois seules Tang Shen avait prit la parole, poussée par la curiosité.

-Avant de commencer, sache Lena, que tu es libre de refuser de me répondre si l'une de mes questions te mets dans l'embarras ou t'évoque de douloureux souvenirs. D'accord?

Soucieuse, Lena avait acquiescé. Sentant le malaise de la jeune Sirène la mère de famille avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la petite amie de son fils au bandeau bleu. Tang Shen avait posé beaucoup de questions sur le peuple des Sirènes à la jeune fille aveugle qui avait répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Je me rappelle vaguement avoir entendu qu'un Triton° était décédé de maladie, mais c'est très vague. avait répondu Lena à la dernière question de la mère de son chéri.

Poussée par la tendresse qu'elle avait éprouvait pour la jeune orpheline, Tang Shen l'avait serré contre son cœur, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Geste tout a fait maternel qui avait ému la jeune fille qui avait libéré son chagrin en versant de grosses larmes silencieuses.

-Merci.

C'est ainsi qu'est né le lien affectif entre Tang Shen et Lena car si la première est mère des quatre frères, la seconde n'a jamais connu la tendresse d'une mère...

Trois ans plus tard:

**[ENFIN! Je réécris au présent! Il y aura quelques phrases qui seront à l'imparfait car écrire chaque déroulement avant l'acte final risque de me prendre trop de temps! Mais je n'oublie pas de remercier de tout mon petit cœur ****Awakken et ****Nifelheim pour leur aide si précieuses car sans elles et sans leur rewiens j'aurais sûrement abandonnée l'histoire! Alors…Merci les filles!]**

Lorsque Léonardo se réveille en ce jour du 24 mai 2017 il ne se doute pas qu'une grande nouvelle va pointer le bout de son nez. En prenant mille précautions, il se lève afin de laisser à sa belle encore quelques heures de sommeil car la jeune Sirène s'est entraînée sans relâche afin d'être sûre à 200% de ne pas avoir perdu ses capacités aux combats sous sa forme humaine.

A peine a-t-il posé un pied au sol, il entend sa belle murmurer son surnom avec tendresse. Se retournant, il la contemple avec tendresse, les yeux brillant d'Amour à l'état pur.

Lui caressant doucementla joue, Léonardo sent son cœur battre comme un fou.

_Trois ans…_sourit-il.

Cela fait trois longue années que Léonardo et Lena sont ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment comme au premier jour. Les nuits où les fils de Tang Shen sortent du repaire pour chasser le crime, le jeune leader est plus prudent car il ne souhaite en aucuns cas faire souffrir sa belle Sirène s'il devait arriver quelque chose à lui ou à l'un de ses frères.

Se détournant à regret, Léo quitte sa chambre sans bruits pour rejoindre Raphaël et Tang Shen à table. Les saluant, il s'installe à table devant sa tasse de thé au jasmin.

-Beauté dort encore? lui demande Raphaël.

-Oui, elle ne se sentait pas bien hier soir. acquiesce Léo.

Si au début Léonardo n'approuvait pas le surnom de sa chérie par son frère au bandeau rouge, il comprit très vite que c'était un surnom tendre et non charmeur comme il avait crut. Son frère s'était expliqué en ces mots:

-T'inquiète, Léo! J'vais pas de te voler ta belle! Nan, si je l'appelle 'Beauté' c'est parce qu'elle est canon et qu'elle est comme la sœur qu'on a pas! Ok?

Léonardo avait rit, soulagé. Oui, il avait eu peur que son frère essaye de lui voler l'Amour de Lena, mais comme cette dernière lui avait plus qu'affirmé l'aimer lui et lui seul, le cœur du jeune leader avait rebattu d'Amour pour sa chérie.

Alors que Tang Shen allait demander des détails sur la santé de sa future-bru que les trois membres de la famille entendent une porte qu'on ouvre violemment, des pas précipités et une autre porte qu'on ouvre avec forces pour ensuite entendre le bruit caractéristique de vidage d'estomac…

-Lena! crie Léo en se levant de table.

Courant vers la salle de bain, son cœur se serre en voyant sa petite amie à genoux, vomissant tripes et boyaux, les cheveux désordonnés. Attrapant un gant de toilette qu'il mouille, la tortue au bandeau bleu essuie tendrement le visage de sa belle qui essaye de récupérer son souffle.

-L…éo. murmure-t-elle faiblement en essayant de se remettre debout.

Se rendant compte de l'intention de sa belle, Léonardo l'aide aussitôt tout en lui remettant ses cheveux dans son dos. D'une démarche titubante, le teint verdâtre, soutenue par son amoureux Lena quitte la salle de bain après avoir poussé la chasse d'eau. Arrivés à la salle à manger, Léonardo installe sa chérie à ses côtés, lui demandant si elle veut boire quelque chose.

-Je…ne sais pas. secoue légèrement de la tête la jeune femme.

Tang Shen sourit, elle sait ce qu'a la petite amie de Léonardo. Elle pose devant la jeune Sirène une tasse où une délicate odeur de menthe en émane

-Tiens, Lena, bois ceci.

Encore un peu endormie, la jeune femme accepte la boisson qui lui fit un bien fou après qu'elle l'ait bue.

-Merci Tang Shen. la remercie Lena. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La mère de famille sourit.

-C'est une tisane contre les nausées. répond-elle.

Étonnée, Lena regarde tour à tour son amoureux, Raphaël puis Tang Shen.

-Vous voulez dire…murmure Lena.

Le sourire de Tang Shen s'agrandit. Acquiesçant, elle prend les mains de sa future-bru entre les siennes pour les serrer tendrement:

-Oui, Lena. Tu es enceinte.

La surprise est de taille. Tournant la tête vers ses fils, la mère de famille rit en voyant l'air perplexe qu'abordent ses deux fils aînés.

-En…ceinte? répète Lena en retirant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur son ventre.

_Jamais, au cours de ma vie, je n'ai été enceinte malgré mes nombreuses prières. Est-ce parce que je n'aimais pas réellement tous ces hommes qui ont été mes époux? Oui, c'est fort possible car ce que je ressens pour Léonardo est incalculable tellement mon Amour pour lui est grand. Je n'hésiterai pas à m'ôter la vie si la Mort devait nous séparer…_

Tournant la tête vers son amoureux, Lena a un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Récupérant ses mains, la jeune fille prend celles de Léonardo pour les lui poser sur son ventre.

-Tu vas être papa…

-Pa…pa? répète Léo tel un automate, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Papa ? répète à son tour, tout étonné, Raphaël. Sérieux?

Léonardo est muet de stupeur, imaginant le ventre de sa belle devenir de plus en rond au fils des mois s'écoulant pour ensuite se voir tenir dans ses bras un petit être, résultat de leur Amour à tous deux.

-Léo ? l'appelle Lena. Tu…tu n'es pas content?

L'intonation de tristesse dans la voix de sa bien-aimée ramène Léonardo sur Terre. Il lui sourit, la gorge nouée, les yeux brillants.

-Si…réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix empreinte d'émotions. Si…

Se relevant, la tortue au bandeau bleu prit sa belle dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille ces mots tendres si révélateurs de son bonheur d'être père:

-Je suis le plus heureux des mutants…Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

Délicatement, il recule son visage pour embrasser passionnément sa petite amie tout en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, les cheveux de cette dernière volent suivant les mouvements du corps de la jeune Sirène.

-Euh…j'crois que j'ai raté un épisode?

Mais les deux amoureux n'entendent pas les voix autour d'eux tellement ils sont heureux de pouvoir fonder une famille. C'est Tang Shen qui apprend l'heureuse nouvelle à ses jeunes fils qui écarquillent les yeux de surprise pour ensuite crier de joie, enchantés d'être bientôt tontons.

Leatherhead, April et Casey (rencontré deux ans plus tôt) sont super heureux pour les membres de la famille, ils sont venus présenter leurs félicitations aux futurs parents peu de temps après que Tang Shen leurs ait téléphonés.

Bien sûr, Léonardo tient à ce que sa belle et leur enfant portent son nom. C'est pourquoi il a l'idée géniale de demander à Donatello de créer les alliances afin de demander à sa chérie de l'épouser. Il sait aussi qui sera son témoin.

Si Don s'est senti honoré de créer les futures alliances de son frère et celle qui deviendra officiellement sa belle-sœur il se met très vite au travail.

En cinq mois les bagues sont prêtes. Pendant ce temps Tang Shen avait accompagné sa future-bru à faire les magasins afin de trouver LA robe idéale secondée d'April.

Car ce n'était pas tous les jours que la mère de famille remontait à la surface, mais exceptionnellement elle avait tenu à choisir les vêtements qu'elle allait porter, de même que ceux de ses enfants et ceux de Leatherhead.

-Non, 'man, t'exagère! hurle l'un des fils de la Kunoichi. J'vais pas porter ce…ce truc!

-Tu n'as pas le choix, mon fils. répond, toujours aussi calme, Tang Shen, bras croisés. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie. Alors fais un effort car tu sembles oublier que c'est toi que Léonardo a choisi en tant que témoin.

-Mais, 'man…

-Il n'y a pas de "Mais 'man" qui tiennent, porter ces vêtements ne va te tuer comme ils n'ont pas tué tes frères. La discussion est close.

C'est grognon que le fils de Tang Shen est parti s'habiller, pestant contre les couturiers humains. En sortant de sa chambre, une heure plus tard, habillé, se dirigeant vers le salon où ses frères et l'alligator géant l'attende.

-Oooh, Raphie! le taquine Mikey avec un grand sourire. Mais t'es tout beau!

-Ferme-la, Mikey.

Don sent un sourire amusé lui étirer les lèvres devant la fausse colère de Raph'. En tournant la tête vers son autre frère, il constate que Léonardo est perdu dans ses pensées, le visage tourmenté.

-Tout va bien Léo? s'assit-il à côté de son frère.

Tournant la tête vers Donatello, Léo soupire, las.

-J'ai peur Don. révèle-t-il. Je sais que Lena m'aime, mais…

-Mais? l'encourage la tortue scientifique/bricoleuse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son aînée.

-Mais l'avenir me terrifie. Et si j'étais un mauvais père pour mon enfant? Lena ne pourra pas vivre toute sa vie dans les égouts, je me refuse de la séparer de notre bébé. Mais que faire? Comment trouver un équilibre sain pour notre enfant? S'il nait avec mon apparence, il devra grandir parmi nous. Il ne comprendra pas et me détestera sûrement.

Le jeune leader porte ses mains à son visage afin de masquer ses larmes, mais le tremblement de ses épaules est une preuve

-Léo…

Dégageant avec douceur les mains de son frère, Don plonge son regard brun-rouge dans celui bleu glace de son aîné où il lit beaucoup de peur.

-Tu seras le plus aimant et le plus génial des papas pour votre bébé. Dis-toi qu'il sera heureux et honoré d'être l'enfant d'un héro et d'une Sirène. Ne pense pas à l'avenir maintenant, pas en ce jour où tu lies ta vie avec celles de Lena. Dans moins de 4 mois vous allez fonder une famille. Souris Léo, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ta vie, ne le gâche pas en ayant des craintes infondées, d'accord? Et puis vous n'êtes pas tous seuls, on est là.

Un faible sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, Léo acquiesce, remerciant son petit frère de son soutien. Soudain, des bras le serrent par derrière, il reconnaît l'étreinte de son plus jeune frère comme il reconnaît la main de son frère au bandeau rouge sur son épaule.

-Merci…

Deux heures plus tard les quatre frères, April et Leatherhead attendent patiemment l'arrivée de Lena. Le lieu de cérémonie n'a pas été facile à choisir, mais Lena s'est souvenue qu'une vieille femme lui avait promit sa présence le jour où elle se marierait car la femme avait exercé le métier d'abbesse. Il est 21 heures, mais la vieille femme n'a rien dit en découvrant l'apparence du futur mari et celles des futurs beaux-frères de la jeune femme qu'est Lena.

Les fils de Tang Shen portent une cravate, un pantalon et des bottes blancs tandis que Raphaël et Michangelo portent les mêmes vêtements avec un nœud papillon. Leatherhead porte un ensemble gris sans cravate ou nœud papillon autour du cou alors qu'April a opté pour une robe jaune pâle.

Lorsque les portes de l'église s'ouvrent tout le monde tourne la tête vers le bout du couloir pour ensuite retenir son souffle, émerveillé par l'apparition de la future mariée:

Lena porte une robe blanche à bustier longeant ses jambes fines qui épouse parfaitement les formes de son corps tout en mettant en valeur son magnifique ventre de femme enceinte, le haut est en dentelle dépourvu de manches et de bretelles tandis que le bas est en soie, elle porte des chaussures sans talons. En guise de ceinture se trouve une ceinture de fleur de lys violet qu'on retrouve entremêlés dans sa chevelure coiffée en plusieurs petits chignons à l'arrière de la tête. Elle tient dans ses mains un bouquet composé des mêmes fleurs.

Marchant en rythme avec la musique, Lena aborde un sourire rayonnant. Afin d'éviter que sa future-bru ne se cogne à un banc ou qu'elle ne se prenne les pieds dans sa robe, Tang Shen l'aide à avancer jusqu'à l'autel pour ensuite prendre sa place à la gauche de la jeune femme enceinte en tant que Damoiselle d'honneur.

La mère des quatre frères porte une robe couleur parme soutenue par une brettelle reposant sur son épaule droite pour des chaussures à petits talons de la même couleur tandis que ses cheveux sont rassemblés en un chignon tresse. Un sourire heureux étire ses larmes malgré ses yeux brillant de larmes.

_Soyez remercié à jamais Kami-sama d'avoir permit à mon fils de rencontrer son_ _âme-sœur et de goûter ce bonheur d'être père…_songe-t-elle, émue.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir deux cœurs qui se sont trouvés. L'Amour est l'un des cadeaux que Dieu accorda aux hommes, mais le plus magnifique en plus de voir deux personnes qui s'aiment est de savoir que ces deux personnes vont bientôt être parents.

Le sermon de l'ancienne abbesse prit une heure durant laquelle plus d'une fois Michelangelo faillit s'endormir…même Raphaël!

-Les alliances, je vous prie. reprit la parole l'ancienne abbesse.

Se levant, Donatello se dirige vers son frère et sa future belle-sœur avec dans les mains une petite boite en velours qu'il ouvre révélant deux magnifiques anneaux. Les alliances sont en argent où trône un onyx en forme d'étoile à cinq branches donc le cœur est une petit topaze en forme de cœur.°°°

-Par cette alliance, je montre à toutes les Divinités qu'il existe que jamais je ne te ferai pleurer, que jamais je ne te causerai le moindre tort, que je te resterai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort. déclare Léonardo, le regard brillant d'Amour et de tendresse.

-Par cette alliance, je resterai liée à toi quelque soit les raisons qui t'éloigneront de moi même pour un instant. déclare, à son tour, Lena. Je te fais le vœu de t'aimer toujours, d'être une mère et une épouse parfaite, jamais je ne regarderai un autre homme que toi car toi seul à su me voler mon cœur et réchauffé mon âme glacée.

-Je terminerai en laissant aux futurs époux prononcer leurs vœux. reprend la vieille femme. Monsieur Zhi, nous vous écoutons.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, sans pour autant quitter sa belle des yeux, Léo se lance.

-Mon Ange, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais persuadé que je resterai seul. prend la parole Léo. Notre rencontre, bien que particulière, a apporté le soleil dans ma vie. Je ne te connaissais et pourtant je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès les premières secondes. Je veux tout connaître de toi, absolument tout. Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier ce jour où j'ai réussi à t'avouer mes sentiments à ton égard. Ce jour est pour moi un jour béni. Quand je me sens mal dans ma peau, tu es toujours là avec un sourire tendre. Aujourd'hui tu portes le fruit de notre Amour, Amour que jamais au cours de ces trois dernières années ce sentiment n'a quitté mon cœur. Lena…Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Alors pour la millième-six cent-quatre-vingt-huit fois je te répète ces mots si chers à mon cœur et à mon âme: Je t'aime.

Émue, Lena sent des larmes de joie rouler sur ses joues.

-Léo…commence-t-elle, émue. Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps pensé que jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureuse, que j'étais condamné à resté seule ma vie durant à cause de ma différence. Tu m'as prouvé que la différence n'est pas quelque chose de négatif, qu'il peut être quelque chose de merveilleux. En ce jour, je porte notre enfant qui est la preuve que l'Amour existe. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir fait connaissance avec ta famille, mais je suis avant tout heureuse de pouvoir porter ton nom. Je t'aime Léonardo, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, sans ton Amour et ta présence à mes côtés…

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. termine la cérémonie la vieille femme.

Tendrement, Léo encadre le visage de sa femme dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avec fougue sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui en ce 25 août Léo et Lena sont désormais unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire sous les noms de Monsieur et Madame Zhi sous le regard bienveillant de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Quatre mois plus tard naquit l'enfant de Lena et Léonardo qui surprit beaucoup les membres de sa famille Zhi par son apparence humaine, mais combla de joie les jeunes parents ainsi que tout les autres.

Son nom? Akar-Raphaël-Yoshi Zhi. Né le jour de Noël 2017 à 02h14.

FIN

°D'après un site sur internet, ça serait le nom qu'on donne pour désigner une Sirène mâle!

°°J'ai pas mal hésité sur le choix des pierres que je voulais mettre, mais d'après un ancien site où j'allais par le passé pour découvrir la signification des pierres précieuses pour des bagues, voici ce que ça donne:L'onyx signifie le Bonheur Conjugal alors que le topaze a pour signification la Fidélité!

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà, l'histoire est finie! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, comme il m'a plu de l'écrire du début à la fin! Oh, bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de remercier ma petite sœur de cœur pour le choix de la chanson et Nif' pour la description de la robe de mariée de Lena! Merci infiniment les filles, je vous embrasse!*  
**


	15. Réponse à Miss Egypte

Voici tes réponses, ma chère Miss des Pyramides:

_Pour ma fic « Je suis le même »: Je suis formelle: Tu es télépathe! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles!

_ « La Sirène de New-York » = °Chapitre 1: Déso' si je n'ai pas fais mention des yeux de Raph car quand j'ai écris ma fic, je ne connaissais pas encore le nom exact de la couleur de ses iris!

°Chapitre 2: Rien qu'au toucher, Lena a deviné que Leo n'est pas un humain. Et quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle a toujours su que l'être qui viendrait à l'aimer ne serait pas humain. Pour la couleur de ses yeux, je voulais quelque chose de fascinant et d'humainement impossible à avoir!

°Chapitre 3: Nope, Votre Majesté de la Haute et Basse Egypte. Cherches encore, il s'agit d'un méchant connu dans le monde de TMNT!

°Chapitre 4: Pour te donner une image de Lena en sirène, regarde « l'image de présentation», mais imagine juste à la place du gris des cheveux qu'ils sont couleur or! Lena avait oublié qu'elle pouvait se soigner elle-même en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de sa blessure, mais comme elle est sous sa forme humaine et non Sirène…Tu comprendras vers la fin.

°Chapitre 5: Leo est amoureux pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, normal qu'il soit effrayé. Non? Et puis il se pouvait que l'un de ses frères soit jaloux de lui pour aimer et être aimé d'une humaine! Pour la tâche de sang, tu vas trouver la réponse comme une grande!

°Chapitre 6: Erreur, ma grande! Sous sa forme humaine, Lena est bel et bien aveugle. Elle a senti l'aura de Leatherhead car elle est vraiment aveugle!

°Chapitre 7: Quel eau magique, ma chère Miss Egypte? Ok, j'ai fais une légère erreur quand à la couleur de bandeau de Mikey, mais je ne pense pas avoir fait mention d'une eau magique! Oui, je voulais que Tang Shen ait une armure car combattre un homme qui en porte serait plus équitable!

°Chapitre 8: Ma chère, tu es une vraie dévoreuse de fics, ce n'est pas possible! Déjà 8 revienws de ta part! Oui, je suis heureuse de les lire car tu m'apprends certaines de mes erreurs que je n'ai pas pu corriger à mon plus grand regret!

°Chapitre 9: Oui, écrire sur l'enfance des quatre frères était assez plaisant, mais celui de Tang Shen difficile! Et oui, il se peut que Tang Shen vivra peut-être plus longtemps que les autres humains! Car n'oublie pas qu'elle a du mutagène dans le sang! Et non, Tang Shen n'avait pas donné son collier à Leo. J'avais oublié de l'écrire, mais elle l'avait rattaché à son cou.

°Chapitre 10: _Non, Hun n'a pas le cœur pur et ni les oreilles bouchées, mais il se trouvait dans la cabine de son chef et non à l'extérieur, c'est pour ça qu'il dormait pas…

_Lena va retrouver son apparence humaine après quelques heures (3, si j'ai bonne mémoire car elle n'a reçu qu'une goutte d'eau de mer).

_Leo et Lena sont unis par le lien invisible de leur Amour, c'est grâce à ce lien que Leonardo a put dire à sa mère où se trouve Lena!

_Et non, à part Tang Shen, personne dans la famille Zhi n'avait imaginé que Lena Silver soit la Sirène de New-York! C'est supposé être une légende, n'oublie pas…

Chapitre 11: Tu oublies que Leo était empoissonné, alors retenir sa respiration alors qu'on a du poison dans le sang…Tu vois le calcul, ma chère? Et pour les Kraangs, il me semble qu'ils parlent de cette façon, non, dans la série de 2012?

Chapitre 12: Je sais, j'ai honte d'avoir fait perdre un bras à Raphaël, mais je devais 'montrer' que le choc de l'explosion a été plus que violent…

Chapitre 13: Oui, c'est de Raphaël! Heu…si tu as cru que Raph' était tombé amoureux de Lena, tu te trompes. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais les sentiments amoureux, Raph' ne se permettrait pas de voler les petites amies de ses frères!

Chapitre 14: Merci pour cette revienw et pour les 13 autres, bien sûr! J'espère que « Ninja Family » te plaira! Oh, petite réponse, quand même, de ma part : Tang Shen n'est jamais tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme, mais grâce à sa mère et à sa grand-mère elle sait reconnaître les symptômes courants d'une grossesse!


End file.
